The Grand List of Mistakes
by TheNameIs506
Summary: [Arc 2] With a heavy truth placed on the thoughts of many, it leaves those wondering why everything went the way they did in the first place. None of them are ready to discuss it; they have their own problems that they can't sort out alone. Can they let others in to help? Or will they simply remain unsolved as they always have been? Rated T for mild swearing and because it's FNAF.
1. Arc 1, Ch 1: Applying

**Hello everyone and thanks for deciding to read this fanfiction of mine. Before we continue, I want to mention some things to you;**

**The setting of this story will take place in 1999 instead of 1993. Both of the dates are the same, so I decided to pick 1999 for a good reason.**

**Each of the chapters here will be labeled with one word, then at the end of this, I'll put in the full name of the chapter.**

_Italics will be in thoughts. _**Bold will be for the author's notes or someone empathizing something.**

**Bonnie is male, sorry to people who wanted otherwise.**

**Foxy scares me. But then again, so does everyone else.**

**There will be blood references here, so for those who are nervous around such things, I'll let you know ahead of time.**

**I encourage everyone to leave a review.**

**So with that, let's leave a disclaimer and start this.**

**Disclaimer: 506 and any variations of his names does not own Five Nights at Freddy's. He only owns his OCs.**

* * *

Arc 1: The Grand List of Mistakes

Mistake One: Applying

* * *

Monday, Nov. 22th, Afternoon, 1999

Joseph goes through his list of places to check out for the week. What's there left him with a sigh. Everything in the list are either places he already looked, had nothing, or already had positions filled out. He looks outside the car window, showing a little reflection of his light skin, brown hair, and silver eyes. He wonder how there can be so many people in this world; how there's so many opportunities he could've taken but ended up being turned down. It's a depressing thought, but that's the fact of life, at least to him.

"Hey, are you hungry?" The driver next to him asked. The two of them have been at the job search all morning that they didn't have lunch yet.

"...Yeah." Joseph answered simply before looking for what brought up the question. He spotted a sign with the word "pizza" on it. "Pizza does sound good right now." With that, the driver pulled in the area. Joseph took a moment to look at the sign again.

"_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Never heard of it._" Though from looks of the bear on the sign, he could guess it's a place for a family with young kids. He figured it might be noisy inside.

"Hey, look." The driver said suddenly after parking the car. He looks at where she was pointing to. "Help Wanted. Maybe you'll get lucky this time." she said as she bumped him on the arm with her elbow.

Joseph scoffed lightly. "_It's probably just making food or something. I got to get a new permit for that._" It's worth a look at least. The two got out of the car and entered the pizzeria.

The first thing Joseph noticed was the smell. It smelled like a freshener being used not long ago. Then there was the smell of melting cheese meaning pizzas were being prepared. There was something else; it was small, but not pleasant. He deals with it as he and the driver made their way to the front desk, where the receptionist is. "Hi, table for two?" She asked.

"Yeah." the driver answered as she grabbed the menu boards handed to her.

"Also, I saw the Help Wanted sign at the front." Joseph added. "What position is it?" The receptionist looks at him for a few seconds. She seemed to have a slightly concerned look on her face. "...What is it?"

"I know he's cute, but he asked you a question." the driver grinned after speaking.

Joseph's face turned red as he gripped his brown hair with a hand. "Seriously?! Now?!"

The receptionist looked away to hide her face. "...I'll talk to the manager. Right this way, please." The two followed her to one of the tables set next to a wall. The odd smell was more apparent as they got to the table.

"What's that smell?" the driver asked.

"Oh, we had an accident last week. We're still cleaning it up." the receptionist answered.

"_What kind of accident makes a smell like this? It kinda smells like someone threw up, but..._" Joseph's thoughts trailed off. They were seated. "_Weird...Maybe I'm overthinking it._"

"Someone will be with you shortly." she said as she left to the other direction they went hastily, probably to get the manager. In the meantime, the two looked around the area. The center of the dining area has tables set up mostly for parties. It looks like someone's having one now since there's cakes and pizzas. The kids at this party seem to be at the front of the show stage, where the main attraction is.

Right on stage are three robots looking like animals, giving a humanoid animal impression. The one on the left is a purple rabbit wearing a red bowtie and holding a guitar. The one on the right is a yellow duck wearing a bib saying "Let's eat!" in complete capital letters and holding a plate of cupcake with eyes. Between them is the one Joseph recognized when he looked at the sign earlier; a brown bear with a black bowtie and top hat holding a microphone.

They all seem to be playing a song suitable for the kids at the front. "I know that music." the driver said.

Joseph watched their behavior. They seem to be noticing the kids in front of them. "That's pretty cool. Any machines I saw just stare straight ahead. They're looking at them."

"Really?" Her question was answered with a nod. The song reached its end. "Does that mean they can see this?" She quickly stood up from her seat. She made a loud whistle that reached across the dining area and waved both her arm. The two saw the animal band looking at her. Satisfied, she sits back down. "Yep!"

Joseph had to laugh. "Ok, that's really cool."

"Next, I supposed they can walk?"

He raised a finger with a grin. "THAT, I know is impossible. They should have a bunch of mechanical parts under that stage to keep them balanced."

"Hello, are you looking for a position here?" A sudden voice made the two look to see where it came from. It was a man dressed like he's the owner of the establishment.

"That's me." Joseph answered. "I haven't heard what the position is, though." The man held out his hand. Joseph stood up and shook it with a smile. "I'm Joseph Thomas."

"My name is Caesar Anderson. But call me Mr. Anderson." the owner said.

Joseph suddenly remembers a joke with that name, but he hid it with a smile. "Alright, Mr. Anderson."

"Let me show you around. I'll tell you what you'll be doing." Mr. Anderson said.

Joseph was surprised. "_No way. It can't be that easy._" He thought.

"Are you okay?"

He suddenly snapped out of it. Things went straight to an interview, so he's got to make this count. "Oh, I'm fine. I just haven't been on a tour in a while."

"You'll be fine, Mr. Thomas. Follow me." Mr. Anderson said as he leads the way around the pizzeria with Joseph following. The driver behind them suddenly started snickering. Apparently, she remembered the joke as well. The first place they stopped at is the show stage. The band finished playing for the kids, who went back to their table to eat. "I'd like you to meet Freddy Fazbear and his band."

Joseph gave a wave toward the three. Their eyes looking toward him meant they noticed him. He took a moment to observe them at a closer view. "Freddy Fazbear. That's him? He kinda shows that leadership thing. What about the others?"

"Bonnie is our guitarist, and Chica is the backup singer. Those three are an important part of this pizzeria." Mr. Anderson explained.

"Bonnie...and Chica? Oh..." Joseph scratched behind his head. "I thought they were a rabbit and duck at first..."

"People make that mistake all the time." He responded. "Speaking of mistake, Bonnie is male." He notice Joseph's uneasiness. "You thought he isn't."

"_That's just made it awkward! I kinda like the bunny...Bunny sounds cute too. And Bonnie's usually a name for females…I'm overthinking it again!_" Joseph thought.

"Follow me, I'll show you the other places." Mr. Anderson said as he led him to a door titled "Backstage" on the sign. "This is where we keep the spare parts for the animatronics are. Don't open it. It's for the staff only."

Joseph raised his hands to his nose in response. "_The lady said something about an accident. Must be coming from there. I don't think I want to go in there anyway._ Alright." He followed him to the next area until he noticed closed curtains and an "Out of Order" sign. "Wait, what's this one?"

"Oh that? This is where we used to have another animatronic perform a different show for the kids."

"Why is it out of order?"

"There was an accident years ago. He's been in there since."

"Hm..." Joseph wonders about this. _"A bad smell and an animatronic out of order? How many accidents are there?_" Mr. Anderson showed him a hallway. With a doorway in the middle and another at the end.

"Right down there is where you'll be working. We're still having the place cleaned up, so I can't show you right now."

"I still don't know what the position is."

"Well, you'll be working as the night guard from midnight until 6."

"Night guard?" Joseph thought about this. _"Honestly, this place doesn't look all that impressive on the outside. And the inside looks like it's ready to fall apart. Who'd want to break in?_" As Mr. Anderson explained another hall on the other side, Joseph kept thinking. "_This sounds like an easy job. I'm surprised no one has taken it._"

"And finally, we have the kitchen." Mr. Anderson turned toward him. "Do you have any questions?"

Joseph gave him a bright look in response.

Several minutes later, the driver was reading a book she brought with her to pass the time. Shortly afterwards, Joseph came with his hands behind his back. She saw him and smirked. "Mr. Anderson, we've been expecting you~." Joseph snickered in response. "So, how'd it go?"

Joseph showed her his new uniform and several sheets of paper he has to fill. He gave a grin. "I'm starting tonight, at midnight."

She looks surprised. "Wow, just like that?"

"Yeah, it's entry-level stuff, and the pay's real low. But it's a good start." He sat down, setting the uniform on the table while starting to fill out the papers. "First come, first serve."

"Maybe you'll be working with those robots."

"We'll see."

* * *

**Full Chapter: "Mistake One: Applying for the Job"**

**No actual life or death happening in this chapter, just some foreshadows.**

**Well, that's that for this chapter. Thanks everybody for reading, and if you have any questions or suggestions, please put it in the review and I will do my best to respond to them.**

**Have a good night! I know somebody won't...**


	2. Arc 1, Ch 2: Phone

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. Pretty glad to see that a couple people are interested. It motivates me to do my best.**

**Like before, if you have anything to say, please post it in your review.**

**Disclaimer: The author only owns the story and his OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners...I seriously have to do this during the night too?**

* * *

Mistake Two: Phone

_Monday, Nov. 22th, 11:00PM_

Joseph was told ahead of time that he'll only be paid on the hours from midnight till 6. He was fine with it, since he can take the extra hour to settle in. There are also problems he made note of when he first came in here, mainly the smell. While they can't exactly figure it out, throwing up sounds like best answer. He got some help from people he mentioned the problem to by getting cleaning supplies for the smell, and probably the source.

They wondered what kind of place doesn't hire a janitor to clean up the probable week old mess. One of them called the place lazy for it.

Joseph met his boss waiting for him before leaving. He was told there's a list of instructions and phone messages waiting at the security office. Keeping that in mind, Joseph gave his goodbye and entered the building, letting the place be locked before the manager left. "Instructions...Oh, like something could happen." He muttered, walking down to the dining area.

As if the smell wasn't bad enough, the restaurant barely has any light. "...Really?" Walking further toward the nearest table in the center, he turned toward the animatronics. Their appearance were normal when it was light in here. But now that he's alone in the dark, just staring at them makes him uncomfortable. "...Okay, this is already getting creepy. Why are the lights off?" Remembering the instructions Mr. Anderson told him about, Joseph went toward the office.

The sights wasn't any better. If it did anything, it annoyed him. The office is a mess; crumbled up paper on the desk and floor. Unfinished drinks on the desk. Spider webs in several places. "Seriously, nobody picks up after themselves?!" He set down the bag holding the cleaning supplies he brought on the floor to look for a trash bin. "And I thought was bad." He said as he changed his security cap to face backwards.

Finding a bin, he started picking up the mess. He waved the drinks around to see if there's still soda inside, and when there is, he set it aside to have it dumped out. "So much for a lazy job. At least I got something to do." Several minutes passed before he noticed the list of instructions next to the phone. Setting the bin down, he picks up the list to go over what was written.

-Power is conserved at night to keep a budget, so don't use too much power for the generator provided to you.

"That explains the lights."

-The doors are electromagnetic and can be closed by the buttons next to them. They take power, so use them only if it's an emergency. The light button lights the hallway for that side.

Joseph gave the button on his left a test and saw a steel door coming down. He brought the door back up. "Oh, these are those doors that need power to work, and if it's out the doors will open so people won't get stuck in here. What does he mean by emergency?" Not knowing the answer, he continues reading.

-The tablet in the security office shows you the camera monitors. You can take it anywhere with you, but only inside the building. It loses signal if you step outside and runs on battery for about an hour.

He found the tablet attached to a metal box in the center of the office. "Anywhere, huh? I guess that'll help."

-Keep an eye on the animatronics and make sure they're in their rightful place.

"Seriously, he wrote this like they'll go missing all of a sudden." Tapping the tablet for the stage area, all three of the animatronics stand there motionless. "See? They're still there." Sighing, he continues reading the list.

-Don't damage any of the equipment

"I got that already." The rest of the list are filled with instructions he already knows about or are obvious. The final one says to listen to the voice messages on the phone, and ended with a "Good Luck" on the bottom. "Well then..." Joseph pressed the voice mail on the phone, letting it play out while he got back to cleaning the office.

The phone rings for a bit before a voice speaks. "Hello? Testing...Testing...This thing on?"

"I'm hearing you." Joseph mutters as he sets aside an unfinished drink.

"This better be on. I don't know why I have to do this." the voice from the phone starts to make a coughing sound to clear up anything. "Alright new guy, I'm leaving this voice mail for you to help you get settled in on your first week. You're gonna need it."

...What's that supposed to mean?

"First thing I got to do is read this introductory greeting the company wrote. It's a legal thing, or I wouldn't be doing it."

"...Legal stuff again? Sheesh, why does it have to so long and boring?" Joseph mutters. "Why are there's so many spider webs? There better not be any-"

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."

Joseph could tell from the tone that this person wants to gag at that line. It's too cheesy and this place is messy. He nearly finished with the trash when he heard what's next.

"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as"

"That's in the papers. I got it." Joseph said as he carries his bag over his shoulder and walks out towards the west hall to pick up other trash at the end of it. "It's weird, sure, but I'm not missing anything important." He walks toward the dining area, distancing away from the message where he can't hear it clearly. He dumps the trash inside the larger bin.

"That's better. I'm surprised they actually mop the floors. Now for that smell." Searching through his bag, he pulled out a lighter and two scent candles. Picking tables, he lit the candles and set them on the table, one for both sides of the dining area. "Got to set in now." Checking the time, it's only 20 minutes before his shift actually starts. He thought he should find out what's making that smell, and the first place to come to mind is the Backstage.

His hands touched the cold steel door that stands between him and the room itself. Opening it, he nearly covered his mouth when took the first step. "Ugh...Ok, forget looking. A candle's going in there." Running back, he got a new lit up candle, went back and put it in the table. He moved one of the animatronic heads to the shelf to make sure it wouldn't catch fire. Glancing around shows the heads of the animatronics like the ones on stage. One of them was in a full suit and on the table. Getting all he needs, he shut the door after exiting the room.

"Gross..." He gags and sits down on the floor. "I hope vanilla scent works like they said." He spent a few minutes to try clearing out the worst of the smell from his lungs. Afterwards he got back up to look around the dining area. "I don't know how anyone can put up with barf...I should go get that tablet and use it to keep an eye on the backstage." Walking, he spotted the "Out of Order" sign and glanced at the curtains. "Oh right, there's another animatronic here, isn't there? I'm working here, and it does say to watch them."

Opening the curtains, he was surprised to find how different this animatronic is from the other three. It had the appearance of a fox with an eye patch over the right eye and a hook over the right hand. The fur appears to be red while the trousers have a brownish look. It was torn beyond belief on the legs, arms, chest, and back. All of the exposed metals and signs of rust show the fox has been like this for an awfully long time.

Joseph stares at the fox curled up in such a state. "Yikes...You've definitely seen better days." Opening the curtains further, he looks at the fox again. "I have to watch everyone, so I'm leaving the curtains open."

Taking the bin and bag with him, Joseph made his way to the office to notice the voicemail ended. He frowns at another thing as he sets down the bag. "I forgot about the stupid spider webs. I don't have anything with me..." He remembers one room having a lot of cleaning supplies. "Maybe the supply closet has"

_Ding-dong..._

Joseph stopped speaking when he heard the sound of bells, followed by the cheering sound of children. Taking the tablet with him, he glanced at the time. "12:00 AM..." It's a little odd that something like that would happen, but at least it would remind him of one thing.

His shift officially begins.

* * *

**Full title: Ignoring the Phone Call**

**Yeah. no actual life threatening situation yet. It's weird that you're reading papers saying that they're not responsible for things. But when it comes to an old, beat down place where the worst that could possibly happen is equipment failure, and budget problems give you a low pay, what would you expect? A haunted pizzeria? Haha...ha...  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. If you have anything to say, post it in your review and I will do my best to answer them.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	3. Arc 1, Ch 3: Office

**Hello and welcome back, everyone. Let's see...Things will start to pick up here. So enjoy, and if there are questions, feel free to ask.  
**

**For those who are nervous, there's going to be blood references here.**

**Disclaimer: 506 doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's...Can I go back to sleep now?**

* * *

Mistake Three: Office

_Tuesday, Nov. 23th, 12:01AM_

"Bleach, bleach, bleach..." Joseph mutters while going through the shelves. "Oh look, bleach. They're really serious about that paper..." The fact that so much bleach is in the supply closet and the paper he read left a disturbing thought. "What kind of death are they talking about? Oh here it is." Finally discovering the brush he's looking for, he took it with him to the west hallway where some of the spider webs are. He shudders at the sight. "I hope there's no spider here." he said as he got to work.

It was wishful thinking. Several spiders started crawling around the floor when he tried to clean up the west hall, the office, and the east hall of any webs. As a reaction, he stomped on any that moved. He went back to the supply closet to get a broom and dustpan to scoop up the spiders and dump them in the trash bin, while saying "Ick" repeatedly.

"I hate spider..." He mutters, going back to the office where he left the tablet. Sitting down on the chair, He checks the time. "12:33." Going through the cameras, all the animatronics are in their same spots; the candles burn harmlessly in the dark. "Everything's okay."

Suddenly, he cringed. "Ack." He stood up, feeling his legs tensed in response to something else. "I think those leftovers from home found that pizza." He threw his cap on the desk as he runs straight to the bathroom.

* * *

A series of mechanical parts makes a whirling sound. The first movements were the eyes blinking once. Those same eyes made note that the dining area is as dark as ever, and not a child to entertain in sight; it was the same as it has been every night when free roaming mode activates...almost.

Two lights are on both sides of the room. It was something new to the eyes; and if it's new, it needs to be known.

Looking to the left, Freddy and Chica haven't made any movements signaling their free roaming is on. So Bonnie set his guitar aside and went toward the candle to his right. It was closer to his usual path, making it convenient.

The fire burns mysteriously in the dark to the animatronic; making wavy movements like it was dancing. The light it has gives out a bright-like feel to the dark place. He reaches his hand out toward it.

* * *

It was 12:40 and Joseph nearly screamed out of confusion. One of the animatronic was moving...scratch that, it was WALKING! He was about to flush when this strange thing happened on his tablet. "_Why is he walking?! There's no reason! Why did I have that conversation about walking with her?!_" His breathing slowed. "_Calm down. Let's just watch him and see what happens without making a sound_." Setting the tablet by another sink, he made sure he was able to wash his hands without the faucet making any sounds. Getting the paper towel was harder, but thankfully the bunny didn't seem to notice. The next camera shows he's interested in the candle Joseph set up.

"_Uh oh_." Joseph thought about the combination of fire and a fuzzy suit ending up with a burning restaurant. But he tried to think positively. The animatronic can't be that careless, right? Right?

Wrong.

Bonnie's hand reaching out to the small fire caused the Night Guard to scream out.

"Don't touch it!"

* * *

Bonnie's hand jerked backwards from the flames at the sudden sound of a voice. Whose voice was that? The only voices he has in his memory are the children's, and this one is nothing like that. He pinpointed that it came from the direction of the bathroom, and started walking in a slow pace.

* * *

"_Crap crap crap_!" Joseph thought panicked. He just blurted out the words because he was worried about a fire. Now an animatronic is heading this way. He realized he needs a place to hide, but where? One place did come to mind; the women's bathroom. But the animatronic might hear his footsteps...unless there's another sound; the toilet. "...I needed to flush anyway."

* * *

Bonnie nearly reached the doorway to the bathroom hall; he's not as fast since the free roaming mode needs time to settle in every start of the week. Suddenly there was a flushing sound, followed by some taps. The bunny entered the hallway and hears the continuous flushing sound coming from the men's restroom. Entering, he saw no one, not even in the stool making the sound. Suddenly, there was a tapping sound from behind.

* * *

Joseph quickly made his way to the women's restroom after he flushed. He made sounds of footsteps, but hopefully, the stool will be more noticeable. Switching the tablet view to the bathroom hallway, he had to think. Why is the animatronic moving? Do the others do that? What happens if they see him? The last question is the most frightening as it made him think back.

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Suddenly, it all makes sense. Being hired right away, the foul smell, the doors, large amounts of bleach, lack of cleaning around the security office...The animatronics, the three on stage, killed someone a previous night, and the workers know about it. "_That's why that smell felt familiar...It's a_..."

Bonnie entered the men's restroom; now is the time to move. Joseph rushed his way out of the bathroom area, into the dining area. Then he suddenly stops.

The chicken is looking directly at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Nope!" Joseph screamed in response as his feet took him straight to the east hall where the security office is. "Nope! Nope! So much nope!" Once inside, he slammed the button to get the door to close. Shortly, he heard a banging sound on the door. Checking the tablet for the hallway, only Chica was there. "Where's the rabbit?!" Suddenly he looks at the other door, and turned the lights on for it. A glimpse of the purple animatronic was enough for him to shut the other door as well. A similar banging sound was there.

"Why?!" Joseph swore loudly. "I finally get something that'll help, and this is what it is?!" He buries his face in his hand. "Why does something try to screw me over every damn time?! This sucks!"

Several minutes passed before Joseph decides to look at the tablet. "1:13...84% power." He checked the hallway cameras to find neither of the two animatronics, so he opened the doors. "Why do they even need a night guard if they got killer animatronics...?" Going through the cameras, Bonnie's in the supply closet and Chica's in the dining area again, near the candle on the east side. "Damn it. Chica, leave the candles alone!" Joseph screamed to the east hall. All it did was make him close the east door when the chicken got close. "I got to get those candles back."

It was 1:58. Joseph spent the time figuring out what the animatronics do during the night. So far, Bonnie only goes to the west hall while Chica goes to the east. If that's all the animatronics do, then the night guard has a good idea of what to expect from where. There's still the other two though; Freddy and the red fox. The bear hasn't made any movements whatsoever, and the fox is still curled up in its den. He wasn't sure if the fox is an actual threat, but the fact that there's a camera for that spot means something.

Finally, he has an opening; Bonnie's in the backstage and Chica's in the bathroom hall. All he has to do is not make a sound while getting the candles in the dining area. His shoes has the biggest risk of making sounds, so he took them off and set them on the desk. He remembered his socks would make him lose traction on a slippery floor, so he took those off as well. Double checking the tablet to make sure the animatronics are in the same rooms, he made his move out toward the east hall.

The feeling of being out in the open was already starting to get to him, but Joseph pressed on cautiously. "_Just get the candles, and head back to wait for the next one_." He made it to the dining area and went to the candle on his right. He could smell the scent of vanilla in the air, but the smell of rot is still around. He blew out the candle and put the lid he left next to it on it. "_Glad I left those there_." He went to the other candle and did the same. Deciding to check his tablet for the last candle in the backstage, he frowns at a sight. "Bonnie, leave that alone!" He yelled as he took the west hall back to his office. The camera show Bonnie and Chica entering the dining area to notice the candles are gone. "Sheesh. For killer animatronics, they act like kids."

2:33 and Joseph still couldn't find an opening to the Backstage. Most of the time, one of the two animatronics are in an area where he'll be spotted if he ever walks out to get the last candle. He is so glad the cameras don't take so much power.

3:00 wasn't any different. Cameras were being checked. Doors closed and opened every time an animatronic approaches and leaves. Granted, their attempts to get in the office surprised Joseph a few times, but he was getting used to their pattern. "Oh boy...3 AM." He said, not as excited as he would've liked to attempt. He set his lunch bag on the desk, still keeping a watch out for the two things. Nobody mentioned a "lunch break" happening in the middle of the work night, so he thought, "Why not 3 AM? It's halfway through my shift."

PB&amp;J sandwich, a bag of chips, and a can of soda lie on the desk. It wasn't a peaceful night lunch, but it was nice to have something good in a tense situation.

3:23 and Joseph set down his drink. "Oh. Finally." Bonnie's in the supply closet and Chica can be heard in the kitchen making noises. He has to move quickly this time; he'll be shutting the west door to make sure Bonnie doesn't get in while he's out. Doing so, he sets out through the east hallway with the tablet again.

Getting close to the dining room, he hears the clattering sounds of pots and pan coming from the kitchen; Chica's still there, doing whatever. He could find out, but that's obviously a bad idea, so he continued sneaking toward the Backstage. "_The smell_..." He thought as he got to the door. It was left ajar, most likely by Bonnie, so the smell was getting out through the open space. "_Damn it, I shouldn't have eaten_!" He covered his mouth with a free hand and entered the room. Using the candle to try doing something about the smell ended up complicating the situation. Still, he managed to get the candle, blow it out, and put the lid on. He was just about to leave, but quickly stepped back.

Bonnie just left the west hall. Joseph tightened his grip on the tablet. He just got pinned to the worst room possible, one that's filled with eyeless heads, and a body inside a suit. He felt something trying to reach his throat, but he swallowed it down while getting the tablet to show the dining room. Bonnie's starting to approach the backstage door. "_Why_...?" He thought of hiding behind the door, but Bonnie could close it and spot him. Should he use sound against the animatronic again? But what could he use?

A grim thought came when he looks at the suit on the table. He set both the tablet and candle on the table. "..._Sorry_!" He thought as he pushed the suit, feeling a liquid-like substance on his palm. There was a splat sound as the suit fell to the floor. That would definitely get Bonnie's attention. He grabbed the tablet, set to view the backstage, put the candle in his pocket and heads behind the door.

Bonnie entered the room. Through the tablet, Joseph could see the animatronic's looking at the fallen suit. He's still too close to the doorway, so he has to wait for now. He sees Bonnie looking directly at the camera. Is he watching? He considered changing the view, but it was too risky at the moment. However, Bonnie just stood there, staring at the camera. It made Joseph uneasy. He wanted to make a break for the office, but Bonnie's in the way. It was just a tense staring contest between the animatronic and the camera. Then the tablet showed static with a message.

"_Signal lost_?" Joseph read in thought. He heard footsteps, signaling Bonnie moving somewhere. A couple seconds later, the static cleared up. Joseph yelped at what it showed, and he immediately covered his mouth, getting the substance on him. He mentally swore at the two things he just did. Bonnie's face, making a soulless gaze, was close to the camera in the room, causing the yelp. That only lasted a few seconds; now he's staring at the source of where the sudden noise came from.

"_Busted_!" Joseph mentally screamed as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Bonnie banged on the door, though he'll probably be able to open it. He realized the sound of the animatronic banging on the door would alert Chica, wherever she is, so he needs to find a spot before either she comes or the door behind him opens. The tables have numerous chairs that could cover him, and the animatronics are too big to be able to crawl under them. Nodding, he went under the nearest table. "_Wait, Bonnie might see me_." One of the tables in the center of the room would be a better option, so he crawled his way toward the middle table.

He spotted Chica after he got there. He couldn't see where she's looking, but she seems to be walking around the tables, heading toward the backstage. A few seconds after she passed by his table, Joseph crawled toward the one on the other side of the room. He's got enough distance between him and the animatronics, so he crawled out and stood up to see the backstage door opened. Bonnie spotted him, and shortly afterwards Chica. It doesn't matter at this point, Joseph ran toward the office, making it in without difficulty. He had the tablet set to the east hall to find Chica there. He shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that was way too close!" He uttered before quickly checking the west camera. Bonnie's on his way, so he shut the other door as well. It was then he noticed something on the hand he used. His breathing shuddered as he stares at the familiar thing that helps supply the human body with life. "Wh...What's...?" He wanted to scream. There was a person, dead, inside that suit. What's worse, he pushed it in an attempt to distract Bonnie, and now he has the gunk on both of his hands and his mouth.

He saw the backstage a few times already on the tablet earlier and saw that suit sitting on the table. Eyes popped out of the eye socket with the stems keeping it from falling to the floor. Maybe the suit was the death of that person. Since he felt so much blood from it, it must've meant that whatever the suit has is too dangerous for the human body.

Joseph saw two lights coming from the window in the west side. It was most likely Bonnie staring at him. He was angry at the animatronic for what happened to this person before him. "What's wrong with you?!" He snapped, putting the tablet on the desk to press both hands on the window. "Look at this! This is blood from the person in that suit! Why did you kill that person?!" The two lights from the other side of the window disappeared. He looked at the other window to see most likely Chica's eyes. He went over to the other window to press his left hand on it. "What did that person do to die like that?! What did I do to make you go after me?!" The lights from the other side disappeared. "Don't ignore me!"

His demands were met with silence. Clenching his right hand into a fist, he hit the wall next to the window. "Why, damn it?!" He moved his hands to pick up a paper to use to wipe them and his mouth from the gunk. They left their mark on the windows, backstage door, and the floor when he crawled under the tables. The paper wouldn't clean up his hands and mouth well, but at least there won't be a mess. "Why did...?" He checked the cameras quickly to find Bonnie and Chica in the dining room, so he opened the doors. "...Why...again...why...?" He saw the tablet showing a blinking icon on a corner. It needed to be recharged, so he set it on a metal box used to supply power to it. "After..." He grits his teeth. "Stop thinking about it. Just...get through this." He saw his lunch still sitting on the table.

Lunch break has been canceled.

* * *

**Full Title: Leaving the Office**

**Oh wow, almost 3k words in this one? I feel good with that.**

**Ok, so what do I think about this night? Well, the first night is supposed to be the easiest, but if someone ever leaves something out there, like candles, it's going to make things complicated. Combine that with the risk of a fire, and locked doors, no one's going to be happy...except for maybe anyone affected by a pizzeria negatively.**

**Well with that, thanks everyone for reading. If you have any questions or comments, please post it in the review. I'll see you later.**


	4. Arc 1, Ch 4: Continuing

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. I'm impressed; other people have follow and favorite this, and this story has been added to a community called "Five Nights at Freddy's" made by rainbowthefox. Thank you all for showing interest in this story. Like always, if you have something to say, please post it in the review section.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF belongs to that one guy...he's working with Warner Bros. now is he?**

* * *

Mistake Four: Continuing

_Tuesday, Nov. 23th, 6:00AM_

_Ding-dong..._

Electricity flowed through the restaurant after the bell. Light piercing through the dark rooms brings a welcoming change to anyone who had to sit through 6 hours of stress. The two animatronics were back on the stage, looking as though they never left in the first place.

Management came in to be greeted by the foul smell coming from the backstage room. He would've assumed the worst if not for the fact that the janitors couldn't come the previous days. As he enters the dining area, he saw a familiar sight making a trail across the dining room under the tables before it abruptly stopped. He sighs. "On the first night?"

"What..." Another voice make him look to where it came from. Joseph was in the bathroom hall. As expected, he was very upset. "...is..." He approached the manager. "...wrong with you?! A dead body? Killer animatronics? Cover ups? You suck!"

"I'll answer any questions you have. I'll see you in my office." The manager said in a surprisingly calm tone.

Joseph stared surprised for a moment before groaning out of frustration. "Fine!" He had a list of things to say, but apparently, Mr. Anderson looked like he had to do this sort of thing many times; it made what the guard wanted to do completely pointless. Joseph had to rethink this while the manager went to his office. He had managed to clean up any mess on him, leaving only the ones in the dining room and his office.

Eventually, Joseph entered the manager's office. He doesn't care about the details of this office. The manager is well past the point of dislike, but he's the only one with answers to his questions. "Okay..." He started. "...Why do you even need a night guard if you got THEM roaming around the place?"

Anderson interlaced his fingers together, his chin resting on them. "Insurance. We needed someone here during the night to qualify. It was supposed to be for every night, but five is enough."

"..." Joseph had to think about this. Something gets broken, and they don't have anyone to fix it? "How come you don't have anyone fixing those things? You look like you've done this crazy stuff before."

"Budget cuts." was his answer. "You should know by now that these accidents didn't leave a good impression on this company. So there are budget problems. It was easier to hire a night guard to make sure they don't leave, and have those doors for their safety."

Joseph glared at him. It sounded like there was no value put on the people who worked here at night. How many have been here and ended up going through the same fate? It was a pointless question though as he could guess the numbers. The numbers... "...How do you live with this?"

"I have my reasons." He answered. "But with budgets as it is, this restaurant won't make it through the end of the year. You don't have to be here that long, just for five nights, and then you can leave." Joseph had forgotten about that part. Part of his contract says he has to be here for five nights or risk getting blacklisted. Something about making sure people stay here. "In this case, it's four." Joseph showed a hint of surprise. "Thanksgiving is coming this week, isn't it?"

Joseph doesn't want to question it. At a life or death situation, he'll take anything that'll get him through this insanity. "Just four nights, then. Fine." He had another question. "Why exactly are these things doing all this?"

"You didn't hear the voice messages?" He shot back.

Voice messages? What voice... "The phone? All I heard was a bunch of legal stuff from those papers. How was I supposed to know it talks about something else? Nobody ever said anything." Joseph questioned.

"That's why you were out of your office then." The manager muttered, thinking about the trail left by Joseph. "Next time, listen to those messages when you come back for your next shift."

Joseph let out a breath of air in frustration. "_So this sort of thing has been going on for a while and no one wants to talk about it._" He feels tired, but if he's going to be continuing this job, he needs to find a way to survive the next three nights. "I'm gonna look around for a bit before heading home." He glanced at the dining room to see the trail. "Ugh..."

"Don't worry about the mess. The janitors will clean it up."

Joseph fumes at the comment. He felt the scent candle he left in his pocket and thought about leaving it with the manager. He decided not to and left without saying anything else.

The backstage is out for now because of the awful smell. He would probably find out more about it the next shift. He decided the first place to look around in would be his office. He noticed a speaker sitting under the desk. Thinking about it, he could use that to cover himself while he hides under the desk. But he could only find one speaker, and that would cover only one side. Still, it could help if something happens. It was the only thing he could see that might help in this situation. Grabbing his bag, he went to the next place.

The west hall has a stack of speakers around the place. He could definitely use them to cover the exposed areas under the desk. Plus they're not plugged into anything. The idea of hiding in the office started to sound like it was possible. Though he had to wonder; wouldn't other people have tried something like this already? Would this actually work? It's possible that the animatronics could move the speakers themselves and spot him. "Maybe I should look for another plan just in case."

The east hall wasn't any different with its speakers, but Joseph did manage to find something; it was a metal grate that matched his size. "A vent?" Checking the screws, he found he would be able to get it open with the right tools. The question that remained is whether the other side would actually fit him or not; he'll find out tonight. If it does, a thought came that the animatronics might notice the grate if it ever opens, so he would have to find a way to make it look like it's closed. The speakers nearby became the answer. Nodding, he went to the next place.

Other than the tables and chairs, the dining hall is an open space. He figured from a couple hours ago that the animatronics are unable to crawl under them. He was also able to hide from Chica when she went to open the backstage door. So if something happens, he could slip under them to avoid them. The chairs themselves look to be attached to the floor, preventing any use other than little coverage from sight.

Then there's the main stage itself; Joseph couldn't help but shoot a glare at the three animatronics. They just stood there like last night never happened. He shook his head, knowing better. He had a thought in mind that could easily solve all of his problems, but it's not an option. He had to think of something else. "..." His glare soften when he gazed over the animatronics one more time. "Hm..." After the hum in thought, he saunters over to the last place in mind;

Joseph looks at the camera for the Pirate's Cove. "Why is there one for this place?" He wondered, worried. From a security standpoint, it would make sense. However, he recalled that this animatronic has been out of order for years. At the very least, this place should've been taken down, or the animatronic inside put somewhere else. This animatronic can't possibly be active during the night, right? It's an unsettling thought. Bonnie and Chica are already bad enough by themselves. Who's to say Freddy won't be the same? His breath shudders at the thought. Regardless, he's here to find his safety options. The inside of the cove had a chest, most likely filled with pirate stuffs. Other than that, there isn't anything else. "Great…" He mutters, shutting the curtains.

He felt that's everything he's going to find for now. He found a few options that could help him survive the remaining three nights. For the office, if something happens, he could use another speaker in one of the hallways and use it to hide under the desk. If that doesn't work, there's the vent in the east hall, assuming he could fit inside. His last option would be the bathroom stalls. He had a close call last time, but so far he only saw Chica hang around the hallway there. He wasn't sure about Freddy or the fox. It'll have to be discovered later.

Joseph isn't looking forward to the remaining nights, but it has to be done. Until then, he needs sleep, bad.

* * *

**Full Title: Continuing the Job**

**...Even though there isn't much of a choice. Any sane person would leave after the first. I'm sure Mike Schmidt would do the same since there isn't anything in the game holding him back. So something like legal papers would make sense. Even if I had strong feelings for a place years ago, I would not come back for another night of danger and stupidly low pay. That's just not worth it.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Thanks everyone for reading. If you have questions, I encourage you to put it in the review section. See you later.**


	5. Arc 1, Ch 5: Snatch

**Hello everyone and welcome back. Well, I don't have anything new to say. Things seem a bit steady right now. So enjoy and don't be afraid to say anything.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? FNAF belongs to Scott, OCs are Five's...Heh...five...**

* * *

Mistake Five: Snatch

_Tuesday, Nov. 23th, Evening_

Getting outside after the first night was an amazing sensation; for starters, Joseph wouldn't have to deal with the foul smell any longer. The fresh air was far more welcoming than he thought. The rest of the morning and afternoon was basically heaven after what he went through. He knew it wouldn't last forever, though; he needed to prepare for the next night. He left some of his cleaning supplies at home and brought tools in their place; a flashlight, so he wouldn't have to use the door lights so often, a screwdriver to see what's behind the vent in the east hall, and spare batteries.

Joseph was told that if he's going to come in early (for obvious reasons), it would have to be at 11:30 from now on. He had the extra thirty minutes just to get settled in, plus the cleaners were out that day. At least the place smells better now. He wondered what they did with the person stuffed inside the suit, but the question was immediately discarded; he has thirty minutes to prepare, so he has to make the most of it.

Tossing his security guard hat on his office desk, he got his screwdriver and went out toward the east hall. He was about to unscrew the grate when he looked at the animatronics. He can see them from here; what if they can see him doing this? It might seem silly, but if his life is on the line, he can't rule that out. He has to block their sights somehow. He then recalls some papers on his desk. With that in mind, he put the handle of the screwdriver in his pocket, grabbed three sheets of papers, and sauntered over to the show stage.

"Perfect." He grinned, looking at the papers covering their eyes. It took a few items to keep them in place, but the band shouldn't see him do anything now. While he got them up, other ideas came to mind; Joseph remembered Bonnie and Chica not having the guitar and cupcake with them when they were wandering around last night. "_Maybe I'll give them something **else **to look for_." He thought, taking Bonnie's guitar from his hands. It took some effort, but it's in his arms now. Taking the cupcake was easier. Humming a tune, he went back to the security office.

Setting the cupcake on the desk and the guitar on his chair, Joseph remembered the phone messages he skipped last night. He's got time to listen to them, so it might as well be now. He was about to replay it until he spotted the second cupcake on one of the monitors. "Maybe I'll put that on Chica's plate to mess with her." He muttered, grabbing the second cupcake to place on Chica's plate. Back to the office, he replayed the first voice message.

"Hello? Testing...Testing...This thing on? This better be on. I don't know why I have to do this."

"..." Could these voice messages be left by the guard before him? Joseph shook his head before remembering the boring part that is the introductory and legal papers. This might be a good time to check the vent in the east hall. Plus it's nearby, so he won't miss anything this time. Out into the east hall, he started to remove the screws on the grate. The top two he started on came out easily. Peering into the other side, he nodded in approval and continued to remove the remaining two screws.

"...and the carpets have been replaced." the voice mail got to this point, meaning it'll get to the animatronics soon. "If you didn't read the papers, that's your fault. This is my first and only week working here and I'll tell you why. I was supposed to be getting voice messages myself about this job, but some guy went and messed with everything. That's probably why those stupid things..." Suddenly, a loud swear word caused him to jump while he heard the sound of a door closing. Shortly, there was a banging sound. "Damn it, Foxy, go away!"

Joseph blinks. Foxy? He doesn't remember any of the animatronics with that name. Unless the message was talking about... "Oh crap..." And now there are four.

Hearing the door open in the message, the voice got back to talking. "That's what I'm talking about. Apparently, these things have a 'free roaming' mode at night so their servos or whatever doesn't lock up. The good news is it works. The bad news is it works." Joseph has no idea what to say to that. "They wander around the place. If it was just that, I wouldn't have a problem. But no, there's something else." Joseph heard a door close, followed by silence.

Glancing at the guitar on his chair, he noticed how in poor a shape it's in. The tuners' off, and the guitar itself looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a while. Shrugging, he used the supply in his bag to start cleaning it up. He then wondered where he's gonna put it after he's done. The office is not an option. That would probably just encourage Bonnie to come here more often.

He heard a door open in the message. "So...Yeah. You probably noticed those sounds." He nodded in response. "That's the doors closing so those things won't get in the office you're in right now. Apparently, these things won't recognize you as a person if they see you after hours. They think you're an endoskeleton without its costume on. And that's against the rules here. So if they catch you, they'll try to stuff you in one of the suits." It was describing the aftermath of the scene he witnessed last night. "Those things have a bunch of wires and beams and stuffs in them, so you won't survive that." The suit itself was the cause of death then. "They didn't tell me these things when I signed up. I'm glad I'm leaving after this week."

"..." The person behind that message did probably 'leave' in a sense. It just wasn't in the way it was intended. Joseph checked the time; it was several minutes until midnight starts. He had an idea on where to put the guitar. He just hopes the message ends with enough time for him.

"I'll leave some tips on getting through this. First, Bonnie only goes through the west hall, while for Chica, it's the east. Foxy won't be active until your second night here." Joseph cringed. It's his second night right now. "He slowly moves out of his curtain. If he's gone, close the west door right away. He actually charges toward that door. He'll be back inside his curtain once he gives up. Just keep watching him, so he won't surprise you. I don't know what Freddy does. He gets active tonight, the third night." Yep, definitely all four of them. "So yeah. I'll tell you tomorrow, if you make it anyway."

Click.

Just a few minutes left before the clock strikes midnight and things go horribly wrong. Joseph ran straight out of the office to put the guitar in the one place he has in mind. After that, he dragged one of the speakers in the west hall toward his office.

_Ding-dong..._

And now the nightmare begins again. With the speaker under the desk, Joseph got to the tablet right away. He understood Bonnie and Chica's patterns by now. If the message is correct, he has to watch out for Foxy from now on. The camera for the Pirate's cove meant something in the end. He couldn't help but smile at one thing though; the band on the stage looks silly with the papers on them. Checking the Pirate's cove, the curtains are closed. He probably should've opened it to confirm Foxy's location. He recalls the flashlight he brought from home and got it out of his bag. Exiting to the west hall for just a brief moment, he shined the light down the hall, finding nothing but unused equipment. "..." Maybe Foxy's still behind the curtains. He'll find out when he actually finds him. He shuts the light off and walks back inside the office.

CRASH!

The sudden sound startled Joseph. His first thought was to look out the hall again, but that's too risky. Instead, he checked the tablet for the show stage. Bonnie is missing; he was found in the dining room without the paper over his eyes, and with something else in sight; a table has been flipped over and chairs were knocked to the floor. They were removable after all, but there is a problem now; Bonnie is heading his way.

This is exactly why he didn't want the guitar to stay in his office; Bonnie will make numerous attempts to get in there, and that would be bad for the power. He also won't be considering the mess he'll be making during the search for his guitar. "Plan B." Joseph uttered. Grabbing his bag and the tablet, he went out to the vent to the east hall.

Maybe he was being quick, but Bonnie's inside the office. He found no sign of Joseph in here, but that's the least of his concern. The bunny looks around the office, moving equipment elsewhere to look to see if it was covering his guitar. Often times, those equipment end up on the floor. Joseph could hear the sound of his office being turned into a mess. "_I cleaned that office last night! Come on!_" He thought, dismayed. Bonnie eventually gave up, and took the east door out. He passed by the vent, walking out toward the dining hall.

The red light in the dining hall signaled it being used right now, but Bonnie ignored it for the search for his guitar. The red light turned off. Bonnie stepped back onto the show stage and removed the papers covering Freddy and Chica's eyes. The chicken eventually moved and noticed Bonnie staring at her with concern. She looks toward the area where Bonnie put his guitar before he leaves to find it not there. With Bonnie's expression, she concluded that it's missing. Putting her plate away, she walked off the stage to help look for it. Like Bonnie, she started with the security office.

She noticed a red light on the camera in the east hall being on for a second before shutting off. Despite that, Chica made it in the office to find nothing but the mess Bonnie made. Walking out to the dining area, she shook her head toward Bonnie. The guitar is not in the office.

Joseph tensed up whenever he heard one of the animatronics in the east hall. Apparently the vent is bigger than he thought, meaning it's possible for an animatronic to get inside. Thankfully, they don't seem to notice anything off, making the vent a safe area. As long as he doesn't do anything to raise suspicion, he should be fine for the night. Still, there are problems; the tablet needs to recharge soon, meaning he has to leave the vent to recharge the battery. That also means exposing himself to the animatronics. Bonnie and Chica won't be looking in the office for a long time, but there's still Foxy. Speaking of which, the voice message says to keep checking on him. The camera for the Pirate Cove shows the curtain's still being closed. The time is 12:22, so it's probably too soon for anything to happen.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before forcing them open. "_Quit trying to jinx me!_" Joseph had constant worries of something happening. Being in the vent has its own problems; the vent is dusty, dark, narrow, and can make noticeable sounds. He felt his body relaxing and shook his head. "_Don't_." He needs to get his body moving to prevent relaxing too much, or risk sleeping. Leaving the vent is not an option unless he has to recharge the tablet. He looks back toward the deeper part of the vent to see nothing but darkness. He has his flashlight, but he doesn't want to risk his cover. Checking the cameras, Bonnie's in the backstage, thankfully cleared of the stuffed suit, and Chica is still in the dining area. They both still seem to be looking for the guitar. Pirate Cove still has the curtains closed. Turning the tablet off, he took it and his flashlight and crawled deeper into the vent, leaving everything else behind.

Chica shook her head, unamused. She heard sounds coming from the backstage. It was the spare parts being moved around carelessly. There's no chance the missing guitar would be in there if Bonnie is making a mess. Where did he even get the idea of turning the place upside down? Still, she's looking for the guitar too, mostly just to stop the mayhem, so she started with her usual route to the kitchen. There, she looked around, making the clattery sounds of pots and pans. She heard a sudden unfamiliar sound coming from somewhere. Looking for the source, it was somewhere around a grate inside the kitchen. She took a few more seconds of staring at the grate until she got back to what she was originally doing.

Joseph silently breathes out a sigh of relief. His feet hit a wall of the vent, causing a sound that reached the kitchen. "_My shoes are gonna kill me._" He couldn't turn around to crawl through the narrow vent passageway without making sounds, so his feet led the way. The dark made his situation worse, so all he has to do at the moment is rely on his other senses. His ears noted the clattering sounds coming from the kitchen while his hands feel the dust all over the area.

His hands felt another passageway across the one that reaches the kitchen. There's also enough room for him to turn the right way without making sounds this time. Trying this, he's able to crawl through the vent without his feet bumping into another wall for now. He wants to check what's going on throughout the restaurant, so he made sure the tablet wasn't facing the grate when he switched it on. The backstage is a mess, thanks to Bonnie. He doesn't need to find Chica since he can hear her, so that leaves the pirate's cove.

The curtains finally open, but open slightly. Peeking out, the fox pirate, Foxy, looks directly at the camera, jaws gaping from loose parts. The camera facing his cove just turned off. Opening the curtains further, Foxy noticed a table turned over and chairs knocked to the floor. Someone must've done it. Others will take care of it. Until then, he went back to looking at the camera, still off. Minutes passed, the camera's remains off, and the gap between the curtains widen. Finally, he steps out, ready for the charge. The camera remains the same.

He charges.

Bonnie looked everywhere in the backstage and found nothing but the mess he made. He didn't see the camera turn on after it did once a while ago. He remembers that when a camera's on, the source came from the security room. But when he was in there, it had no person or endoskeleton. Whatever makes the cameras blink red will have to wait. The guitar needs to be saved.

"AAAAAA"

Bonnie's ears perked up at the familiar screeching sound. It means that something happened in the security office. He stepped just outside the door to see what's going on. Several minutes passed until a figure emerged from the west hall. Foxy halted his screeching when he didn't find anything outside of a mess. It's usually something else, but it doesn't matter if there isn't anything. He decided to leave and go back to the cove. On the way, he saw Bonnie staring at him and instantly picked up the pace. Getting to the cove, he closed the curtains behind him, ignoring the red light on the camera. Bonnie stared at where Foxy went to for several seconds before resuming the search for his guitar.

Joseph sneezed. "_Freaking dusts_!" He closed his eyes in frustration. Eventually, one of the animatronics will hear his sneezing, if they didn't already. He finally decided to unbutton his work shirt so his t-shirt underneath can cover his nose. He wondered how far he had gotten. He made two left turns a few minutes ago before deciding to check on the cove to see Foxy closing the curtains. He wondered if he should risk using the flashlight to see what's ahead. After some thought, he decided to turn the flashlight on.

He took a few minutes to let his eyes adjust to the light in the darkness. Ahead lays more dusts, much to his misfortune, but thankfully no grates. There is another path leading to the left. As for himself, he's nearly covered in dust. "_I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this_." Looking back, he found a vent path leading upwards. Checking that shows nothing but a straight path. He guessed it's probably for the air. He feels he can keep the flashlight on for a while longer since there doesn't seem to be any risks. It was comforting to have some light after being in the dark for so long.

Reaching the turning point, he was greeted by another grate. "_That's the end of that_." He thought. Wondering where the exit here leads to, he thought about using his flashlight to search. He doesn't hear any footsteps, so it's probably worth a try. It didn't take long to figure it out. "_Oh...Still there_." He smirked underneath the shirt. He doesn't expect Bonnie to ever find his guitar for a cruel reason; he hid the guitar in the women's restroom. "_I think that's enough for now_." he thought. It's going to take some time to crawl his way back to the other grate, but he could probably find what he missed on the way back to the other entrance.

It was past one in the morning according to the tablet. With the flashlight off, Joseph decided to check only the hall cameras and pirate's cove. The curtains are still closed. He lets out a sigh as he turned the tablet off. It was back to how it was when he first got in the vent. He didn't have to worry about getting caught for now, but waiting for his shift to end is stressing. As tempting as it is to check the tablet for the time, it takes up the battery power more than it should. Eventually, he's gonna have to go back to the office. "_Technology...you love them and you hate them_." In this case, there's more hate. Limited battery power, limited power to use, and three active killer animatronics.

Tomorrow, there's gonna be four.

How long has it been? Joseph hadn't seen or heard any of the animatronics coming. They might be convinced there's nothing in the office. His thoughts still say killer animatronics, but it was a faulty programming...right? They see people during the daytime all the time, and they recognize them just as they are; a person. What changes during the night that makes them think someone is an endoskeleton? In what way does he even resemble an endoskeleton?

Still, despite the questions, there's something else about them. They're not regular animatronics. Joseph remembers other animatronics similar to them and they do nothing like what's happening during the night. The largest was the first thing he saw; they can walk. How is it possible? All this time, he has never seen something as advanced as a walking machine. Then there was something that happened just after his shift started; Bonnie knew his guitar went missing. Do they know what something is or isn't there? Can they identify an object?

They're interesting questions, but he couldn't find a way to answer them. It doesn't matter anyway. They're interesting, but Joseph would rather get away from this place the moment his fourth night ends.

It's nearly two according to the tablet. It turned out all his thinking helped him passed the time. He grimaced at a problem he expected though; the tablet's running low on battery. He needed to be sure the tablet is charged up for a few reasons. Checking the cameras, the curtains are still closed and both Bonnie and Chica are in the dining area. It's probably as good as it's gonna be for now. He just needs to make sure they don't see him getting out of the vent. Sliding the grate open, he crawled his way out toward the office. He pressed his right hand on his forehead. "_Why...?_" He thought when he saw the mess left behind by Bonnie. With the tablet on the charger, he stretches.

Now he waits.

* * *

**Full title: Snatch the Guitar**

**I wasn't satisfied with this chapter when I finished it. Making a couple changes here and there made me feel better about this.**

**Thanks for reading everyone. See you soon.**


	6. Arc 1, Ch 6: Eye

**_Hello everyone and welcome back. I posted this later than I'd like to, but I want to make sure I'm satisfied with this one before I move on. So here's something for the weekend. With that said, I'm glad to see a few more people are interested in this story. And someone reviewed, so thank you Pokmon for that. Well, like always, if you have something to say, please put it in the review section. Enjoy.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: This'll be the last time a night gets split into two parts._**

* * *

Mistake Six: Eye

_Wednesday, Nov. 24th, Night Shift_

Joseph didn't think there'd be more problems when he got back to the office. For starters, he can't risk lighting the hallways without alerting the animatronics. They seem to ignore the cameras this time, but it still doesn't make him feel any better; he **is** at risk of getting caught and stuffed into a suit. He tried to reassure himself that this is just until the tablet is charged up, but the time it takes to charge is going to be a while.

"_Quit jinxing me!_" He thought it would be better than this, but apparently something wants such misfortune in his job. He grits his teeth and checks the time. It was about 2:30. He figured he only needs to check the halls for the animatronics since he's not going out for a while. Still, he had to wonder about Foxy. He hadn't seen him leave that cove yet. Maybe the fox just lost interest? He shrugged, thinking it's possible. If that's true, he'll probably be like the other two and not bother with the office anymore.

He brightens up at the idea of an easier solution to his problems. Once they see nothing in the office, they'll leave it alone. It can't be that easy, can it? Nah, there's still trying to avoid being spotted even once during the night. He wonder how the animatronics would respond to the cameras though. They've been ignoring them so far, but they do know when it turns on. Still, they haven't been coming to the office. They're probably busy still searching for the guitar. He smirked again. The only animatronic who can morally go in the women's bathroom is Chica and all she does is stand around in the hallway.

…Come to think of it, Bonnie only went in the bathroom hallway once and that was last night when Joseph warned him not to touch the candle. Other than that, he just goes around the west side of the building. For Chica, it's the east. They never seemed to break that pattern unless they hear noises. It might be something that'll help him later on.

Until then, its 2:50, and almost time for his lunch break. Joseph lets out a breath of air. After what happened with the suit from yesterday, he didn't feel up to eating anything during his shift anymore. The risk of going to the bathroom made it clear that lunch will have to wait.

3:00, the halfway point for his shift. Nothing's happening, but he doesn't want to lower his guard. He's curious about what Bonnie and Chica are doing, but decided it's not worth the power. "_Geez...How long does it take for this thing to charge up?_" Checking the hall cameras, he decided he had enough and took the tablet out of the charger. He also took a paper, a board and pen with him to keep his mind occupied. He was back inside the vent shortly afterwards. It's too dark to see, but using the scent candle helped get him started. He started with his observations.

He must've felt too relaxed, but Joseph had to stretch. He actually lost track of time throughout writing on the paper. There was still use of the tablet or flashlight. But he hadn't been found out yet. Looking at the other cameras, Bonnie's in the supply closet while Chica's in the bathroom hallway. "_Warm._" She walked to the end of the hall. "_Cold_." A few minutes later, she was standing fairly close to the camera, staring at it. "_Warmer_." Several minutes passed and she left the hallway to the dining room. "_And cold_." It's just after 4 now. Pirate's cove still had the curtains closed.

Joseph wondered if they'll ever find the guitar. He could return it after 6, but he's been wondering how Bonnie would react when he sees his guitar in its polished and tuned up state. "_4:30, then I'm gonna go charge this thing_." He decided.

"Uhh…"

The guard stopped his thoughts. "What was that?" He mouths to himself. It sounded like some kind of moan with a raspy tone. It briefly reminded him of the living dead known in fiction stories. Why would he hear something like that? He put his tablet down, spotting two pinpricks in the dark.

"AAAAAA" Joseph jolted backwards away from the sudden yelling, accidently knocking down the candle. Chica is right at the grate entrance to the vent trying to reach him with her arms. The guard is out of reach, but the vent looks barely big enough for her to get in. And barely is too much a risk for him. Blowing out the candle, he took his bag and went deeper inside the vent. He made audible sounds, but he didn't stop until he made turn to the right.

There's only the sound of soft banging on the vent and Joseph's breathing. He also feels light-headed from staying in one spot for too long, and then suddenly moving. He's glad the worst didn't happen, but he had to wonder how Chica found out about the vent. It took a while to think, but there's probably one answer; he forgot to close the vent. And now that she knows about this, it'll mean the other animatronics will know and the fact that he's here, assuming they can communicate with each other. The vent was never meant to be a permanent solution.

A while later, the sounds stopped. The guard checked the tablet to find Chica in the dining area, most likely to let the others know about the vent. He knows that if he stays any longer, one of them will try to fit in here and grab him; it's back to the office.

A quick check of the cameras, and Joseph made his way to the office. As expected, nothing else is inside. Tablet on the charger, it was back to the night one situation. "_…Sheesh, I'd rather be cleaning up this mess, or make Bonnie do it if I could._" He fumes. "_Childish animatronic...At least the cupcake survived._" He thought, staring at the thing on his desk.

Thump...

His expression turned to concern. Something coming this way. The west hall cameras was clear, meaning...

Chica is looking right through the window. Joseph quickly shut the right door. He sighs. "Of course..." He looks at the two pinpricks in the dark. "So." He started. "How's it going?" No response. "Yeah, I figured." He leans against the right wall, out of Chica's sight. Maybe that'll get her to go away. He still has his flashlight to check the other hall. A few minutes later, he looked through the right window to see the pinpricks gone. She's obviously going to come back later. Doesn't matter. He's got plenty of power after spending most of the shift in the vent. A quick check of the cameras shows Chica back in the dining area, so the right door is reopened.

Joseph used his flashlight to check the west hall. Finding nothing, he decided to check the Pirate's cove on the camera. Still closed on the curtains. Shrugging, he shut the tablet off for a bit.

"5:20..." Joseph mutters, checking the tablet. Bonnie went to his door a couple minutes ago before leaving. Now he's in the supply closet. Chica's in the kitchen again according to the clattering sounds. "_Let's get the guitar_." He took off both his shoes and socks, left the west door closed, and head out toward the east hall with just his tablet. He wanted to do this quickly this time. Bonnie and Chica might not see him unless they moved, but that still doesn't mean Foxy won't. He can see the dining area after all.

Joseph decided to risk it. The clattering sounds nearby means Chica's still in the kitchen. Watching both the cove and kitchen door, Joseph eventually made it to the bathroom hallway. He was about to get the guitar in the women's restroom when he remembered he got dust on him from the vent. Bonnie would probably notice the dust. "_A quick wash won't hurt_." He thought, putting the tablet behind the faucet. After washing and drying his hands as quietly as possible, he took a quick glance with the tablet before taking it and the guitar out with him. He felt uneasy when he got to the show stage, mainly because Freddy's standing there. He reassured himself that the bear won't move until tomorrow night.

"..." Yet he felt a need to say something to the leader of the band. "...Hey..." He was speaking quietly, but just enough so that Freddy could probably hear him. "Tell me...What did I do to deserve this?" he mutters while setting the guitar on the stage. "I already have enough problems in my life. I don't want any more."

Clunk.

The sound caused Joseph to tense up. It wasn't anything like the animatronic footsteps he heard so far. It was the sound of metal landing on the floor. Even if it's different, it doesn't put him at ease. It came from the other side of the dining hall. Joseph turned around, hoping it was something else.

Unfortunately, something loves to prove him wrong. "What did I say...?" In the dimmed lights shows the form of Foxy, standing outside of his curtains. He stares directly at Joseph, with golden lights in the pinpricks of his eyes. The exposed endoskeleton legs and feet were the source of the different sound. His gaping jaws and canine-like teeth gave an uncomfortable feeling of what could happen if he gets close.

Foxy made the first charge toward him, starting with going around the tables in the west area. Joseph knew he had to move quickly and moved between the two tables in the east side. Foxy already reached the north-west corner. "_Crap, he's fast!_" He knew there's no way he's going to outrun that fox to the office. Seeing him run pass the second north table, Joseph ran to the west. The path was blocked by the fallen table and scattered chairs, so he tried jumping over them. He made it across, but he ended up stumbling to the floor. "_Crap_!" He knew he wouldn't get up in time before Foxy grabs him.

Crash!

The sudden loud sound was close. Joseph knew he should've been grabbed at this point, so something else happened. Looking, he was surprised to see Foxy on the floor as well. He had apparently tripped over a chair. He should've been able to get over it easily since it's easy to jump across. Unless...

The animatronics can't jump.

Taking advantage of the situation, Joseph got up quickly. He lost his tablet when he fell, but he had no time to look for it. Bonnie and Chica most likely heard the sound and are on their way. Instead of the tablet, he took one of the chairs and carried it to the east hall. He briefly caught a glimpse of Chica before he was in there. The clunking sounds reached Joseph's ears, meaning Foxy's on his way. He left the chair behind and continued running. He heard the same crashing sound, giving him confidence that Foxy won't catch up to him now.

Joseph made it to the office and closed the door. He let out a breath of relief. "Sheesh..." However, just as he felt safe, he heard the familiar clunking sounds. Two golden pinpricks appeared behind the east window. He got his flashlight and shines it to the window. Foxy stood at the other side, staring at him. It was similar to how Chica and Bonnie watch him when they couldn't catch him. But Foxy is doing something different, leaving Joseph with an uneasy feeling.

"_Those eyes...Is he...glaring?_" He thought, watching the eyes. They seemed to be narrowed. The most logical reasons for the eyes would be because of the chairs and the fact that he escaped. However, Joseph wasn't sure if that was the case, since this is an animatronic. There's some other reason for this. He couldn't ponder this anymore when he saw the fox raise his hook to touch the window.

"SKEEEEEEE"

The sound of the hook on the window was like nails on a chalkboard, but much worse. Joseph carelessly dropped his flashlight to cover his ears, to no avail. Gritting his teeth, he spoke. "S-stop it!" The sound continues. The guard went to the door to get out of his sight, but he still had to cover his ears. Foxy's hook continues to scratch the window, ignoring the marks it makes just for the sole purpose of the loud sound reaching the guard's ears. The guard curled up on the floor, realizing he could do nothing about the sound hurting his ears.

The glaring, followed by the sound, stopped when Foxy heard something coming from the dining room; music. He left the east hall to see what it was. Bonnie found his guitar on the stage and started playing music right away. The sounds it gave out struck a chord, playing throughout the restaurant, and he continued. It got Foxy and Chica's attention. Joseph was denied the entire music thanks to the fox.

Foxy's actions got to him. The chasing, glaring, and the sound of the hook on the window. Bonnie and Chica's screeching isn't that loud in comparison. What was with the fox that it did something that would be bad for the ears? It's unnerving.

Meanwhile, in the dining area, Bonnie plays the hour away with his guitar. Chica watch him play, while Foxy went back inside his cove, hearing the music. Bonnie seem to be enjoying the improved sounds that he didn't want to go anywhere else. It made him question how his guitar reappeared on the show stage, looking as clean as the first days. There was no answer, so music was in the air until the hour was up.

From the shadows, the cupcake glares at the imposter on Chica's plate.

* * *

**Full title: Eye Contact**

**I always think there's something up with that cupcake...Anyway, I know from FNAF2(and three if you want to count the phantom) that Foxy CAN jump. But this was how many years ago? Odds are, all those years of rusting away(and no bath) is bound to do something to those legs.**

**Ok, so overall, what did I think after writing out the second night? At first, I was disappointed, mainly because of the vent. I don't want it to be a permanent thing, but an option in case something happens. So with the changes I made, I feel like I'm ready to post this chapter.**

**So with that, thanks for reading everyone. See you later.**


	7. Arc 1, Ch 7: Refresh

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. This time, I'm going to post the last two nights in their entirety. So that's one night each chapter. I may or may not change this at any time though. So until then, enjoy, and if you have anything to say, please put it in the review section.**

**Disclaimer: The hat is gone! The freaking hat is GONE!**

* * *

Mistake Seven: Refresh

_Wednesday, Nov. 24th, Night_

Night three, the halfway point. Joseph found it hard to believe that he made it this far. Using whatever's in the restaurant, observing the animatronics, and listening to the phone messages have been helpful. He hopes there are helpful tips on Freddy, the last one.

...Four against one...The last two nights are going to really suck.

Joseph wish he could just not go inside, but he'd get found out and lose any chance of finding another job. It's a cruel situation, but at least he only has to do four nights in total...Doesn't that mean someone else will be doing five? Maybe he should leave his notes for the next poor sap that fell into this death trap.

Until then, it's time to prepare.

Joseph unsealed the grates in the east hall and women's restroom. He considered the one in the kitchen too, but decided that it's too risky. He started on his next idea, which was giving the animatronics something else to look for. It worked for Bonnie, but his and Chica's patterns were already figured out. Even if the bunny deserved it for not cleaning up the mess he made, taking the guitar is a bad idea. It didn't stop Joseph from putting sticky notes over their eyes though. It was an improvement from yesterday. "Perfect." Next up, he took Freddy' hat. It was a little heavier than it looks, but not by too much.

Joseph put the hat on his head. It made him feel a bit silly and the hat itself felt like it could cover his entire head if it was big enough. He couldn't help but grin though. "Heh...Maybe if I have a monocle, the hat would fit in well." Walking in front of Chica, he looks at the cupcake. He made a bright expression. "Good evening, mister cupcake. How are you on this fine night?"

He changed his tone to a squeaky voice. "I'm feeling great! But it's really annoying because Bonnie made a giant mess like always, Chica's so noisy, and Freddy stands around doing nothing!"

Joseph stopped his imitation by laughing. "I can't do this anymore. It's too silly. The laugh's worth it though." After his little game, Joseph went to the backstage. Since he has the time, he can find whatever that can help him get through the remaining week. Things were mostly the same, spare suits under the camera, empty heads on the shelves, and no stuffed costume. He shudders at the memory, but noted something else that's on the table. It was an endoskeleton without a costume on. "This thing's just sitting there and doesn't get stuffed inside a suit. How does that thing even look like me?" He sighs out of frustration, but decided to leave it alone.

On the other end of the room, there was a wooden door. Joseph tried turning the knob to find out it wouldn't budge. "Course. And I don't even have a key." Odds are that this could be the best hiding spot if he could get in. But things are never that easy. At least he has the vent, however long it lasts. He did find a box with a table cover next to the door. "Alright." He cleared out the backstage table to put the table cloth on it. Then he put the hat under it. "Not bad. Less mean than hiding the guitar in the woman's bathroom, but it should still take a while to find it." While on the way out, he glanced at the heads on the shelves. Curious, he took a look at the inside one of them.

"Blood..." Joseph shudders. It isn't much, but the fact that there's still blood inside makes him uneasy. "You think you've seen enough, and yet..." He puts the head back and walks out. He decided to walk toward the pirate's cove next. He didn't see Foxy until late last night because of those curtains, so he decided to open them. Seeing the fox pirate with the mouth gaping, Joseph didn't like the sight of those teeth. "Okay, I can't stand those teeth." He took out a small rope from his bag and wrapped it around Foxy's mouth, closing it. "That's a bit better." He also tried taking the hook, but it's stuck in place. Giving up, he got to his office.

It was as organized as he left it. It was irritating that Bonnie made a mess and didn't do a thing about it afterwards, but it doesn't matter now. The only concern is the last message. He's got less than 10 minutes left, so the sooner, the better. He pressed play for the second recording.

"Hello-crap!" The voice suddenly went to swearing, followed by a door closing in the message. "Ugh...Can I get five minutes of sanity in this place?! Screw it, no more do overs!" The person over the message was clearly irritated. There were probably numerous attempts to make this recording. "Okay, so this is probably your second night here, because this is my second and last recording for you." _Nope, third_. "But if it isn't..." There was a scoff. "You're either really lucky or really stupid."

Joseph rolled his eyes. "What an attitude..."

Suddenly there was an echo-like voice in the message. "Freddy, get out of the woman's restroom!" That comment surprised Joseph. What was Freddy doing in the woman's restroom? The echo in the voice disappeared. "Damn perverted bear..."

"...The leader of the band is a pervert?" Joseph felt that Freddy just went from scary to creepy.

There was a sound of a door opening. "...Anyway, on your third night, Freddy gets active as well. So you have all four psycho robots after you." _You don't have to remind me_. "You think Freddy would be easy to spot because he's the center of attention. But nope, he hides in the shadow like a little creep."

This is getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"And he's at the right hall now." The sound of a door closing was heard. "So yeah, the only way you're gonna find him is those glowing eyes in the dark. He only goes to the right hall, so that should be easy enough to find him." The door opened from the sound of the message. "That should be everything. Tomorrow's my last night here. Glad I'm out of here after that." Joseph had a worried look, remembering the suit from his first night.

_Ding-dong..._

The guard sat down in front of his tablet right away and checked the stage camera. Amazingly, despite being dropped to the floor last night, it still works fine. All three of them are still there. Pirate cove still shows the fox inactive with the rope around his mouth. Turning off the tablet, he sighs. There's no way he's going to risk power using the tablet or the door lights. He feels so glad he has his flashlight as an alternative. He leans on the metal box holding the tablet, arms crossed. Humming a tune, he taps his upper arm. It was something he would rather be doing in a job like this. But nope, he has to qualify for insurance while avoiding certain death. All for a lousy pay.

This job sucks.

"AAAAAAAA"

"Gah!" Joseph kicked back his foot against the floor in response to a sudden noise. The chair rolled to the wall, causing the guard to hit the back of his head. He gripped his head in response to the pain, swearing loudly. All the while his vision was clouded, not from shutting his eyes tightly, but from seeing a color; red. Seeing just the color made him assume the worse about his head. But he didn't feel any liquid like substance from where it was hit. The pain probably overtook the sense to feel anything else like it took higher priority. The color itself wouldn't go away, but he saw something happening in a brief moment.

"..._A wave?_" The color moved in a round pattern, as if someone made a wave in a swimming pool. There was another similar movement in the same spot. Joseph questioned why he's seeing something like this if it was the color red. "_Red...Waves...Drip?_" He realized he's seeing blood dripping on the floor, causing a ripple to the amount already there.

Slowly, whatever he was seeing went away. The headache remains, but it went down to where it doesn't hurt so much. "Ugh...What was that?" Rubbing behind his head, he then checked his hand to see no blood on it. It's most likely going to leave him with a bump however. Ice should help with it, but he's stuck in the office because of the animatronics. Speaking of which, he decided to check on them.

It was past 12:40...

"What...?" Joseph double check to make sure he wasn't seeing things again. It's definitely nearly one. He has no idea how that was possible. Did he black out when he hit his head? The guard put the thought on hold; he had to check on the animatronics, starting with the show stage.

They're gone.

"...Crap." Joseph let his head droop in disappointment. The dining area showed Bonnie and a set of eyes. He nearly missed it, but he realized that wasn't supposed to be there. It's Freddy, no doubt. Pirate's cove made him cringed. Foxy's staring at the camera with a glare. He then tore off the rope with the hook on his arm, freeing his gaping mouth. The sight made the guard tense up. Suddenly he ran from the camera's view. He's charging through the west hall.

Joseph screamed and shut the left door right away. A few seconds later, he heard a bang on the door, signaling Foxy's location. With shuddering breaths, he checked the east hall. Clear.

Thump. Thump.

He remembered the sound of footsteps an animatronic makes. This one was has the mix of metal. It was fading away with each step. Does that mean Foxy is leaving? After a few more seconds, he checked the Pirate's cove in time to see the fox closing his curtains. It's safe to open the left door for now. That was Foxy's pattern as it was mentioned in the previous voice message; watch the cove, and close the left door if he's gone.

The glare...

Joseph isn't going to get over that for who knows how long.

"He he he..."

"..." He doesn't want to know, but he has to find out what that laugh was. It was demented, definitely male-like, and it's the first time he heard it. But where did it come from? Checking the cameras, Chica's in the dining area, Bonnie's in the backstage, and Freddy's in the woman's bathroom according to the eyes he spotted. Joseph felt tempted to press the button on the intercom and call him a pervert for going in there. He opted not to just to avoid him getting close to the office. The pirate cove curtains are closed, so he decided to turn the tablet off for now.

It should be past one by now, but he didn't want to check just yet. He tried to do something about his headache by massaging his temples. He grumbles, not feeling any better. "...Stupid...whatever it was...making me hit my head." He opens the tablet. "1:18?" It felt earlier than that. He wouldn't mind the sudden passing of time if it wasn't for the fact that the animatronics can move while it happened.

"And right on cue." Joseph shut the right door, blocking out Chica. He had his flashlight shining toward the window, seeing her with her mouth open wide. "Sheesh..." Two sets of teeth isn't something he'd like to look at, but at least he knew where she was. Turning the light off, he had to think about what those two sets of teeth remind him of. Some movie about aliens with a straightforward name. How many are there again? Probably at least three. Joseph didn't think too much about it with his headache.

Hearing the fading footsteps, Joseph thought Chica's leaving. Checking the east camera shows she's just about to enter the dining area, so the door opened. Pirate's cove shows Foxy peeking out of his curtains. He wasn't glaring anymore, but his top eyelid is down, making the guard think he's watching. Tablet off, he used his flashlight to check the west hall. Clear.

Wait...

Bonnie just left the supply closet. Sneaky rabbit. What was the difference between bunnies and rabbits again? Either way, Joseph shut the door when he saw him heading his way. A couple seconds later, he heard something coming from behind the door "...What the...?" It kind of a cheery tune, mixed in with various instruments. The guard could guess it was violins, flutes...maybe a trumpet? No wait, that one's louder than any of what he's hearing right now. At least he's sure on what the theme is supposed to be.

And considering certain horror movies, this does nothing to help him.

"Turn that off! It's freaking me out!" He yelled out as a reaction. Eventually the music stopped. "Sheesh, why did I have to be reminded of that stupid movie?" The pain on his head suddenly returned, causing him to drop his flashlight to grip his head. Grunting in pain, he fell to his knees.

"Hehehe...hehehe."

He heard a laugh, a giggle. It sounded young...a little girl's? Why did he hear that? Something else filled his vision; a figure. It looked like Freddy, but with a different color; yellow. It was standing in front of him, simply staring. Joseph wonders what the deal with this animatronic is. He never saw it before since as he only knew four, the ones trying to get in his office. So where did this fifth one come from, and where are its eyes? It's completely empty, giving the thought that all that's in there is darkness. Despite all the questions, Joseph knew one thing for sure; this is an animatronic, and he has to get away from it.

"Ugh!" The guard had enough of this headache as well. "Stop it already! Whatever you are, just go away!" He felt the image distorting. He also felt his headache easing up. "Go! Get out of here!" Within time, the image disappeared, and he found himself standing in the middle of his office. The headache also seems to be gone, minus the small pain behind his head. Things felt clear now. "...That yellow bear...Was that why I had that headache?" He wasn't sure how something like that could cause such pain. At least he can get through the night without having to deal with whatever it was.

The left door is open. "Why is it open?" He picked up his flashlight and shined it in the darkness. Clear. Same goes for the right door. He checked his tablet. Pirate's cove is empty. Groaning, he shut the left door in time to hear banging. Foxy will go back to that cove eventually.

"Ha ha...ha ha..."

There's that male-like laugh again. "Just what exactly makes this whole thing funny?" Grumbling, he checks pirate's cove to see it closed, so he reopened the door. The time? Just past 3 AM, and somehow he's barely below 40% of power. Joseph let out a breath of frustration. That headache and that yellow bear did this. Now he has to make up for the lost power. Quickly flipping through the cameras, Bonnie's in the dining area, Chica's in the kitchen, and Freddy's possibly in the east hall if those eyes are his.

Is Freddy's pattern similar to Chica's? If so, he'll be easy to deal with...hopefully. Joseph has to just keep the camera set to Foxy while using his flashlight to look out both doors. That should help with what power that's left. He wouldn't have thought of this if he still had that headache.

Stupid bear.

4 AM, and things seem to be going...fairly well. Bonnie was at his door twice, and Chica tried only once. Foxy's head is out of the curtains. Joseph realized every time he had the camera off and back on, the position changed somewhat. "...What is this, red light, green light?" Shrugging, he took the tablet off the metal box and went to the button for the intercom. Pressing it, he turned the camera on. "Red light." After a second, the camera's off. "Green light."

Click.

"Red light."

Click.

"Green light."

Click.

"Red light."

Click.

"Green light."

Click.

"Red light."

Joseph can't say he wasn't enjoying this. He actually started laughing for a bit. "This is silly! Green light." He had his flashlight check both doors. Clear. Click. "Red light." Click. "Green light...HA!" The guard felt like he could do this for the rest of the night.

"**Ha ha...Ha ha...**"

Joseph stopped abruptly. That laugh...that sounded dangerously close. Taking his hand off the intercom, he pointed his flashlight toward the source of where he heard it; east hall.

Click.

"F #$! Bald bear!" Joseph immediately went to shut the right door. He managed to shut it in time, but it did nothing to ease him. That laugh...that was him. Why does he have such a creepy laugh?! Actually, why does he even have it in the first place?! Even if he looks stupid without his hat on, he's still very threatening. The guard felt himself shaking and his heart beating rapidly. It several deep breaths before he was finally able to calm down. Freddy will leave eventually, just like the others. Then he can get through the rest of the night.

4:20 AM...

_He's not leaving..._

_Why is he not leaving?!_

"Go away...!" He threw his own hat on the desk to run his hands through his hair furiously. At this rate, he's going to lose all the power before 6 AM even gets close. He pats his head numerous times. "Think think think...What now?"

Plan A.

Joseph opened his eyes, pausing at the idea. He couldn't go through with that idea because Bonnie brought a hurricane with him last night. And with Freddy right outside the east door, the vent is out. This is the best option right now, but first he has to make sure no one's watching him. Using his flashlight, west hall is clear, and Freddy's not looking through the window. He had a feeling the later could change at any time, so he left the light on. Once he had the two stereos arranged for him to hide in, it was simply waiting now...

Making sure the west hall is clear, so that nothing comes in from there and move the stereos...It feels like the worst moment ever.

"Why can't I just have lunch?"

3% power...

Joseph put the tablet on the desk, gave one last check to both halls, both clear of any eyes, and started moving under the desk.

Wrrrr...

He didn't need to think much to know what the sound of everything shutting off means. He sat curled up in the east corner of the desk, moving the stereos to where eyes won't be able to spot him. All he has left now is his flashlight. He gripped it tight, knowing it hasn't let him down since he brought it with him. If he has to, he will use it as a weapon against whatever finds him. He hopes 6 AM comes before that ever happens.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Joseph just now heard these footsteps. That means one of the animatronics is here. But he should've heard it sooner than this; Freddy was in front of the door. He should've been in here already.

What happened next made the guard's eyes widen. He heard a tune, a very familiar tune. It took him back to memories of certain people who used to sing the tune to him. It was originally from some opera, but he enjoyed listening to it. Heck, he hummed it on his second night when he took Bonnie's guitar, and when his shift started this night. Hearing it now only filled him with fear. "_Toreador March._" Through the tiny open space between the stereos, he saw a flashing light reaching the west area. That pointed out an animatronic is there, and whoever it is, is filling those memories with nightmares.

Finally, everything blacked out. Whatever light was making the place dim, the music that Joseph knew so well, the flashing lights...Everything stopped. What remains are the footsteps, and his own breathings. Joseph shut his eyes, not wanting to open them. He had no idea what time it is now, just that he's got a remaining hour to go. He could only hope no one looks under the desk.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

_Worst. Moment. Ever._

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

_Just leave already!_

Thump.

The footsteps finally stopped, but that only means the animatronic is standing. A new sound was made, but it just became the worst sound yet; Freddy moved the stereo.

"AAAAAAAA"

Joseph was met with a pair of blue eyes as Freddy screamed down on him. The guard screamed briefly in response, accidently flashing the light on him. The bear bumped his head on the desk while trying to grab Joseph, ended up missing. The shocked guard didn't know what caused that, but he didn't care. He just crawled out of the desk and took the east door. The only safe possible place he could get to right now is the vent. Removing the grate, he crawled in, only to be stopped abruptly. He looked back with the flashlight to see Freddy grabbing his left ankle with eyes completely dark with only the pinpricks. The hand held such a firm grip that it's not going to be freed so easily.

It didn't stop Joseph from kicking him in the face though. "Let** go**! Let **go**! Let **go**! I do **not **want to **get** **stuffed** in**side** a **freak**ing **suit**!" He spoke up every time his foot hits. Suddenly, the grip on the ankle tightened, causing him to yell in pain and stop kicking. "Uh...Stop it!" The words didn't stop the tightening hold, rather the bear started to pull. "Gah! Damn it! Quit!"

His eyes widened. He wasn't sure if the bear actually broke something, but the pain became too much. He had to yell out as much as he could. When he stopped, he started whimpering. "...Please...stop..." Tears fell out from his eyes. There was one thing left he could do to make the bear let go. "...Your...hat..." He started. "It's...in the backstage...under the table...Please just...let go..."

There was silence for a moment. Finally, the grip loosened to the point where Joseph wasted no time in crawling away. Freddy stared until the guard was out of view. Then he got out of the vent and started walking, likely to where he heard his hat would be. Meanwhile, the guard got to where he could sit up and inspect the injury. There is no way he's going to treat this in a place like this. The company doesn't care if someone dies, so of course they wouldn't care about an injury. He grits his teeth at both the thought and pain.

"_Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or…"_

Damage…Injury. Don't say anything…Don't even show it, no matter how much it hurts…

Freddy got to the backstage. The only times he was ever here was if he was putting the endoskeleton back into the suit or if there was a maintenance check. However, neither of that is happening; he came for a different purpose. He spotted the table cloth covering the table. Moving that, he found his hat in an upside down position. He grabs it and started to wipe away the dust when he spotted something inside it. A paper? The bear took it out and put his hat on. The paper seems to have words on it in a straight line. The words written formed a sentence;

_You have the ability to touch the lives of many people._

* * *

**Full title: Memory Refresh**

**...So...I posted a chapter about Freddy's hat a little after noticing the image on Scott's website. I'm kinda shocked...**

**Ok, so about the part where "damage or death has occurred" and everything else that followed, I had to wonder what happens if someone gets through a night with injuries. Does the company do nothing, or does that person go "missing"? The place does try to cover their tracks however possible, and if it means hiding a body, it could also be someone with an injury. 90 days is more than enough time. That's my thought about the subject.**

**Now for my thoughts about this night; I put "Supernatural" in the genre, even though almost no ghost stuffs happened throughout the story. I think this chapter does that well enough. Also, Freddy always stays at your right door when he reaches it. I don't remember if he goes back or not, but on the last night, he just stays there, waiting for you to pull up your camera.**

**Well, that's all I want to say there. Thanks everyone for reading. I'll see you later.**


	8. Arc 1, Ch 8: Open

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. So I took a look at the animatronic on Scott's website, and wow...Making that would give nightmares. And he said Bonnie gives him nightmares...Anyway, the html code said "87" in a lot of places, and it's making a lot of speculations. Personally, I don't think this animatronic caused the Bite, but may have been there when it happened. The reason why is that there are many other speculations about this, and they seem more plausible. But I'm just rambling when we don't know enough about this "new" animatronic...****I'm wondering how the fourth game will tie everything together...**

**Well, like always, if you have something to say, I encourage you to put it in the review.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Scott's going to give himself nightmares again.**

* * *

Mistake Eight: Open

_Thursday, Nov. 25th, Daytime_

Joseph never lived alone. Who would if for a while you've been having a hard time finding a job and ended up with the one that has possibly the worst pay? None of that would pay the bills, but instead cover at least a week's worth of food. So because of that situation, he's living with family members.

They come from his mother's side of the family tree. She has one older brother, who has an athletic build and is just above the average height. The two siblings and Joseph had had a situation; the mother had a job transfer, and her only child had an education to finish. In the end, it fell to the uncle to look after him. They hit a couple of bumps, but they managed to settle in as a family of three; an uncle with a nephew and daughter. They haven't had any problems with each other for a while.

But a certain job with certain animatronics did not have to be directly involved to cause problems to the two.

Geren didn't think too much when she first came to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Sure, it was a little weird that her younger cousin got hired right off the bat, and there was some strange smell being masked by air fresheners and pizzas. But they've been at the job search for a long time, and she felt satisfied knowing their efforts paid off, even if the pay's stupidly low.

However, after the first night, Joseph was acting strange; he was stressed, like something happened. What it was, she couldn't find out. He would just clam up or shift the conversation to something else. The second night, he was a little less stressed, but his mind was more preoccupied, and he seemed to have carried a look of fear. What sort of simple sounding, low paying job like watching some old restaurant at night could possibly do to someone?

Geren almost wished she didn't ask when the third day came up.

Joseph came home from work with a leg injury. He knew this would scare them, and it did, but there was no other way he's going to get this treated. Geren and Carl, the uncle, threw questions at him, and all they got out of it were silence or stuff about his leg. It wasn't helping that he has to go back there the next night. The whole thing was infuriating. Carl wanted to do something about this but Joseph pleaded him not to. He wanted to tell them everything. He just can't.

Stupid non-disclosure agreement.

Carl eventually gave up on pressing for what happened. Joseph hates doing this. He could've told a lie, but that would make everything worse. He's going to end it all by quitting that job at the end of the fourth night. Hopefully, things will go back to normal and he can find a better job with more pay and less hazards. Until then, there's the pain on his ankle. Thankfully, it didn't break, or he wouldn't have been able to walk to the front door in the first place. Following the best method, he managed to get his ankle resting with bandages, an ice pack, and pillows. Sleep isn't going to be comfortable for a while.

Geren can clearly see that her cousin is suffering. Even so, direct confrontation never works, and she knows why; those papers she saw him fill out when she brought him there said the weirdest things. What were they again? Not responsible for damage to person? Not allowed to say anything about the job? Five day mandatory? She wasn't sure, but that sounds about right. There's something about that place they both completely missed or weren't told about. And now this happens. She's the one who knows a little more about the place since she was there to see things, and with her dad left completely in the dark, it falls to her to do the one thing she's good at;

"_Snooping~._"

It was past noon now, and Carl already left for work. Geren's alone in the house with her cousin sleeping on his bed. She just started to put the ice pack on the ankle, waking up Joseph in the process. "Every hour, up to 15 minutes."

He sighs, not liking the fact that this wakes him up every time, but this is the only way he's going to get better for his last night. He only made a light grunt in response.

"Hey..." Geren started. Joseph did not like where this is going; he's already been through enough stress from killer animatronics and his uncle's pressing. "I know dad's being pushy about the whole thing. But that's just him showing that he cares."

"I know..." He said. "He and mom agreed that when she moved out, he'd be there for me. He doesn't have to remind me of that, or even use her name." He sighs. "He said all that stuff when way before that he told me jobs have risks."

"This isn't what he meant." Geren said, gesturing toward the ankle. He sighed again in response. She knew she won't get anything from him directly, so she eased up. "Look, just...promise that whatever happens, you'll make it through."

Joseph couldn't help but brightened up. Geren got her name for a reason; she is the positive one of the three family members here. No matter how bad someone feels, she was able to make them smile. She stays true as a person with green eyes; a breath of fresh air. Joseph knows she's doing her best to look out for him, but he could see she's hurting as well because of his problems. "I will." He said. "_One way or another, I will_..." After the thought, he spoke. "Let me get some rest."

"I'll be back in ten minutes, ok?" After the nod, Geren left his room. She has to focus on the facts now; whatever's going on at night, the company's doing whatever it can to cover their tracks. That's the purpose of the papers talking about liability and non-disclosures. Joseph's dealing with something at night, and it is clearly capable of hurting him, according to the ankle. She can assume it can be worse than just an injury.

She can conclude the company is well aware of what happens at night, thus all the cover up attempts. The question is, what? Her first guess would be the animatronics themselves, but then she remembered what Joseph told her when they first came there; namely, that it's impossible since they're attached to mechanical parts hidden under the stage. But if it wasn't them, what else could it be?

Geren remembered something else Joseph does; it was a hobby he picked up from his dad's side of the family. Writing always got his thoughts together, and it helps him become more organized. It has been some time since he wrote about anything, but if he did, the most obvious place to find any notes would be in his bag, inside his room. Checking, she found her cousin asleep, and in front of the bed is the unzipped bag.

"_Easy_." With that thought, she took the bag out of the room with as little to no sounds as possible. Sitting down on the chair in the living room, she goes through the bag looking for any paper inside. So far, she found two papers, some cleaning supplies, tools, and... "_Is this my dad's taser_?" She picked up the object. Sure enough, it is. "_Dad's so gonna be pissed if he finds this here._" Regardless, she put it back in. If Joseph took the taser and hid it in his bag, It definitely mean something bad is there, and he's going to need it more than Carl.

She went to Joseph's room again to remove the ice pack. It woke him up again, but only briefly. He simply acknowledged what's going on with his ankle and went back to sleep. With that, Geren's safe to go through his notes. It didn't take much before her heart began to sink.

_-Big surprise, the animatronics can actually walk. Thought they're attached to parts under the stage, but guess not._

_-Stupid job. Animatronics think I'm an endoskeleton without its costume on. They'll put me in a suit if they catch me. Suits will kill a person if forced in._

_-Power is conserved at night. WHY?! They don't care about safety, they just think electromagnetic doors and cameras are enough. Tell that to the last person who got caught._

_-Something interesting, they can identify what an object is or isn't, and how to respond to it. Hid Bonnie's guitar. His response was...messy to say the least. Don't even take the guitar._

_-Took Chica's cupcake and replaced it with the one in my office. One of them went missing. Don't know where._

_-Hiding in the vent saved a lot of trouble. Animatronics stopped coming to my office and Foxy just stayed in his cove. Not sure why he's still active. Vent doesn't work for long. Probably best used as a last resort. Don't know if the vents will work on Freddy. Doesn't get active until night 3._

_-Vents leads to east hall, kitchen, and women's restroom. Opening the kitchen vent is not a good idea. Chica goes to the kitchen._

_-Foxy glared at me. Don't know why if they think I'm an endoskeleton._

_-Bonnie will always be on the west side of the building. Chica, east. Foxy will rush to the west door if he isn't watched often (red light, green light game). This will change if they see or hear something from elsewhere. Good for distraction._

_-If there's a creepy laugh, that's Freddy. It means he's getting closer to the office. Once he's at the right door, he WILL NOT LEAVE. Bad for power. Don't know how to stop that._

_-If the power goes out, get to the vent in the east hall. Freddy goes around to the west hall for some reason._

_-Freddy is the WORST out of all of them._

Geren had no idea how to respond to all of this. She initially suspected the animatronics, but it was blown off for an explanation. Now that it's been confirmed, it made the whole situation seem twisted. Basically, machines think Joseph is an endoskeleton, and if they catch him, he's dead. "_When did this became like that movie about killer robots? That's it, no more horror movies._"

She looked over the last of what Joseph wrote. He appeared to be shaking when he wrote the parts about Freddy, most likely when he was in pain. She dropped the notes in the bag and covered her forehead with her hands. "And I thought it's a family restaurant." Though it did answer all of her questions; the secrecy, the stress, injury, taser, everything she needs to know have been answered.

She needs to figure out what to do next. She can't report this due to risks from those stupid legal papers, but she can't just leave it alone either. Each night ended badly in some way; stress, fear, and pain have happened so far. She could say death is next.

Not going to happen.

She heard a phone ringing. She had a thought on who it was and answered it. "Hello?"

"Geren? It's me." The voice belongs to her dad, Carl.

"Hi dad. What's going on?"

"Have you seen my taser at the house? I just found out it's not with me."

Geren bit her lips. She knows exactly where it is, and right now, someone needs it more. "No, but I'll let you know if I find it." Good thing it's so much easier to lie over the phone.

"It's not that important. It's desk work, but thank you...How's Joseph doing?"

"He's asleep. Still doesn't want to say anything, but...he said he'll be fine."

She heard a sigh on the other end. "It's...I don't think he realized how much we care about him."

"He does. Back then, you told him jobs have risks."

"That's not the kind of risk his mom, or I, would want him to take." He spoke with more seriousness in his tone.

"I know. It's not something he can take. It's already..." She stopped abruptly. "...It's not his responsibility."

She looks at the bag, containing the things Joseph plans on bringing with him to survive his final night.

"...It's ours."

* * *

**Full title: Open Bag**

**Not a night chapter, but throughout the story, there's only a number of things known about the protagonist here. So I thought to make a day chapter to describe what's been going on when there's no animatronic out to get him. Plus I didn't want to jump straight into the fourth night just yet. It's the last night for him after all.**


	9. Arc 1, Ch 9: Deaths

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. So this is going to be the fourth and last night at Freddy's. Lucky him, right? After this, who knows what I'm gonna do next with this? Me, but usually things turn out to be different than what I had originally thought out. Fun times when you're writing.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and if you have something to say, I encourage you to put it in the review.**

**Disclaimer: Happy Thanksgiving(even though it's May)!  
**

* * *

Mistake Nine: Deaths

_Thursday, Nov. 25th, Night_

Joseph felt annoyed when night time came. Ever since he stepped foot in this restaurant, he's been treated like an expendable meat shield for a company that cared for nothing more than to have him qualify for insurance. That was basically it; no regard for the life of a person with a future, or heck, have the ability to fix homicidal robots. Not to mention it affects the loved ones.

That was it, there's only two ways Joseph is going to let this end; either he quits or he gets fired. That's why he took his uncle's taser; if there's going to be no regard as to what happens to him, he's not going to care what he does to the animatronics that gets inside his office.

Maybe after this, they'll think twice before leaving out "murderous animatronics" in the job description.

Joseph saw the last of the workers leave before it was just him. The vents have been unsealed, so he sat in his office with his left foot on the desk. His ankle has a splint on it so he won't accidentally cause pain by moving. The only downside is that he won't be as mobile anymore. He needs to figure out how he's supposed to get around to closing the doors before something could come in here. He looked at his chair. It can roll, so he probably just kick back toward the switches. Gently putting his leg down, he tested the idea. It made some noticeable sounds, but he was able to get from one switch to the other.

This will have to work for now. This is his last night in this crap excuse for a restaurant.

_Ding-dong..._

It will also be his hardest.

Geren grimaced. She wanted to get inside the restaurant sooner than this, but apparently some pedestrians are too close to the place. She has her vehicle parked in front of a store located on the other side of the street with the lights off. If they were teenagers, she would've called the police to send them home; but nope. She's stuck inside, waiting for them to leave.

Why do things have to tease her **now**?

At least they're gone. After another minute, she drove her vehicle down to the parking lot of the restaurant. Like Joseph, she brought her own tools. For one, a lock pick to unlock the door. Not something she's supposed to do, but she's making an exception for this. It took a while to get through because of the condition of the lock, but she was able to unlock the door and enter.

"He he he...He he..."

...If there was an award for creepiest laugh of the year, that one would probably win it.

1 AM, and things are hectic; Bonnie's apparently making frequent trips to the door, causing the door to be shut more often. Making things worse is that he hangs in **front** of the door, instead of being seen from the window. It meant that Joseph had to use the door lights instead to find the bunny's shadow, and that's also not good for the power. "Don't you dare pull a Freddy, Bonnie." Joseph considered just tasing the thing and save him the trouble, but the bunny has the advantage of height. "_Last resort methods..._" At least Chica's in the kitchen, otherwise it would've been irritating to no end. Foxy's just about out of his curtains and Freddy's still in the dining area.

Bonnie went into the supply closet, so the door is open again. That bunny will be back in a few minutes. Until then, it was checking the doors with the flashlight, checking pirate's cove, doors again, and pirate's cove one more time.

Joseph found it easier to just watch Foxy and no one else. He's the only one that rushes straight to the door while the other three just walk. The only reason they would run is if they see him outside the office. Granted, they're not as fast as Foxy, but with an injured ankle, they won't have to get far.

Doors. Cove. Doors. Cove. Doors. Bonnie. Left door shut. Light. Other door.

"Ha ha...Ha ha..."

Freddy's peeking from the women's restroom again. "Perverted bear." The guard muttered. He still wonders how he's going to stop that bear from staying outside his door. Most likely he's going to end up tasing the thing, regardless of height advantage.

Heavy footsteps. Lights. Bonnie's gone. Door opened. Doors. Cove. Foxy's gone. Left door closed again. Banging on the left door.

"Scary."

The sudden voice made Joseph jumped from his seat slightly. That voice...He looks to the east door. "Geren?!"

"Hi." She spoke casually, not bothered by the amount of dust on her when she crawled through the vent from the women's restroom.

"I...How...?" Joseph felt conflicting emotions welling up inside him. He didn't want her here, especially tonight where there are dangerous things. But at the same time, he felt relieved to see a familiar and friendly face. "What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think? I'm here to help you."

"No way!" Joseph checked the cove to see the curtains closed. West hall also doesn't have Bonnie here, so the door is open. "How did you even get in here?"

"Front door was open." Joseph just stares in disbelief. It wasn't exactly a lie since she unlocked the door herself, but still/

Thump.

Joseph shined the flashlight to the right door. Chica's there. Door's shut. "I just now realized that thing inside her beak reminds me of that alien movie." Geren spoke. "Does it stretch?"

"Now's not a good time! And no." At least Chica stands in front of the window. That saves the trouble of using the door light. West door. Cove. West door. "Look, after she leaves. you got to get out of here."

"Yeah...Not happening." Geren crossed her arms. "Them doing this to you for no reason crossed the line." She pointed out his injured ankle.

"..." Cove. West door. East window. Chica's still there. "How did you know?"

"I read your notes."

Notes. "You went through my bag?"

"I even lied to dad when he asked about his taser."

"..." Joseph gave up. Since Geren knows now, there's no way she's going to leave.

"Ha ha...Ha ha..."

"Is that the bear again?" Geren asked.

Joseph flipped through the cameras. They heard a sound coming from the kitchen, yet Chica's still at the right door. "He's in the kitchen." Geren suddenly grabbed pencils and other objects sitting around the desk. "What are you doing?"

"You wrote that the bear won't leave the door."

Joseph felt worried about what she's planning. "No way. Just stay in here."

"And lose all the power because of him?" Geren questioned. "I got a better plan. Is that duck still there?"

"Chicken." Joseph shined the light on the east window. "And no." He opened the door. Other door's still clear. Cove. East hall. "All clear."

"Ok then." She quickly hands him something and left the room before he could say anything. He looked to see it being a walkie-talkie. It made a static sound before Geren's voice came out. "I'll distract that bear if he gets too close to the office. Make sure the others aren't around and tell me when." There was silence. "Hey, it's at least until 6 AM, right?"

"...Yeah…Okay." Joseph had to agree with this plan. He hopes it does work. Until then...

2 AM. Doors. Cove. Doors. Cove. Doors. Chica. Right door shut. Cove. Flashlight. Bonnie. Left door shut. Light. Chica's gone. Door open. Cove.

"He he he...He he..."

Freddy and Chica are in the east hall. Bonnie's in the supply closet. Foxy's peeking out of his curtains. Now's probably a good time to start that plan. "Ok. Go for it."

Geren smirked and left the vent in the women's restroom. Quietly, she sneaks to the doorway leading to the dining area. She spotted Freddy and threw a pen at him. He didn't feel it, but he did notice the sound of it landing on the floor. He stared at the object. "Hi." He suddenly looked to the voice to see something quickly entering the bathroom hall. He walked to the doorway and paused. "Hello." He heard something again, and it came from the women restroom. He entered to find no one inside. He was just about to leave when he saw the light on the camera.

"Red light, teddy bear." Joseph said. Geren's intervention made the bear go back two spots. If they can keep this up, Freddy won't be hanging at the door.

3 AM. Doors. Cove. Doors. Bonnie. Door shut. Cove. Freddy laugh. East hall. Ask Geren. Bonnie's gone. Door opened. Bathroom Hall. Freddy's there. Cove. Foxy just about to rush. Doors. Cove. Foxy's gone. Left door shut. Banging. Doors. Foxy back in the cove. Door opened again.

The two will get through this.

4 AM. Freddy's at the east hall again, so it's Geren to the rescue.

"Joseph, we have a problem, over."

He wasn't expecting the walkie-talkie to go off. He grabbed and started speaking. "What is it?" He asked, slightly bothered that she quoted an astronaut. He quickly checked the cove. Closed.

"Freddy's not leaving the hall."

...What? Joseph checked the east hall camera. The bear is still there. "Why is he not leaving?"

"I don't know. It worked until now."

Joseph let a breath of frustration. Did he figure out their plan? Door. Cove. "If he gets to the door, I'm gonna lose all the power."

"I'll try again."

"Hold on." Joseph checked the cameras. 4AM...30% power...and something just now came to mind. Something that should've solved all of their problems for the night and they could've done this much sooner. Geren probably couldn't suggest it because of the situation, but it was able to be taken regardless of what happened. "..." He vented out a sigh of frustration.

"What?"

"Screw this!" Joseph dropped the tablet on the desk. "We're leaving! I wasted enough power to qualify for their stupid insurance!"

"Wait, seriously?" Geren spoke with a tone of surprised. "I could've suggested that if I knew that's all you had to do. Let me try to distract that bear one more time."

"Ok."

With that, Geren got ready to move back in case something happens. She only let him caught a glimpse of her. but now she's going to be exposing herself to the bear. Left hand on the doorway, she's in the dining area, facing the bear. "Hey, Freddy teddy Fazbear!" She spoke louder than the other times, but it did get his attention. "I threw those pencils at you~." He started walking toward her, but she didn't move just yet. "Yeah, I'm not exactly a clean girl. I hope you're not mad~..." Joseph started sneaking to the vent now that the bear's not focusing on his door or him anymore. Geren's outburst ended up getting Foxy's attention since he peeked out of his curtains. He already started to step off of his stage, so she ended her distraction by dropping the cup holding the remaining pen and pencils to the floor. "Whoopsie~!" She made a dash to the women's restroom vent.

She's done her part, and Joseph made it inside the vent. He lets out a breath in relief, but he knows he's not done yet. He has to get to the other side of the vent.

Bang!

The sudden sound made Joseph realized that he forgot about the kitchen vent. Chica actually broke it open, causing the grate to fall inside, when she heard the sound the guard was making. Thankfully she couldn't reach him, but it surprised him.

And the dust just had to reach his nose.

Joseph covered his nose with his work shirt after he took it off. If it was anyone else, they would've been mad that the guard sneezed on them. Despite what happened, Joseph moved on to the other side where his cousin is. She gave him a quiet sign while pointing to the grate. It's just Freddy in the area again. "Pervert." She mouths to her cousin.

"I know." He mouths back with a nod when he uncovered his mouth. Eventually, the bear left the room, but they could still hear the footsteps. Only when they didn't hear any more did they decide to get out of the vent. The door outside isn't far from where they're standing, so they'd just have to get outside and they're home free. Of course, Freddy had to block their path to the very door.

"AAAAAAAA-"

"Shut up!" Joseph swings his work shirt on the bear's face, effectively blocking his sight. The entrance is out now, and the office is clearly a bad idea. There's only one place left. "Over there. Hurry!"

Geren supports the left side of her cousin so he wouldn't be limping. They're stuck with going to the backstage, the place where people are sent to get stuffed in a suit. At least Bonnie's not in there.

Inside, Geren let go of Joseph, who pressed his hand against a nearby wall. She shut the door and grabbed the table to use as a barricade for the door. Just as the table touched the door, an opposing force instantly knocked her on the floor. Joseph's eyes widen when he saw her and the cause. Freddy forced the door partially open. The guard accidently fell to the floor trying to get away, causing his ankle to act up. He yelped, but Freddy's a bigger concern. As he crawls back, Freddy made it inside the room.

"_Damn it_." After all this time and effort, this is how it's going to end? Him and his cousin getting stuffed inside suits? They had spent a lot of time trying to find a job for him, while she already had her plans set. Finally, they had found a place that decided to take him as an employee. As a plus, the place had machines, something Joseph had knowledge of. On his first night, he was ready to see how these machines work. But this...

Freddy looms over him. Soon enough, the other three animatronics will come in here and finish what they initially started; stuff the endoskeleton they're taking Joseph as into a suit. And he's helpless to do anything about it. "_Wait..._"

The taser...

Joseph quickly got the taser out just as the bear reaches his hands out to grab him. With the electricity flowing, he put it on Freddy's forearm. The foreign electricity started to have a negative impact on the bear as he started to shake violently.

"...aaaaaaaa..."

Joseph saw him leaning forward, realizing he's going to fall over, and quickly turn the taser off to roll out of the way. There was a welcoming thud as the bear landed on the floor. Geren recovered to see what happened. Realizing the door's ajar, she quickly got up to move the table again. There's not enough time to move Freddy out of here, but he's down, eliminating him from being a threat for now. She used whatever she could find to make sure the door would hold; heads, spare parts...she even used Freddy himself.

She quickly stepped back when the eyes started moving. "Taser!" Joseph quickly tossed it to her when she spoke. With it in her hand, she pointed it toward the bear. "Don't move, or you'll get the shock treatment." Freddy didn't do anything but stare at the object. There was silence, minus the banging on the door that was coming from the other animatronics. Fortunately, the table, supported by the weight of spare parts, and Freddy, held the door in place. "Good bear."

Joseph felt a little impressed that he didn't take off his security hat until now. Heck, the work shirt even took the lead for the first time. "Sheesh..." He adjusted his ankle for his pain. Geren set up a spare Bonnie head to elevate the ankle. With that, they're left with waiting out the rest of the night watching the bear in the room. His eyes still stares at the two of them. The guard looks around the room, fuming. Spare heads, and an actual endoskeleton are here.

It's now or never.

"_Let's see if everything I saw is true. I got to choose my words carefully._" After several seconds, he spoke. "Freddy." Joseph's voice got the bear's attention. "What is wrong with all of you? How could you hurt people?" His questions were met with silence, and banging from the door. "_Endoskeleton_..." He looks at his cousin while pointing toward the only object. "Geren, can you bring that here?"

"What for?" She had to ask, but went to get the endoskeleton anyway.

"I want to see if they really can tell what something is." The endoskeleton was placed next to Joseph. "...Look at this." Neither of the two cousins could tell if Freddy's actually looking at it. "How does this even look like me or her? This thing's all skeleton and flat head with buldgy eyes."

"Don't forget duck-like teeth." Geren added. "We're all fleshy with round heads, pointy nose, and hair." She pointed out each of what she said. "Can't miss that."

The guard nodded. "Hand me that head over there." He pointed toward a specific head on the shelf. Geren brought it to him. "Ok, now watch." He spoke to Freddy before he insert the head on the endoskeleton without any problems. "See? Slipped on nicely. Now look." Taking it off, he then puts the head on him. It didn't get far before it stopped partially. He gave it a few soft pats himself while being mindful of any parts before removing it. "It won't fit on me no matter what because it's not meant for a human being."

Geren took the head and did the same thing. "It won't fit on me either." She noticed all the parts inside the head. "Yikes, look at all those things. That's probably the worst out of everything."

"It is." Joseph got it back and took out his flashlight. "One more thing." He pointed the inside toward the bear, and shines the light inside. "Do you see a red spot in here?"

Red spot? Geren quickly took a look. She cringed. "Th-That's blood! We were touching a bloodied head?"

"Yeah, sorry." Joseph said quickly. "But look at this, Freddy. An endoskeleton doesn't have anything like this. And you guys thought you were putting endoskeletons inside the suits." His eyes narrowed while he put his flashlight down. "So tell me..." He shoves the head toward the bear. "Where did this blood come from?!"

The bear started making a sound while his entire body randomly twitches. The words seem to be getting to him. "I'll tell you where; every night, you find what you all thought is an endoskeleton inside the office. Something like that isn't allowed here, so you try to fix it by putting it inside a suit. But the moment you do, they start screaming. Don't you know why? It does not fit and won't ever will because they're never endoskeletons to begin with! The blood should've told you everything!" The twitching from the bear seems to be increasing. Just one more push should do it. "Freddy Fazbear...Look at this mask! You and your friends have been killing people!"

"...aaaaaaaaa" The bear's audio and twitching started to increase violently. Geren got the taser ready in case she needs to defend herself and her cousin. "aaaaaaaaaAAA" The back of his head started banging against the door. "AAAAAA" Throughout his twitching, he got up on all fours, and eventually standing. "AAAAAAAAA" His increasing screams and slamming on the side of the table to get it out of the way of the door made the two move away from him. "AAAAAAAAA" Finally, the table was out of the way, freeing the door. He slammed on it a couple of times before it finally opened just enough for him to run out. "AAAAAAAAAAAA..."

The two stared in shock as to what happened. The other animatronics didn't seem to be coming in, but the two didn't want to take any chances. "I'll go shut the door." Geren spoke before moving the table to barricade the door again with parts. "I think you actually broke him."

The guard shrugs. "Whatever. I only wanted this whole thing to end in one of two ways; either I quit or they fire me."

"Yeah, that's for the best." They realized that the only thing happening is Freddy's seemingly endless screeching in the other room. The door is somehow being spared from the horrible suffering known as the animatronic banging on the door. "You think they'll still be a problem?"

"I don't care. I'm tired of this crap." He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. All of his words and witnessing Freddy's outburst left his heart racing. "Hey Geren?" She looks at him. "Thanks for helping me. You didn't have to do all this for me."

"Come on, this was something I have to do."

"Oh right, because you're going to be a"

"That's not why." Geren suddenly interrupted him. "You're my cousin. What I do is for my family. Dad, you, your mom and dad..." Joseph grimaced. "Yes, him too."

"..." He lets out a breath. "Even though he's..."

"Yes."

"...Whatever happens, as long as you're okay, I will be too."

They hadn't noticed, but the screeching seemed to have stopped. They began to realize it when they starting hearing different sounds, forming into a tune. "Do you hear that?" Geren asked.

"I'm not hearing Freddy yelling. Did he stop?"

While they ponder this, the melody suddenly took on a different tone.

_"We're waiting every night~ To finally roam and invite~ Newcomers to play with us~. For many years we've been all alone~."_

...Are they singing? Not any song the two can recall.

_"We're forced to be still and play~ The same songs we've known since that day~. An imposter took our life away~. Now we're stuck here to decay~."_

Forced? Day? Imposter? Life? Stuck? Decay? What are they talking about?

Bang!

The two jumped when they heard a banging sound on the door again. Poor door.

_"Please let us get in~!"_

Bang!

_"Don't lock us away~!"_

Bang!

_"We're not like what you're thinking~!"_

They anticipated another banging but it didn't come. Not like what they're thinking? Then what's their excuse for killing people?

_"We are poor little souls~ Who have lost all control~ And we're forced here to take that role~."_

Souls? Machines don't have souls,

_"We have been all alone~ Stuck in our little zone~ Since 1987~."_

1987? Neither of the two could recall an event from that year.

_"Join us, be our friend~ Or just be stuck in defend~ After all you only got~"_

The voices in the song suddenly mixed in a chorus.

_"Five Nights At Freddy's~. Is this where you want to be~? I just don't get it~. Why don't you want to stay~"_

_"Five Nights At Freddy's~? Is this where you want to be~? I just don't get it~. Why don't you want to stay~ Five Nights At Freddy's?~"_

...Why don't they want to stay? Was that question actually directed toward Joseph? When the music ended, he grits his teeth. "Why do you think?! I did nothing wrong in the first place! And all of you hurt me in some way!" He began to count the times. "Bonnie, you were the first to go after me! Chica, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Foxy, you kept giving me death glares. And Freddy, you nearly broke my ankle!" He took some breaths to pace himself. "...And do I have to point out that you also killed people who were in the same situation as I am?! I'm done with all of this! I'm gone, and I'm not changing my mind!"

Geren stares at her cousin in surprise. It's completely reasonable, but she has never seen him this angry since a few years ago. While his eyes were shut, she saw something in a corner; it looked like Freddy, but yellow. It disappeared when a sound Joseph is familiar with echoed throughout the restaurant.

_Ding-dong..._

6 AM. Joseph had to force out a sigh. "Finally..." It's all over. Four nights of insanity done, and he's left with an injured ankle. Right at the last moments, he had vented out all of his anger to the ones that have caused him much pain. Now that the chains have been removed, he felt his tears coming out. The feeling was indescribable, he was free to quit. Freedom.

Geren wrapped her arms around him, patting her cousin on the back. "There there..." She had her mind wondering about the yellow bear she saw, but dismissed it as something that goes on when stressed. She smiled. "So hey, Thanksgiving's today."

The soon to be ex-guard breathed out a sob. "I already know what I'm thankful for."

* * *

**Full title: Showing the Cause of Deaths**

**Well, that's the end of that. What did I think about this chapter? Well, I mentioned in my opening note that when I write things, they end up different than what I originally thought out. I actually enjoy that part. The original ideas were that Joseph didn't get an injured ankle, Geren told him to leave the restaurant when she finds out what's really wrong with the place, and the confrontation with Freddy is somewhere else. I didn't even think of bringing in the taser before. So it's interesting that things play out differently than what was in my head.**

**Ok, now we have the song "Five Nights at Freddy's" by the Living Tombstone. I only included the first half since the second would not make sense whatsoever. I also changed it slightly, like "do" to "don't" to make it sound like the right question. Plus it's been a while since the band performed in this story(the last was in the first chapter...wow...), so might as well be this.**

**So with that, goodbye fourth night and hello Thanksgiving. I'll see you all later!**


	10. Arc 1, Ch 10: Contract

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. Well, this is the last chapter for this story and afterwards, I want to find out what to do next. And I would like to hear people's answers for this. Do I post a new story about a sequel or do I keep said sequel in here as a new arc? I would like to hear answers. In fact, I'm making it into a poll for you guys. Please give me an answer when you can.**

**Until then, I will mark this story as "Complete." Enjoy this last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Break time. And I got away with saying random stuff.**

**What was that?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

* * *

Final Mistake: Contract

_Friday, Nov.26__th__, Morning, Thanksgiving Day_

Four nights of torment and what does he get from this? A near-broken ankle, and $120…Did the whole pay included the fifth night he could've taken, but didn't thanks to the holiday? Whatever, the fact is, he's alive, he's been paid, and he's done. Leave the position to someone more suited for survival against four machines of death. His note he left at the office and the phone messages will be more helpful to them than anything else.

Today, Joseph had to apologize; he took his uncle's taser without saying anything. Add not telling him why the ex-guard got his injury, and it felt pressured. He spent part of the morning thinking about it, and accidentally went to sleep until noon. The non-disclosure papers are still in effect, but he can't just say nothing; not anymore.

"Carl?" Joseph decided to risk his ankle to talk to his uncle, who's sitting in his room at his desk. His uncle was surprised to see him up and walking.

"Joseph? I thought you'd still be asleep. Go back to bed." Carl suggested.

"I want to talk to you before you go. It's important." The ex-guard can feel his ankle stinging, but didn't give in. "I want to say, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For yesterday." He remembered his uncle being frustrated for good reasons. "This whole week has been a mess for me, and I wasn't sure if I could take any more stress. That's why I didn't want to say anything to you or Geren."

"I'd feel a lot better if I knew what was going on." Carl crossed his arms, not satisfied with this explanation.

"…It's a very high stress job…" Joseph started. "…and people can get hurt. They didn't tell me these things until I found out myself. Apparently, that's how they hire people and keep them around with a five-day mandatory paper. I got to leave after the fourth thanks to today being Thanksgiving." His uncle's eyes narrowed. There's obviously more that hasn't been said. "They also want me to keep my mouth shut with a non-disclosure agreement."

"I see…" Carl thought about what he heard. "And did you quit?" His nephew nodded. "That's good enough." He walked up to Joseph and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's put it behind us." Seeing another nod, the hand fell down. "A better opportunity will show up."

"Yeah." Joseph felt the animatronics at that restaurant could've had a lot of potential if it weren't for the fact that they're the cause of people's death. After his thought, he noticed something on Carl's strap. "…You found your taser?"

"Yeah. Geren told me where she found it." Carl answered. "It's easy to misplace it when you take your uniform to get cleaned, don't you think?"

Did Geren not tell him? "I guess so…" Joseph was about to say something else when the phone in the house starts ringing. "That's the phone."

"Would you mind getting it? I have to get ready."

The ex-guard shook his head, not minding at all, and went to the living room. Sitting down on a nearby chair, he picks it up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Thomas?"

Joseph recognized the voice on the other end. "I'm hanging up!" He didn't bother listening to what the other person wanted to say. He hears a satisfying click as he hung up the phone, but then a thought came wondering if it's the end of that.

"What's wrong?" He saw Carl coming in when he heard that question. He responded with a worried expression. "Who was it?"

"Ex-boss." Joseph went into thought. "_What does he want now?! I'm done with that place!_" Soon enough, the phone started ringing again. He looks at his uncle. "What do I do?"

Carl took a second to think. "See what he wants. If it's as bad as it look, don't give him any ideas." Geren came in from Joseph's room in time to see what's going on.

"…" He stares at his cousin and uncle. "_Don't give him any ideas…_" With a preparatory breath, he answered the phone again. "What?"

"Maybe you should listen to what I have to say before you hang up." Caesar said over the phone.

"I told you, I'm done." Joseph put on a serious tone.

"Not when you've tampered with equipment, you're not."

"Tampered…What?" Joseph repeated so his relatives can try to fill in what's going on.

"Let me explain. Their servos have been locking up, all of them, since this morning. And you were the last person to get close to them."

"You're saying I messed with everything? That's bull!" Joseph raised his voice in irritation. The only things he did were zapped Freddy with the taser, hit him with his work shirt, and sneezed on Chica when she got dust on his nose. And the animatronics recovered from that. That doesn't warrant all four animatronic acting up.

"Would you keep your voice down?"

"That's bull." Joseph said a little quieter, but with the same tone. "That place is aging. What makes you think the things didn't just rust?"

"The timing." The simple answer made the ex-guard run a hand through his hair furiously. "It's a little too coincidental, don't you think?" Joseph vented out a breath of frustration. "There's one more thing Mr. Thomas."

"What's that?"

"I made a mistake regarding your contract."

"What the hell?!" Joseph snapped suddenly. "What mistake?!"

"The five day mandatory contract is still valid."

"What…you said four days!" His outburst surprised his relatives. Is he being forced to go back to that place?

"Like I said, I made a mistake."

"You're doing this on purpose…"

"Those are your words, not mine. It still doesn't change a thing."

"…" Joseph felt himself at a loss for words. He thought he was done, but now he's being forced to do a fifth night like all the other guards that got sucked into this trap. He has to deal with this crap on Thanksgiving Day too? "…" He was imagining a future event that involved this night being his last to live.

The two noticed Joseph's eyes in a trance-like state. He barely breathes, his skin pales, and sweat forms; most likely there's a change in body temperature as well. They could've said something, but that would blow their cover. "_That look…_" Geren thought. "_That's how he was back then, when…_" Seeing tears form in his eyes, Geren knew she had to figure something out quick. She handed him a slip of paper she found in his bag.

It took a while to notice, but eyes started to look at the paper in sight. It was a drawing; four small, yet familiar animatronics were tearing up while facing toward anyone looking at the drawing. Above them lie words formed into two sentences. Each letter has been given a few outlines of different colors. The words read, "_WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK!_"

Slowly, Joseph took the paper to stare at it. "_…They're…sorry? What…How does that even make sense? They're machines!_"

"Mr. Thomas?" The manager spoke over the phone.

"…" Joseph took a breath. He isn't calm yet, but he can speak. "I'm…here…" He took another breath. "…Monday."

"Say again?"

"…I'll be on the fifth night, but only on Monday. Today's Thanksgiving, and you already gave me the paycheck for the five shifts." He saw his relatives giving him gestures that tell him not to do it, but there's no other option. He has to go through the hidden fifth night. But this time, he's going to make sure he survives. "There's also something else I've wanted to talk about since the first night. One that would solve everyone's problems."

"I'm listening."

"…I'm a mechanic." The ex-ex-guard announced. "Your equipment is very unstable. I worked with things like those before. I know how to fix them."

"And you're just now bringing this up?"

"Obviously because you rather have someone watch over unstable equipment than fix them." Joseph still feels uneasy, but he's slowly getting his confidence back. Is it the drawing, or the ideas?

"I'll think about it, and then I'll decide what we do."

"I'm not done yet." Joseph spoke up. "I get a spare key to the restaurant, and if I think something's wrong, I get to leave early with full pay for that night."

"And what makes you think that'll happen?"

"…You don't want any more 'accidents' happening. And If I'm not there to fix anything, something's going to happen." Joseph said.

"Bold statement, Mr. Thomas."

"…"

"…" There was silence. Granted Joseph took longer with his trance-like state, but with a life being threatened, it's more reasonable. "…and what about the problem now?"

Joseph stares at the drawing again. If they're really serious about the apology, then… "…Tell them they have Monday night to make up for everything."

"Tell them?"

"I'm serious. **Tell. Them**." He spoke the two words with pauses to get the point across.

"…" The silence means the manager isn't convinced. Eventually he spoke. "Very well then. We'll see you next week."

Click.

Joseph paused before hanging up the phone with a sigh. He wipes his forehead with his hands. Was he sweating that much? "…I need a wet rag."

No one here could believe this. Everyone thought they were done with that place, but then somebody had to pull off the five day mandatory contract just because the animatronics were acting up. The timing was just too perfect. It's hard to argue against it. In the end, he was thrown in another night of risks and potential death.

At the very least, it'll be Monday, the easiest night. After that, he can decide to quit. But he's starting to have doubts. If the animatronics are really apologizing and begging him to come back, does that mean they'll stop going after him? No matter how much he or everyone else thinks about it, the outcome is clear; Monday night is when everything will have to be settled for sure.

"_Everything sucks now._"

* * *

**Full Title: Contract Oversight**

**So much for Four Nights at Freddy's. I'm not ready to end this just yet. The main purpose of the games is to survive five nights(not counting the extra ones). Doing the extra stuffs, like figuring out why the whole situation is happening in the first place is completely optional. No matter what happens it never changed the outcome(except for the third game), leaving everything to speculations.**

**Which brings me back to my question; post future chapters as a new story, or keep it in here as a second story arc? It'll be in the polls, but you can also answer in the review. So with that, thank you everyone for showing interest in this story. I'll see you later.**


	11. Arc 1, Extra

**Hello everyone and welcome back. I apologize for not posting anything regarding this story for a while. It would be nice if you could read the notes I put before these chapters before these chapters began and respond appropriately. There are some things I could use a help on and I would encourage everyone to help out if they can. I also put an end note explaining some things that happen at the end of the chapter. So before I get to the comments and questions I got in the review, I want to put in my decision regarding FNAF4.**

**To start, I'm not sure how I'm going to use FNAF4 in this story. There's a lack of information, and some of them feel conflicting since they're mainly about what happened in '87. Odds are, I may or may not get FNAF4 involved at all, but we'll see how this turns out.**

**So with that, I'll answer some reviews.**

_**Pokmon Master 101: **__**"Uhhhh the main character of FNaF 1 is named Mike Schmidt. The guy who takes on nights 1-6 in FNaF 2 is Jeremy Fitzgerald, the guy who takes on night 7 in FNaF 2 is the Phone guy."**_

**The start of this story takes place about a week after the end of FNAF1. The matching dates are in 1993 and 1999. Most people in the community have decided 1993, but I decided to go with 1999 because after that year, it's a new millennium. Now, the main purpose of the game, in my opinion, is to get through 5 nights at Freddy's (...Ha), which eventually turned into 7. About FNAF2, the part about Jeremy is true, but I'm having mixed feelings about the Phone Guy. He did say he'll probably take the 7th shift, but I heard "PROBABLY" meaning he may not have...**

_**"Why don't you have them finish the song."**_

**I explained it in the end note. Basically, the second half would not make sense to anyone because neither Joseph nor Geren have been in the restaurant before the start of the story. Also, the animatronics were trying to apologize. If the second half was included, it would destroy the entire purpose of the apology.**

**Okay, that's all the question. Now I'm gonna decide where this story is going. I'm going to keep this one going and add a second arc to it. I'm going to be busy from time to time, but I'll update whenever I can.**

**I read that Fanfiction is not a fan of author notes only, so I wrote down an extra chapter for the first arc. Have fun!**

**...Renaming stuffs probably won't be.  
**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah respective owners. Blah blah pizza.**

* * *

Extra

_Saturday, Nov.27__th__, Afternoon_

"Not again…" He muttered. He was told it was just window shopping, but he knows her. She has a thing for fashion, and that could change her mind at any moment…right now actually. This time, he's the one with the wallet, so the money's safe…Maybe. He has to go find her again. There isn't anything else he wants to do in a mall, except have lunch together. What should they have, chicken tenders with mash potatoes and gravy? Or hot dogs with great tasting French fries? Or salad with ranch dressing on top? Whatever the choice is, she's going to try to tease him over a certain something.

During his search, he heard sniffling. In a lively place? It's not any of his business, but he was tempted to look. He saw someone standing in front of a board filled with pictures of people with letters next to them; a missing person board. He grimaced; the person there must be related to one of them. He found himself standing close to the board. He doesn't know any of these people, but he was compelled to look at them. "Did you lose someone too?" He heard a question coming from the woman in tears.

"No…But pretty close." He answered. The woman's gaze turned back to the one paper on the board; a much younger woman, most likely the daughter considering the resemblance. He read her name as Ann Colins, and she's been missing…for about a week? That's not too long ago. He glanced at the woman again, getting her attention. He quickly looked away, placing a hand behind his neck. "Sorry. I was thinking about what I said."

"What was it about?"

"…I was thinking I could've been on the board as well. It was a…" _How to say it?_ "…Poor career choice." _And she would be standing here, wondering where I am._

"She said the same thing. Poor career choice." The woman's response got his attention with alert eyes.

"Seriously?" He suddenly pressed a hand on his head wincing at a pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" He adjusted his glasses. "I'm fine, just a headache I get sometimes." _I'm still not over it._

"Mikey!" A sudden voice made him look toward the source.

_There she is. _He looks at the mother. "I got to go. I hope she's found."

"Thank you."

He walks toward the lady that called him. "Did you have to walk away **every** **time** you find something?" He questioned.

"My bad~." She pecked him on the lips, making him brighten up. "So who was that?"

"Just a worried mother." He responded.

"Oh~. Your mom?"

"No, it's…" He saw her grinning. "…First you run off, now you tease me? I'm picking what we're having for lunch."

"You want me to spoon feed you, Mikey, in front of a lot of people?" She asked, obviously playful with the idea.

Regardless, he grins. "I don't care if they watch." Avoiding certain fate made him realized how important are the things he has.


	12. Arc 2, Ch 1: Repair

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the start of the second story arc of "The Grand List of Mistakes." When I first started this, it was actually before I finished the first arc, so I had some things planned ahead while my brain thought of some ways to finish up the first. Take a break to do one thing, and when you get back to the other, you'll come up with some good ideas. It works for me.**

**Okay, so here's my plan for this arc; the full title I put at the end of each chapters on the first arc will not happen in the second. Instead, something else will take its place, and I feel it'll be just as important. I won't go into details about what it is, but I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out easy by the next few chapters.**

**Let's see...what's next...? There's definitely going to be more than 10 chapters this time. I'll let the guests be able to post reviews, so have fun. I'm open to ideas as well, and I definitely will need help from time to time, so keep that in mind. Title description will change and while the character area where things get sorted by filter will change, almost all of the characters will get involved. It will just have them involved more often.  
**

**Ok then, I think that's about all I can think of. If you have any questions, users or guests, I encourage you to put it in the review. With that, have fun.**

**Disclaimer: Freddy characters are Scott's, no matter how much he's scare of him. OCs are 506's.**

* * *

Arc 2: Mistake of the Past

_With a heavy truth placed on the thoughts of many, it leaves those wondering why everything went the way they did in the first place. None of them are ready to discuss it; they have their own problems that they can't sort out alone. Can they let others in to help? Or will they simply remain unsolved as they always have been?_

Ch. 1: Repair

_Monday, Nov. 29th, 11:47PM_

"Gah! Why?!" Joseph Thomas panted. He completely lost track of time getting prepared for the upcoming night. "And for something important too!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead by the time he finished locking the door inside the pizzeria. Instead of the usual routine, he went straight to the bathroom to get a cool wet paper towel before heading to the security office. Dropping the bags, he sits down and wipes the paper towel on his head.

"Ten minutes..." he mutters, checking the time for when his shift starts. He would rather be here at 11:30 to have more time to get ready for the night. He usually spent it by making escape routes, messing with the animatronics, or both. In the case of the missing guitar, it made Bonnie panicked until Joseph secretly put it at the stage in its polished state. They never thought to look in one of the bathrooms. Who would? The place it was in is specifically for women.

Another time was when Joseph swapped the cupcake in Chica's plate with the one in the security office. It wasn't as interesting since the cupcake goes missing anyway, but it was never seen again. Not like it was helpful anyway. It doesn't connect to his tablet, but he kept wondering what happened to the second cupcake.

He had a little idea on using a rope to muzzle Foxy. The lower jaw kept loosening up, and those teeth look dangerous, hence the muzzle. But the fox gave him a glare on the camera and tore the muzzle apart. The poor muzzle went in the trash after six.

Freddy got annoyed when his hat was taken. Like Bonnie's guitar, the hat was somewhere in the restaurant. Joseph put it under the table in the backstage and set a table cloth to make sure it wouldn't be found that easily. There was a piece of paper that came from a fortune cookie inside the hat. Joseph nearly lost his left ankle when he tried to hide in the vent. To this night, he wears a cast to keep it in place.

They were harmless pranks that ended up causing him harm in some ways, but they gave Joseph some insights about the animatronics; they can express emotions, they can identify an object, they can read...They're showing signs of sentience.

The final confirmation was learning; Joseph is not an endoskeleton. They nearly learned this too late when the night guard confronted the immobile Freddy in the backstage after the bear attacked him and his relative. Before the night ended, they tried to apologize to them in the only way they knew how; they played a song. Joseph snapped at them, saying that what they have done won't be forgiven. The following morning, there was a paper found in his bag with them apologizing and begging him to come back.

Joseph coming in tonight proves he probably accepted their apology.

What was different tonight was that he brought a second bag.

"Five minutes." He mutters before taking the second bag and the tablet with him to the dining room. He waves at the three animatronics on the stage with the tablet in hand. He put his hands down, still thinking about last week before he spoke up. "One chance. That's all I'm giving you. If any of you mess up, I'm leaving." He opened the curtains at the Pirate's Coves to look at Foxy. "Hey Foxy." He sets the bag on the stage with the tablet next to it. "I brought some tools with me. I'm gonna try and get you fixed up." Grabbing the flashlight, he approaches the fox. The sight of those pointy teeth unnerved him. "...Please don't bite me."

_Ding-dong..._

By now, it should already be past midnight, but Foxy hasn't made any movements. "I guess that part about "more active as the week progresses" is true after all." Joseph mutters, examining the lower jaw first. If it wasn't for the incident in '87 that he researched during the weekend, he would've been doing his examination more calmly.

Moving the lower jaw up and down, Joseph noticed some off angles on the sides that appear to be the reason for the loosening. "Ok Foxy, I got to take this off to know if it's the head or the skeleton...or both. I hope not. How do I get this off...?" Of course, there's no answer, which left the guard to look. Finding a latch, the head was able to come off, with some force. "Gosh, no cleaning." He coughed when dust filled the air, but continued his examination, starting with the endoskeleton.

"...Good news, that's not loose." He said after testing it quickly. The sight of the skeleton itself is more unnerving than the teeth. Examining the head suit in more detail, he found what he needs, plus a few extras. "Alright, so it has a couple of loose bolts, that's not a problem. But..." He turned the head to the side. "You put too much pressure on the lower jaw that it's still gonna be loose for it." He set it on the stage and stood up. "I'm gonna see if I can find a spare. Be right back."

The first choice is the Backstage, a place where all the spare parts are, but also has a sense of dread. People died there; the rotting smell of a corpse from his first night confirmed that. That smell is gone, but memories of what happened still linger in his mind.

"Don't think about it." He told himself that to calm down. "Just don't." Despite his attempt, he stayed away from the heads on the shelves. It wasn't just the fact that the heads were used on people; another incident happened last week that was more disturbing; the heads were looking at him through the camera.

He shudders. "Just get the spare and go." A couple minutes passed, and Joseph had no luck. "In retrospect, it's been years since the incident in 1987, so there probably isn't a spare in the first place. It was worth a look though." He mutters. He opens the door to exit the Backstage when a figure looms in front of him.

"Ack!" Joseph yelped and moved back, causing the figure to raise two hands up to the chest. He slouched over slightly. "Oh...sheesh, it's just you." He relaxed somewhat and put on an annoyed look. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry!" Bonnie spoke loudly in response. Joseph blinks once as he saw the ears droop over. "I'm sorry."

"...?" Joseph blinks again in response. Machine that understands what he's saying is one thing; an actual talking animatronic? He wasn't sure how to react to everything anymore. "Uh…It's okay."

"I'm glad you came back." Bonnie said, attempting a bright look while putting his hands behind his back.

Joseph understood that the animatronics had some form of sentience, but he never actually spoke to one of them in a conversation. Bonnie also seems different, rather…timid. And to think the guard was three seconds away from slamming the door on his face. "Um...Yeah."

The bunny noticed his uneasiness. He was expecting something else from the night guard, considering he snapped at them last week. "What's wrong?"

"...Well..." Joseph thought about what to say. Really, he's only back because of the five-day mandatory contract screwing him over. He was bitter over that, but seeing this…He wasn't sure if he should still feel that way. "I never thought I'd talk to an animatronic like this."

"You were talking to Foxy."

"I just don't want him to attack me while I'm working on fixing him, so I told him what I'm doing." Joseph explained.

"Fixing? Is he finally going to perform for everyone again?!" Bonnie asked with a hint of excitement.

"Uh..." Joseph noticed that Bonnie might've taken what he said as good news. "...No." Bonnie's bright look faltered. "Court order said he can't perform. I wanted to give you guys a proper night mode, so I told Mr. Anderson about my degree. He said only Foxy."

"Just Foxy? Why can't it be all of us?"

"It's not a Bachelor's Degree, so I'm not officially an expert yet." The guard gave a dull look. "I guess he thought I might mess up and break something important. So if it was Foxy, it wouldn't be a big deal."

"What?" Bonnie showed an upset look. "Why did you say that about Foxy?!"

The risen tone put Joseph on edge. "I didn't. I just said what others could be thinking."

"That's not right." The bunny now has a forlorn look. "Foxy's a part of our family. I don't want to lose him. Neither does Freddy or Chica."

"Huh?" Joseph blinks. Foxy caused that incident in 1987, and as a result, there were fewer customers. He figured Foxy would be treated as an outcast by the others. But there's been no single argument between the fox and the others as he recalled last week. "You don't blame him for what happened?"

"It's not his fault!" Bonnie made his answer with an upset look. "No one blamed him for anything."

Joseph just stared in wonder. The three animatronics got all the reasons to be mad at Foxy, but Bonnie said he's still part of their family. He never thought the bunny would be timid, but the part where he kept trying to get to the security office or look for him or the guitar so often last week had to come from somewhere. He's very loyal to his friends; a faithful supporter, ready to follow.

"...I won't break Foxy. Don't worry." Joseph assured.

Bonnie took the guard's words with a bright look. "Thank you."

The words made Joseph realized Bonnie trusts him to take care of the fox pirate. He has to make sure he won't disappoint him. "...No problem." With Bonnie following, Joseph went back to the Pirate's Cove and stared at the only head for Foxy. "There really isn't a spare, is there?"

"No. There used to be, but they're gone."

The guard sighs. "Well, I don't have the tools I need to fix everything for the jaw, so I'll just have to tighten up the bolts for now." He said as he got to work. Getting the bolts suddenly because difficult since he has a flashlight in one hand and the tool in the other. He remembered Bonnie is watching, so he could help. "...Can you hold the flashlight for me, Bonnie?"

"Oh, sure." The animatronic answered as he holds the flashlight Joseph gave him.

"Point it this way." Mentally thanking the help, Joseph finished with the loose areas. "Okay, that's good for now. I'll put this back on." With the head suit back on, the latch was closed. He took the flashlight back, and starts to open the hatch on the back of the head. "Next part, free-roam."

"Mister." Joseph stopped his hands on the hatch momentarily to look at Bonnie. "You never told us your name."

The guard was startled. "Seriously?" Looking back, Joseph was focused on surviving each night that conversation never happened. He only knew their names because his boss introduced them. Plus he works the night shift; who else would be here but him?

_Sentient animatronics._

"It's Joseph." the guard answered.

"Bonnie!" The two moved to see Chica looking at the bunny. "What are you doing over there?"

"Hi Chica!" Bonnie said with a waving arm. "Joseph is trying to fix Foxy. I'm helping!"

The chicken changed her view to see who he's talking about. "He actually came back." Joseph left the back of Foxy's head alone to face the newcomer and nodded. "...So...You gonna say something?"

"...What am I supposed to say?" The guard questioned.

"I don't know. Something?"

"...Something."

The comment made the chicken slap her forehead, wherever it is. "That's not what I meant."

Joseph thought of what to say. "…Foxy's jaw should be fine, but I still need the tools to make sure it stays that way."

"He gets to perform again?"

The guard shook his head. "Can't. But if I can fix him, I can get you guys to move around more often." He glanced at the leader of the group. "Freddy's the leader. How do you guys get through the nights without him?"

"We follow the rules." Bonnie answered. Joseph then remembered the list of rules somewhere on the east hallway and checked his tablet.

"...Oh." It was difficult to see because of the statics and small size, but Joseph could make out what it said. "I only saw the safety rules...Heh..." He let out a grin. "I don't think we listen to at least 3 of them. Don't run." The two animatronics look at him. "Hey, Foxy does that too, and I don't see you pointing fingers at him."

Chica rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't yell."

"...Okay, I'll give you that one." Joseph starts grinning. "What's with that smug face?"

The guard covers his mouth. "Okay, here's the last one. Leave before it gets dark."

"We all have a reason for that." Bonnie said. "This is our home, and you're here for the nights."

"Yeah, true. There's more on the list, but..." The guard scoffed, trying to hide his laugh. "They're just common sense." He glanced at the time. "Huh...1:06. And Foxy still isn't active?" He got to the back of the fox's head.

"He usually moves at 4." Chica said. Joseph nodded in confirmation. "Freddy can move too, if the power goes out."

That was new information. He was told not to let the power go out. So he did what he could to make sure he did just that. Night three didn't give him that chance though. "How come?"

"It's a rule." Bonnie answered. "If the power goes out, he has to find out why."

Bonnie's definitely proving that he's the faithful follower if he knows so much about these rules. "...I could let that happen, but I don't like being in the dark, and I could get in trouble for wasting power." He opens the hatch to look at his options. "Hopefully, tomorrow will be different after Foxy walks around again." He looks wide eyes at one part of Foxy's head. "Oh crap..."

"Swearing." Bonnie said as he and Chica turn to face him. "What?"

Joseph pointed somewhere behind Foxy, making the two curious enough to see what has him worried about Foxy. They see a part where something could fit in. "I don't supposed you guys have a computer somewhere?" They shook their heads, leaving the guard to sigh. "Great...I need one to access Foxy's program." He closed the hatch.

"Wait, that's it?" Chica put on an annoyed look.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll ask the management in the morning." He said.

"You said you'll fix Foxy!" Bonnie spoke up with a disappointed look and tone to match it.

"I will! I can't do everything in one night. I'm just one person." Joseph put his tools in the bag when he noticed a blinking light coming from the tablet. "I got to recharge the tablet. I'll be in the office making notes for this, then I'll figure out what to do next."

Chica shook her head, discontent. Bonnie put his hands behind his back while his ears drooped over. "Okay. Bye Joey."

Joseph did a double take after hearing Bonnie. "_Joey?_" It was a little weird that he was called by a similar name, but he shrugged it off and made his way to the office.

1:33 and Joseph decided to take a break from writing. He could tell from the tablet's sound that Chica and Bonnie are in the kitchen, a change compared to last week. "Hm..." He couldn't help but stare at the tablet itself for what it's supposed to do. It's connected to the cameras, it makes sound, has the time, shows power usage, and how much is being used. He had an old machine once that doesn't keep track of the time accurately anymore. He turned his attention to the thing charging the tablet; a big metal box with an opening compartment.

"...Damn it, I'm an idiot." He said before opening the box, revealing the very things he was looking for. "This thing just slapped me in the face." He went over to the microphone. Pushing the button to activate it, he spoke. "Bonnie, Chica, can you two bring Foxy to the office, please?" Joseph spent the remaining time getting the tablet to change from being a camera monitor to a computer monitor.

Several minutes later, there were sounds of heavy footsteps coming from the west hallway. Bonnie and Chica were struggling to get the fox inside the room. When they set him down, Chica looked annoyed while Bonnie gave an exhausted look. "Okay, why did we have to bring him here?"

Joseph held out an open hand toward the tablet showing a log in screen, almost as if presenting it. "Surprise, surprise." He said with a dull look.

"And you had that with you for a week?"

"Shut up, I already insulted myself for it." Joseph sat down on his chair and pulled out the keyboard.

"Hey Joey, is it asking for a password?" Bonnie asked when he looked at the screen. Joseph nodded. "But how will you"

"I'm in." Joseph said as the welcoming sound chimes.

"How did you know what the password is?"

The guard sighs. "Let me put it this way." He started. "'Password' is such a horrible choice that it got listed twice on the top 10 worst passwords." He pulled out a cable. "Let's get Foxy hooked up." Seeing the very object on the fox's right arm, Joseph covered his face with his hand. Why...?"

Despite the unintentional pun, Foxy was connected to the computer. Joseph made a backup of Foxy's data first in case something happened. It's going to take a while, an hour at least, so they're stuck with waiting.

"And then you have to elevate the injury so the swelling would go down." Joseph explained while putting his ankle on the desk. "This is where putting your foot on the table is actually okay." Somehow he ended up explaining how to treat an injured ankle. "But why did you ask?"

"I saw that, and now that I know for sure it's a person..." Bonnie tried to process his answer when everyone heard a chime sound from the tablet.

"Oh, it's done." With his ankle down, Joseph was free to explore...under a time limit of what power he has available. "Guys? Let me know if it's any one of these." He said as he read out what he has.

"Oh, try Rules!" Bonnie suggested.

Joseph thought it's a good idea and opened what was available. "...It's just a bunch of rules. Don't leave the restaurant. Keep our customers happy. Keep the children safe. No wandering around the restaurant without your costume on." He looked at the animatronics with a frown. They realized he was referring to last week and looked away. "I'll keep that rule in mind." He said and jotted it down on the paper. "Nothing here about free roam mode."

"What about Memory?" Chica suggested.

"Uh...I doubt it, but..." Accessing memory, it showed everything Foxy has done throughout the years. "Huh...It's everything he's ever done. Looks like they're playable." He played the memory showing his first day as a kids' animatronic.

"Ahoy!" The video footage of Foxy opening the curtains, revealing himself to a surprisingly large audience, caught the trio's attention. "I be Foxy, cap'n of the ship, the Red Fox, finest pirate ship ever to sail the seven seas!" Through the fox's eyes, they could see the kids staring at him with surprise and interest. "And I be needin' a crew. Ye landlubbers think ye can be pirates?" Several children in the audience cheered, making him repeat his question so more children would cheer.

"That was..." Bonnie was at a loss for word.

"The first day...right?" Joseph skipped ahead to where it was Foxy's performance. Nostalgia hit the two animatronics while Foxy was doing his performance in front of the many children.

He sounded happy. It made Joseph wonder how such happiness could cause the incidents. Then he realized something; these are Foxy's memories, shown in a video format. That means...

Waiting until the end of the performance, Joseph stopped the memory and exited out of the player. He took a quick look at the other video files and saw the familiar numbers of the dates and time. That was all he needed to know, so he moved back to where he originally was. "He seemed happy." He said to the two animatronics.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered with his ears drooped over.

"He was. Foxy's the most eager out of all of us. Day and night, he always finds a way to make us smile." Chica looks down at the fox. "I hate seeing him like this. I keep telling myself one day, they'll fix him and he can perform for the children again."

"Hm...Things look different back then, so...nice." And all Joseph had were terrible first impressions, threats to his life, and the worst possible pay. "You look at this place now and wondered, 'What the heck happened?' It's messed up." Chica shifted, not giving a response. What Bonnie said earlier is true; Chica cares about Foxy and doesn't blame him for the incident too. "Let's get back to working on his free-roam mode."

"I think I see it." Bonnie spoke up, pointing toward a file.

"...Bonnie, that's 'Rules.' We've already been through that." Joseph responded, making the bunny look away nervously. "...Here it is. Free Roam." From there, it was easy to find what they were looking for. Joseph made several changed to the free roaming mode, and closed out everything. Disconnecting Foxy from the computer, he gave the animatronics a nod. "And done."

"Did it really work?" Chica asked.

"Let's find out." The guard answered, pressing a button before closing the hatch. Several seconds of nothing passed before Foxy started to make motions.

The Foxy looks up toward the two figures in front of him. He stares confused. Bonnie suddenly wraps his arms around the fox. "Foxy! You're awake!" He yelled eagerly.

The fox was taken aback by the bunny's sudden actions. His eyes glanced around the room. This isn't the cove.

"You're in the office, Foxy." Chica explained to the puzzled fox.

"We brought you here so Joey can help you." Bonnie said.

Foxy blinks. Joey? He looks behind him and saw the night guard watching him.

Joseph noticed the narrowed eyes. He's probably still thinking about the muzzle incident. "Um...H"

The fox suddenly growled as he stood. His growling sounds off place from an animal's. It was distorted. Bonnie let go of him as a reaction to the sudden tone of anger in Foxy's tone. Joseph moved his chair backwards. The sight of an angry pirate fox with exposed and potentially lethal parts made the guard want to avoid getting close to him. He stammered on what to say, the fight or flight instinct taking priority.

"Foxy, why are you mad?" Bonnie asked. The bunny flinched when Foxy's glare changed direction toward him. Before someone could say another word, the fox ran out of the office, toward most likely the Pirate's Cove. "Foxy!"

Joseph took a few seconds to relax, and then forcefully breathe out air in exasperation. "Stupid. Why did I use that rope?"

"What rope?" Chica asked, suddenly thinking he has something to do with his outburst.

The guard crossed his arms. "Those teeth looked real sharp...and his mouth kept gaping because of his loose jaw. So I put a muzzle on him."

"A muzzle? What were you thinking?! Foxy hates being reminded of what happened!" Chica yelled.

"I didn't know." Joseph answered scratching behind his head. "I was gonna apologize when he moved, but then he snapped." He sighs. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it now."

"You better think of something soon." Chica said. Her eyes then changed to a dull expression. "Speaking of apologies, you sneezed on me last week."

"Oh. Here." Joseph went through his bag and took out some cleaning wipes to clean up Chica's face. "Is that better?"

"Eh...Somewhat." She responded. The wipe itself had more than what Joseph made. Clearly the animatronics haven't been cleaned up in a long time.

"Joey." Bonnie spoke up, getting the guard's attention. "Can you help Freddy move too?"

Joseph stared concerned. "Bonnie, I only got permission for Foxy."

"Please? Foxy's mad, but he can move. Isn't that what they want?"

"Yeah, he's moving, so he's fine." Chica said. "I don't get why you're getting worked up. Help Freddy move, then we'll talk about how you'll say sorry."

Joseph forced out a breath of air. The sight of two animatronics giving him looks put him in a difficult situation; listen to management, or listen to the animatronics. Whatever the choice is, someone's going to be upset. On the other hand, if he gets Freddy moving, he'd have access to the bear animatronic's memories also. It could help him figure out the incidents behind the pizzeria's decline. Plus it'd save him time and power for the next night. Speaking of power, he's at 47%, and its 2:41. Thank whoever it was that made this computer that it still shows the power.

"...What the heck." Joseph answered with a shrug. "Bring him here, but be quick. The computer's taking up power." With a hint of excitement from Bonnie, the two went off, leaving the guard to take notes. Soon, Freddy was brought in, and Joseph got to work. He started with creating a backup, but only of the memories and the free roaming mode he's going to edit. While waiting, he saw it was getting close to 3:00, so he got his lunch bag ready. There were some bad memory the last time he had lunch in a place like this, but with things being peaceful, it's worth another shot.

"What are you doing?" Chica asked, suddenly in the east doorway.

Joseph jumped. It was just him and Freddy at the time while the others are doing something else. "Um...lunch break. The backup's gonna take a while."

"Put that back." Joseph complied with the chicken's order. "I don't want to see that again. I'll be right back." With that, Chica left the way she came in.

"…Sheesh...Even when my life's not being threatened, they still creped me out." Joseph mutters. It was past 3 when the backups were finished, so he went straight to the free roaming features to make the needed changes.

"Joey!"

The guard cringed at the sudden voice. He saw Bonnie in the west doorway. "Gah! Could you guys knock first?!"

"Sorry. I'm just so excited."

Joseph ran a hand through his hair while sighing. "It's okay. Just...knock, yeah." He got back to work. "I'm trying to focus. This stuff is hard."

"Are you done?" Bonnie put his hands behind his back, watching him.

"Just about."

"Okay...Thank you." Bonnie said. The guard looks at him. "You're doing this for us, even though we scared you and tried to stuff you inside a suit."

"I'm not the only one you did that to." Joseph said. "A lot of other people were stuffed inside suits. I'm sure some of them had families, kids even." The bunny's eyes widen after he spoke. "The company made all those missing person reports. No one will know what happened to them."

"I...We didn't know they weren't endoskeletons." Bonnie's lips quavered.

"..." Joseph took a moment to note Bonnie's expression. Clearly he's upset that he and the others caused pain and death to actual people, even if they made a mistake. Are they actually able to feel emotions? Guilt even? "...I know. You were just following the rules."

"Still. We should've known. Then maybe..."

"Bonnie..." Joseph spoke up. If the animatronics can do what an actual human being does, then he can talk to them like they are one. "...Sometimes...things happen...and you have no control over the situation." The guard crossed his arms while his eyes look away. "The best you could do about that is live with it and try to move on." He got back to the tablet. "And I'm helping you guys because…I want to."

The bunny processed what he said. It's true; all of the terrible things happened, and he couldn't do anything about it. The Bite, missing children, the stuffings, everything. "I wish I could forget this."

"Well..." _Actually he can_, Joseph thought, _but_... "That's like running away from your problems, isn't it?" He closed out everything, and started to switch the tablet from computer back to camera monitor. "Look, just don't think about it too much. You know you made a mistake, so you'll try not to let it happen again. Anyway, I'm done." He disconnected the cable and closed the box. As he reached for the reset button, he suddenly stops. "Oh, hold on. I got an idea."

Several seconds later, Freddy was reactivated. However, he wasn't on stage like he expected; he was in the security office, with Bonnie in front of him. "Bonnie, good to see you." The bunny animatronic beamed, but didn't say anything. Looking around, he saw Joseph sitting behind him, wearing something familiar. Putting a hand above his head, he frowns. "Stealing my hat again?"

The guard didn't hide his grin as he returned it. "Can't help it. I needed the laugh."

The bear could understand. With what happened during the last nights, the guard would have to find ways to make him smile, even if it meant teasing the animatronics themselves; they were trying to put him in a suit, so it'd make sense for him to get back at them somehow. "That's understandable, but why are we in here?"

"I asked about giving you guys a proper night mode. I only got permission for Foxy, but Bonnie and Chica asked me to do the same for you." Joseph explained.

"Foxy? Where is he?"

"He ran back inside the Pirate's Cove." Bonnie answered. "I think he's still mad. And Joey put a muzzle on him one night."

The guard sighs. "It was a stupid idea, I got that. I don't how I'm gonna apologize about that."

Freddy processed this. "I think we should give him some time."

"But Freddy." Bonnie started. "Foxy never comes out to see us."

"I know."

Joseph thought about this. Foxy never went to see them? Not once? "You mean he just shut you out? Why?"

"That was my fault." Freddy answered. "I'm sure you know about the Bite."

"Not a lot, just that it was Foxy."

The bear animatronic tipped his hat forward and closed his eyes, trying to remember the event. "When it happened, I lost control over my emotions and made Foxy feel responsible while the others stood by and watch. Foxy was alone, that's why he kept the curtains closed."

That was what Joseph was expecting earlier when he talked to Bonnie. There had to be at least one person who was mad at Foxy for what happened, otherwise he wouldn't be isolating himself like this for so long. He wanted to ask more about the incident, but figured it would be best to not press it for now. "Have you guys ever tried to apologize for making him feel that way?"

"We tried, but he kept avoiding us." Chica answered. The trio saw her come in from the east door. "Even when he dragged one of the...endoskeletons...to the backstage, he left quickly so we had to deal with it." Chica said endoskeleton to ease the memory, but everyone knew what she really meant. However, Joseph was distracted by a smell that came in around the same time. She came in with a fresh, hot pizza resting on a plate.

The guard wasn't sure what's more surprising, the delicious looking pizza or the fact that Chica can actually cook.

"...Wipe that look off your face before I do it." Chica said, setting the plate on the desk. "I swear...you make the dumbest looks."

Joseph stares at the pizza. "You didn't have to." The chicken made her point by setting a cup of soda next to it. "...Thanks."

"Eat it before it gets cold." Chica walked out of the room. Joseph noticed the other two animatronic staring at him expectedly. Combining that with the hunger, smell, and sight of the pizza, it was impossible for the guard to avoid temptation. He grabbed a slice and took a bite.

"Holy...!" Joseph quickly shut his mouth with a free hand when Freddy gave him a glare, but he had to say something to get the yelling urge out. "...Faz!"

The glare stopped, but Freddy had a dull expression when he heard the choice of word. "Really?"

"Better than actually swearing." Joseph tried to hide his grin while thinking about the taste. "Best...pizza...ever...How did she do it?"

"Cooking is her specialty." Freddy answered. "You should tell her what you think when you're done."

"Yeah." Joseph went into thought. "_A pizza this amazing and this restaurant is in trouble?_" Even with the incidents, it sounds unbelievable. "I'll tell her." Freddy nodded in confirmation and gestured for Bonnie to follow him. "Oh, where are you going?"

"To take care of the restaurant before 6." The bear answered.

"Okay. By the way, my name is Joseph." the guard told him. Freddy tipped his hat forward and left with Bonnie following.

After several seconds, Joseph sighs. "…They…really kissed up…Huh…" He looks at his tablet, noting that it's past 4 AM with less than 20% power. He was curious about those videos, but decided there wouldn't be any point in checking them now. He has to make a plan for the next night. "_Next night…Holy crap, I'm actually thinking about staying._"

* * *

**Joseph: 0**  
**Freddy: 0**  
**Bonnie: 1**  
**Chica: 1**  
**Foxy: -1**

**First chapter of this arc, and it's over 5500 words? I'm impressed. Well, there's the thing that'll replace the full title. Characters' name with a number next to them. I'm sure you can figure out what it is easy. If not, don't worry about it. It's there for a few reasons. You'll know the names of everyone involved is one thing I'll say. So it's good for reference.**


	13. Arc 2, Ch 2: Plan

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Arc two: Mistakes of the Past. First off, I want to say I apologize for not updating for a while. I got something that's keeping me busy. It's also helping me, so it's a good thing, even if it means being delayed on posting a chapter. I also have a personal goal with this chapter since it takes place during the day. The bad part about day chapters is that there isn't a lot for me to go by. I want to change that by adding what I can. So at this point, I'm aiming for at least 2000 words. This will get me thinking.**

**With that said, thank you everyone for your patience, and if you have anything to say, please put it in the review. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I guess the Nightmares didn't brush their teeth.**

* * *

Mistakes of the Past, Ch.2: Plan

Joseph made his report to his boss about Foxy's night mode when he came in. The pirate fox has preferred to stay inside his cove ever since he was active, so there wasn't much to learn about the changes. Mentioning Freddy would obviously be a bad idea, even if a backup data was made. Still, Joseph assured he knows exactly what to look for and suggested to have it done for the other animatronics for at least a few nights. He finally managed to get a "Yes" and left giving a thumb up to the animatronics.

Until the next night, he has other issues to deal with.

_Tuesday, Nov. 30th, 11AM_

"OH...MY...GOSH..."

For one, someone got a hold of the pizza leftovers Joseph brought home; granted, it wasn't as fresh as it was when Chica brought it to him, but it still had amazing taste.

"Who made it, who made it, who made it?!" Geren yelled questionably. She also made it worse by jumping on the bed Joseph's trying to sleep on.

"AGH!" Joseph put the pillow over his head to block out the noise and the light that came with it. It's amazing that there's light when you don't need it, while the same goes for the dark when you're inside the pizzeria. Finally, Joseph gave in to the constant attacks. "Chica made it!"

"Chica? The duck?"

"Chicken." He corrected. "No joke. **Let me sleep**!" He was starting to understand how his relatives felt after going through hours of long work and no sleep. He already knew the reason, but it was different to actually experience the feeling. At least he finally got back to the sleep he needed. But Geren wasn't letting him off the hook just yet.

A few hours later, Joseph got up for his daily routine. He went to freshening up, a change of clothes, making the bed nice, and getting food for his stomach. He wasn't well rested, but it was just enough for the afternoon.

"So, nothing bad happened last night?" Geren Robins had found out about the animatronics' behaviors last week when she went through her cousin's bag. During the insanity on Joseph's night shift, she tried to help him survive his fourth and supposedly last night. Joseph told her to leave, but she was adamant about staying. Because of the danger of his cousin getting stuffed inside a suit as well, he was aggressive toward the animatronics that night. Then there was the paper she found the next morning. They both talked about it and it was decided that they give the animatronics a second chance. Since then, there have been some doubts, but her cousin was sleeping peacefully, ending some worries.

The pizza may have just won her over.

"Nah. Foxy's probably still mad about the muzzle I put on him one night, but everything was okay. I even let them all in the office." Joseph answered, thinking about what else to add to his response. "Two of them were off at the time I was fixing them, but still, everything was fine."

She remembered the office had those doors that kept the animatronics out. It was basically the only line of defense for anyone who decides to stay inside that spot. Joseph however, knows how to improvise, and did by finding a vent. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it helped. Geren nodded. "That's good. It's gonna be like that from now on, isn't it?"

"Well..." Joseph has his mind on certain things. "Some things about them still bother me. For one, why they thought people were endoskeletons except during the day. Then there's the Bite in 1987."

"I actually looked that up a while ago." Geren said. Going to the printer next to a computer in the living room, she pulled out a paper showing a browser about a web article. "I printed this earlier. According to this, one of the employee's frontal lobe of the brain was bitten off." Joseph limped over to see the article. "Witnesses were saying it was the fox. He was covered in blood from the jaw to the toe. After a lawsuit, Foxy couldn't perform again. I'm surprised they didn't scrap him after something like that."

Joseph gave it some thought. "…Maybe they were going to, but the company managed to stop that. What about the victim?"

She went over the article again, looking for details about the employee that got bitten. "…The victim is alive, but couldn't give a statement."

"Even after all these years?" Joseph crossed his arms. He knows it's the brain that was damaged, but he wasn't sure how damaged it would have to be to not give an important comment.

"The frontal lobe holds long-term memories; it thinks about the consequences, choices between good and bad, thinks about similar things, and…something…about responses." Geren explained up until the last part where she seemed to be guessing.

"…So basically, it thinks about the now." Joseph summarized. Geren nodded in response. It's a grim story. If it was as bad as it sounds, this person had the ability to work like every other people. The frontal lobe is gone, the person is still alive, but to Joseph, it feels like that person is dead.

And Foxy caused that? Why? The animatronics spoke and behaved the same way a regular person did, at least that's what Joseph observed from last night. Why did Foxy do that if he was capable of rational thoughts?

"Joseph…" Geren looks at him with a worried gaze, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you really okay with being there? We know what they can do."

It's a fair question. Every one of those animatronics has the capabilities to kill a person. The stuffings, the Bite, and Joseph's ankle injury proves that. To be honest, he still doubts the band.

However. "I look at them, and they seem upset about what happened. Bonnie looked like he was gonna cry when we talked about it. Chica made that pizza, probably more as an apology than a thanks for trying to fix them. Freddy looked calm last night, but he did flip out when I told them on my fourth night what he and the others were doing. I don't know anything about Foxy, but he's been avoiding everyone since the Bite. I think if I find out more about what happened, that could put things to rest. And Bonnie said something weird."

"Bonnie? Wait, they can talk?" Geren gave a puzzled look.

"Yeah. He said, 'It's not his fault.' And he really spoke up when he did. It bothers me." Joseph recapped.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Foxy had blood on him, Freddy told me he made him feel responsible for what happened, and Bonnie said that? He seemed very sure about it though."

"You think he saw something?" Geren guessed.

"If he did, I'll try to find out tonight." Joseph said. He started to have something else on his mind and spoke up right away. "By the way, Carl still doesn't know, right?"

"No, I haven't told him anything." She answered. Carl Robins is Geren's father and Joseph's uncle. Due to circumstances with his parents and education, Joseph had to stay behind and live with his uncle and cousin. He decided to accept it for what it is, but it doesn't mean he has to be happy about it. He misses them greatly. "He still doesn't like the fact that you're still going to work there. The contract's over, you could've quit right away, but you're going back. He doesn't like it, and I'm still worried about you."

Joseph shook his head while giving a reassuring look. "I'm sure things will be okay now that I can use what I learned in college. I just don't want to get anyone involved."

Geren understood her cousin's reasons, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread. It'd make sense if it was the animatronics giving her the feeling, but it wasn't. Maybe it was the things they were getting involved in. If they did find something, what then? Joseph said finding answers could put things to rest, but she wasn't so sure if it'll be that simple.

An alarm sounded, interrupting the duo's conversation. The two look to the clock saying it's 5:30 PM. Joseph turned it off and set another timer. "...I got to get going." Geren said, putting the article in her cousin's bag before getting her keys. At the entrance to the house, they gave each other a hug.

"I'll be fine." Joseph reassured. "I'll see you tomorrow, Geren." They waved each other goodbye when she went out the door to her car. Seeing the vehicle leave his sight, he shut the door and locked it; he's by himself. "Better get ready for tonight." He got out his notebook to go over his plan. "Foxy, videos, Night Mode, the Bite, missing children..." The videos and Night Mode are pretty straightforward; he would create a backup data then correct everything. The video part might be a little tricky. He would be viewing the animatronics' memories, and that seems invasive. He could've had them turned off, but then their servos could lock up during the day and they might get mad at him. Plus there's the whole report change to management. Obviously, that idea's out. "I need something to keep them occupied..." He mutters. _But what? It would have to be something they like._

Joseph recalls Bonnie with that guitar, so maybe he'll like listening to new music? He and the others have been playing the same songs for an awfully long time; it's time for them to hear something new. Joseph went to a table in the living room and picked up a radio; its battery powered, and he knows a few good channels, so it's a good choice for Bonnie. He put it in his pack.

Chica's a good...no, great cook. So a cookbook would be the best choice. But nobody here uses one, and the pizzeria has a limited choice in ingredients. Joseph would have to try something else to occupy the chicken animatronic's time. Looking back, she's usually acting like she's in a bad mood, but has a talent for cooking; that's all he could think of. He sighs. "I'll find something later. What about Freddy?"

Freddy...definitely the leader type and leaders usually solve problems for others. Joseph has an idea for him and went to a cabinet. He and his relatives usually play puzzles, cards, and board games to pass the time. Puzzle sounds like a good fit, and the other animatronics could join in. "Let's see...100? No, that's too easy. 1000? Too many, and they're too small. 200 pieces sound good." He took out a box with a fantasy theme. Nodding, he set it next to him to look for a board game. He has a few favorites, and took out the game with the bubble dice roller. Up to four can play this, so it sounds good.

Getting that, a deck of cards, and the puzzle box in the pack, he had one animatronic left in mind; Foxy's a pirate, so pirate related things would most likely interest him. Except Joseph doesn't have anything like that here. "I hope the board games work." He sighs. He should probably ask them next time.

Back to videos, he would have a limited amount of power, so he couldn't possibly check all of them in one night, even if he did narrow the search to the year 1987. He does have one option, waiting in his room. Getting there, he got to a desk and lifted a laptop in his hands. Connecting the cables, he could transfer the videos and go over them here. He brightens up as his plan is coming together. All that's left is getting the apologies from him and the band to Foxy. He's having a hard time with this as well.

"...Maybe something will come tonight."

* * *

**Joseph: 0  
Geren: 0  
Freddy: 0  
Bonnie: 1  
Chica: 1  
Foxy: -1**

**Ok, good news. I have the next chapter written out. I just have to make some last changes, and then I'm posting it. This time, it'll be sooner to make up for the delay for this one. Until then, I'll see you all later. Have a good one.**


	14. Arc 2, Ch 3: THEM

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the second arc of the story. I mentioned I'm gonna be posting this chapter sooner than last time and I did. I don't have much to say right now, so we'll just jump straight into this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: HaVe A nIcE nIgHt...**

* * *

Mistake of the Past, Ch.3: T.H.E.M.

_Tuesday, Nov. 30th, 11:30 PM_

"11:30..."

Joseph stares at the pizzeria the moment it was in his sight. The threat is gone, yet he couldn't help but feel wary about the place. Is it the animatronics? The backstage? Incidents? Other unusual events he couldn't explain? He shudders from the cold air. "It's almost December...Huh...Feels further than I thought." He recalls something the morning workers mentioned; a discussion about what they're going to do when the restaurant closes in January. "...It's their last month. After that, who knows what'll happen to them?" Having enough time spent outside, he heads in with his key in hand.

Waving to the inactive animatronics, Joseph heads to his office. He got started right away with changing the security tablet to the computer setting while he has the free power to spare. While it's booting up, he got his laptop out, starting up and connected to the system. Within a few minutes, it was after logging into both machines.

He remembered that his laptop can only hold so much space, plus it runs on its own limited power. So he has to get the important information copied over as quickly as possible. His first choice is obviously Foxy. Joseph started with the free roam files first; thankfully, they don't take so much space, unlike the videos. He had to wonder how the animatronics managed to store so much data.

"Okay, videos...videos..." Joseph opened where the backup of Foxy's memories are. "...How exactly am I supposed to find what I'm looking for in 15 minutes?" He remembered the sorting feature the computers are built with. He could sort it by date and find the ones from 1987. Doing so, he found it was still a lot, but not too much for the laptop. Getting the copying process started, it was just a matter of waiting. He knew it would be over midnight by the time it's done, so he went through his bag for the games and boxes.

_Ding-dong..._

Freddy's joints have loosened up right away. Unlike the usual times, both Bonnie and Chica are standing next to him; he thought nothing of it and instead looks at the night guard in front of him. He doesn't seem to notice him yet, but is expecting one of them to move soon. The bear tipped his hat in greeting. "Evening, Joseph."

The guard gives a little bright look after hearing him. "Hey, Freddy. Happy December."

December. Freddy knows it well. "Ah, is it the season of giving already?" Joseph nodded. "We used to celebrate the Christmas days with our guests. They are memorable. What do you plan on doing for Christmas?"

Joseph spent seconds thinking about his answer. "I haven't thought about it. Since I'm getting a paycheck, I guess I should get something for Geren and Carl."

"Geren is your cousin from before, right?" Joseph nodded at Freddy's question. "Who's Carl?"

"My uncle."

"What about your parents?"

Joseph crossed his arms. "My mom works out of state. My dad's...elsewhere too. So it's just me, my cousin, and uncle." He wants to shift the conversation. "What about you guys? What are you going to do?"

Freddy tipped his hat forward, eyes closed. "I imagine the same as before; standing here by ourselves."

"..." Joseph had to ask. Now it made him feel bad. He needs to change the conversation to something else. "Oh! You're the first here to move, right? That probably means the same goes for Foxy." Looking toward the Pirate's Cove, they see the curtains are still closed. "...It's always been like this?"

"Always."

"..." Joseph has no idea what to do about the pirate fox. He could go over there and talk to him directly, but he's scared of him.

"What are these?" Freddy went over to the boxes and radio on the table. "Board games?"

"I brought some things from home. Thought we could all hang out."

"Is this a radio?!" Bonnie asked excitedly, holding up the object.

Joseph stares surprised. Looking at the stage and back at Bonnie, he raised a finger toward the stage. "Weren't you just back there?" His question was soon ignored.

"Ah, yes. I remember this. One of the staff members used to bring something like this." Freddy said. "They play music."

"Yeah, I heard you were playing the same songs for twenty years. I'd be tired, to be honest." Joseph took the radio from Bonnie's hands and set it back on the table. "Before we turn this on, I got to get yours and Chica's Night Mode working right."

"Okay!" Bonnie answered.

"I'll be at the office getting everything ready. Be there in a few minutes, alright?" Joseph went ahead without waiting for an answer.

"...You could not keep your hands away from that radio. The staff member complained about it being missing every time you want to listen to it." Freddy reminisce.

Bonnie brightens up. "Kind of like Joey and your hat." Freddy closed his eyes with his hat tilted forward in response.

"Okay good." Joseph mutters when he looked at the screen. The copying process is nearly done, and he is at 92% on power. He made a plan on while he's making the backup data for Bonnie, he should search the videos about the incidents, whichever it is. Thinking it's a good idea, he got a cable ready for the animatronics. He heard a knock on the window and saw Bonnie and Freddy on the West hallway. He invited them in. "Okay. I'm gonna have to turn you off for a while, okay Bonnie?"

The bunny nodded and sat down with the metal box behind him. "Good night, everyone." With that, Joseph opened the hatch and shut off Bonnie. Plugging in the cable, he got to work.

"Where does this other cable go?" Freddy asked while pointing out the one connected to his laptop.

The guard didn't think that would be brought up. "Oh, I want to learn more about the free roaming mode in case I have to make more changes. So I brought my laptop." He didn't want to mention the videos he also copied over.

"I see. Sounds reasonable." Freddy remarked, then tipped his hat. "I will leave you to it then."

Seeing the bear animatronic leave was a relief. "_Good_." He doesn't want the others to know what he's planning on doing; it's their memories he's looking into after all.

Starting the copying process, he got back to Foxy's memories. "_1987_..." He's got a big list. Breathing out a sigh, he played the first memory in the sorted list. "_Oh crap_!" He instantly muted the tablet when he heard a sound coming from it. Hopefully, no one else heard that...

Joseph mostly skimmed through the videos, finding nothing but entertaining kids, making conversations with the staff or other animatronics. There were some differences, such as kids getting injured, but it wasn't anything as serious, and Foxy usually solved them. He shudders at the thought of something more serious. It was the sort of thing he was looking for in these videos; something dark, and more importantly how exactly it happened. Yet he's skimmed through nearly two weeks' worth of videos and still nothing.

"It's close to 1..." He checked the process for Bonnie's backup; it's three-forth finished. "I'm never gonna find anything at this rate." He mutters.

"_I printed this earlier._"

Joseph remembered Geren's words about the article she found. That has to have a date written somewhere. Going through his bag, he found the article, hoping it has what he's looking for. "_Come on, come on, come on..._"

July.

"_Perfect_." He feels better that his choice has been narrowed down to a specific month. "_Thank you, Geren_." Scrolling down, he got to the videos from July, 1987. He started with the one at the end of the month and worked his way up to the start, in case it wasn't actually in July, but before that.

The videos were surprisingly different compared to before; it's daytime, yet the curtains were closed the entire time. The only time kids and other customers were in sight was through the barely opened space between the curtains. Foxy made signs of longing in these videos. He wanted something good to happened; he wanted to perform again. He wanted to see the kids.

"_It never happened_..." Joseph thought, covering his mouth with his hand. "_Damn...Stuck inside there. It's like his home turned into a prison_." He started to have second thoughts about continuing, but his desire to find out exactly what happened outweighs it. "_I need a break from this. Bonnie's backup should be done._" He checked to see he's right, so he minimized the player and made his corrections to the free roaming. With Bonnie disconnected from the computer, he was switched back on. "Okay, I'm done."

The bunny animatronic stands up and smiles at the guard. "Thank you, Joey."

Joseph nods. "Can you bring Chica here? She should already be moving at this time." Bonnie nodded eagerly and went out through the west doorway. "…They still do their pattern." A couple minutes later, Chica was in the east doorway. The guard couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so funny?" Chica asked the moment she was greeted with someone laughing at her.

"Oh nothing." Joseph grinned. "Just that you guys still do the same pattern you did last week. Bonnie's at that door and you're at this one."

"Whatever, can we just do this?" Chica followed Joseph's instructions and she was off for now. With the backups being made, the guard checks the power; 66% and its 1:19.

"..." He immediately got back to Foxy's memories. The next couple days have been mostly the same; the most noticeable difference has been the length of each memories being shorter than usual. Foxy probably wanted the days to end, as there's nothing for him. The next one caught Joseph's attention the moment it was nighttime. Foxy was moving around, making a mess. He threw everything from his treasure chest out onto the cove stage. When there was nothing, he slammed the chest shut, reopened it, and shut it just the same. It was like this for a while. "_Is he frustrated_?" Foxy then started to run around, launching himself toward the walls. "_He's hurting himself_..." After several more of the same thing, he collapsed on the floor, staring at the slightly ajared curtains. "_Damn it. He's depressed_." If Foxy was going as far as to hurt himself, he must really feel bad about the incident. "_I must be getting close_." Joseph moved to the next video. Like before, daytime was an event of nothing happening to him while nighttime was something. This time, the curtains were opened.

And Freddy's looking directly at him.

"_He's pissed_." Joseph noted. Saying the bear is mad would be an understatement; he is furious. He noticed Foxy moving away, but it didn't stop Freddy from approaching. He looked like he's out for blood, and in this case, it's Foxy's...figuratively. He grabbed the fox's neck and held him against the wall. Seeing Freddy's mouth move meant he was speaking, but Joseph couldn't understand what without turning on the volume. That option is out for obvious reasons. Foxy probably spoke when Freddy's mouth wasn't moving, but the grip still appears to be firm. Joseph cringed when he saw Freddy's other hand suddenly went into what could be Foxy's chest. The video turned to static for a second before changing back. Joseph quickly covered his mouth to avoid screaming.

Freddy's eyes turned black with white pupils. It reminded Joseph of when Bonnie was looking at the camera in the backstage, or when it's very dark and he sees the eyes of the animatronics. "_Holy_..." He stopped the video; he doesn't want to see any more of this. It was worse than what he imagined. Freddy did mention it was his fault Foxy isolated himself to this night, but this… "..." It wasn't 3 AM, but Joseph feels he needs a drink, and thus got a can of soda from his bag. A few gulps and he sighs. "That's a bit better." Setting the drink down, he got back to the tablet. Chica's backup is a little over halfway done, so there's still time.

"_Next one_." Thankfully, the next one was just nothing happening. It was like this for the a few days' worth. After that, Foxy was performing. "_Is this the one_?" This seems as normal as it should be for Foxy. At least for a while. Joseph noticed something weird; throughout the five children cheering the fox on, one of them was sad, on the verge of crying. "_Why? He doesn't seem hurt, and everything looks okay_." Then it was time for Foxy to make his next performance to the kids, starting from the cove. Next to it was a person, but Foxy paid him no attention, leaving Joseph in the dark about who that was. The kids were the fox's priority, so he made his way toward them.

As much as he tried to stop himself, Joseph let a scream rang throughout the restaurant.

That scream instantly made Freddy and Bonnie run to the office. "Joseph, what's wrong?!" Freddy inquired the moment. They found him covering his mouth, while staring at the screen.

"Oh my...AHH!" The guard suddenly took off through the east hall. Bonnie ran after him while Freddy wondered exactly what's on the screen that made Joseph screamed like that. His eyes widen when he found his answer.

Five children lay on the ground, dead. Why? Why is this tablet showing them? Why was Joseph watching them?

The tablet didn't end the video there. Foxy suddenly turned around toward the direction of where his cove is and ran. At the other end is the same person looking directly at him. The fox made the jump with his mouth wide open.

From there, the screen turned to static.

* * *

**Joseph: 0**  
**Geren: 0**  
**Freddy: 1**  
**Bonnie: 1**  
**Chica: 1**  
**Foxy: -1**

**Hm...Cliffhanger. Well like always, if you have something to say, please put it in the review. Unless you want to be private, then you can go for PM instead.**

**Have a good one.**


	15. Arc 2, Ch 4: HIM

**Hello everyone and welcome back. I've been busy far longer than I would've liked. Not that it's a bad thing. I do keep thinking ahead of this story though. Way ahead. I'm gonna keep going with this. I just don't have a fixed schedule yet. I've also been holding off posting something since I found out FNAF4 released. And the Bite of '87? That's gonna mess me up, considering the last chapter. Oh well, I'll just go with what I got for now and figure out what to do. Might not be a big problem...Maybe...  
**

**Well, you all know what to do; enjoy reading and ask if you have any questions.**

**Disclaimer: Tick tock, goes the clock.**

* * *

Mistake of the Past: H.I.M.

_Wednesday, Dec. 1st, 2AM_

"I never knew..." Freddy tilted his hat forward, thinking about everything. Bonnie managed to get Joseph to come back to the office, though the guard is still shaken up. He refused to say anything about the video until Chica's night mode is fixed and she's back on. Afterward, he explained what he was doing. "But why didn't you ask us in the first place?"

"It's your memories. I was thinking you all would say no, but I had just had to find out." Joseph answered, clinging onto his shirt collar.

"You need to trust us, Joseph." the bear said. He saw Joseph's gaze on his left ankle and knew what that action is about. "Look at me when I'm talking."

"..." Joseph ended up doing so.

"Joseph. I apologize sincerely for what happened that night, and the others. I understand completely that this is something all of us will have to live with. You made sure of that." The guard was silent, but eventually nodded. "Now then, explain to us exactly how Foxy's memories are here."

The guard took a breath. "I made a copy of Foxy's data, in case I mess up his free roam programming. Bonnie, Chica, and I found Foxy's memories and I thought I could watch those to find out exactly what happened." He pressed a palm on his right temple. "But...Sheesh...I didn't think I'd see that..."

Much to Joseph's uneasiness, he had the video paused at the corpses of five children. Thankfully, there wasn't a mess of blood everywhere, but it's still a disturbing sight. The video itself wasn't focused, making it impossible for them to identify who those kids were.

"Someone had a birthday that day." Bonnie spoke, eyes watching the image. "After what happened, I never saw him again. I wonder if he's one of them."

"Please stop." Joseph said.

"Yeah, it's already bad enough as it is." Chica added.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie's ears drooped over.

Freddy noticed the printed paper about the Bite nearby and picked it up to read it. "...This is what they say about what happened?" Joseph nodded at the question. "...Why haven't the five children been mentioned here?"

Joseph looked at him. "What?"

The bear animatronic handed Joseph the paper, letting him go over it. "This paper never said anything about them. Why?"

"Why? I don't know..." Joseph was bothered by this question. If those five children are there at the same time and place as the Bite, then why hasn't anyone seen them? "No one saw the kids? What about you guys?"

"We only saw Foxy with his jaw closed on a staff member's head." Freddy answered. The other two animatronics said similar things.

"That doesn't make sense. Someone should've seen them." Joseph knows this for a fact; "It was an open area with no tables."

"But the fact is that no one has seen or mentioned them." Freddy looks at the monitor. "...Except for Foxy. Play the video, Joseph." The guard didn't want to continue, but he knows it's the only way they'll get somewhere. The video shortly got to Foxy lunging at the person. "Stop it there." Doing so, the bear animatronic leans in closer to look at this person. "Who is that?"

"...It's the victim of the Bite." Joseph looks at the article paper. "There's no name or anything about this person, just that he worked here...it was a he right?" Chica shrugged while the others were silent. "...Let's say he...and call him John Doe."

"Doe?" Bonnie repeated.

Joseph scratches behind his head. "A name people use when they don't know who that is. If it's a she, she's called Jane Doe instead."

"As I was saying..." Freddy got their attention. "Since we don't know who this is, we should discover why Foxy bit him."

"I thought it was an accident. It sure doesn't look like it." Chica said.

"I agree. Kids were murdered. Foxy was trying to stop him from getting away." Freddy concluded.

"But..." Joseph felt they were getting close, but something is wrong with that logic. "If it was him, why are the kids missing? Foxy bit him. There's no way he could do something to prevent anyone from seeing them."

The animatronics fidgeted at the counter-logic. "That's...right."

"Joey, what was that about?" Chica asked. Her tone was annoyed that the guard went and argued against their logic. "We're trying to help Foxy."

"I know." Joseph crossed his arms and looks at her concerned. "I want to help too, but we got to know for sure that's exactly what happened. Someone else could argue with that logic and say there's something wrong with it. Then we can't help Foxy."

"Joseph's right. We need to go over all the facts." Freddy tilted his hat forward in thought. "If John wasn't the reason no one saw those kids, someone else was. He could be just what the paper said; a victim."

"But why did Foxy bite him if he didn't hurt those kids?" Bonnie asked.

"There has to be a reason." Freddy pondered this. "A reason that made Foxy bit him. Anyone have any ideas?"

The group is drawing a blank. Joseph decides to look at the video image again; the area is dark, the image is blurry, and it cuts off to static the moment Foxy got close enough for anyone to identify who John really is. They know one thing for sure. "He...was an employee?" He was stared at for his answer. "What was I supposed to say?"

Bonnie and Chica weren't convinced by the answer for how wrong it seems to them. Freddy, however, had to at least give it **some** thought. "He thought it was him because he was an employee...Perhaps." He looks at the guard. "Joseph, what is your job supposed to be about?"

He was confused about the question, but he gave some thought on his answer. "Well...watch the cameras..."

"Great job doing that by the way." Chica remarked with sarcasm.

Joseph shot a glare, but continued. "...And just make sure the equipment and you guys are working right. Why?"

"Foxy's performance is specifically for the children. Parents and adults usually have to keep their distance for the children to enjoy the show. Only the staff members are allowed during performances if they need to provide safety." Freddy explained.

"You're saying it really was someone who worked here?" Chica asked.

"That's the only possible solution. Am I right, Joseph?" The bear animatronic looks to the guard.

Considering this logic, Joseph couldn't think of any other explanation for Foxy's behavior. So he nodded. "Yeah. It explains why John was there." The video shows the only employee Foxy has seen that day. Something else caught his attention. "Ack!" The sudden outburst caught the trio's attention. "Power's at 37%." And it's not nearly 3 AM.

"...Go ahead and turn it off." Freddy suggested. Joseph started switching the tablet back to being a camera monitor.

"But I want to know more." Bonnie complained.

"We'll talk about it. This is important to Foxy, but we also need to conserve power."

"I guess..."

Within a short time, the tablet was shut off. "I got to write this down so I don't forget." Joseph got his bag and a pen. "Can we go to the dining room? I want to turn the light off here." Freddy nodded at the question.

Within several minutes, the four moved to the table where the games and radio are. Joseph is going to spend some time writing, so that leave the animatronics deciding what to do with the things he brought. Bonnie obviously picked the radio. Freddy and Chica decided to play cards. Music and conversations coming from the radio and Bonnie's guitar filled the air while card games were being played. Joseph was impressed by how well they grasped objects.

After a few songs passed, Joseph finished. "Okay." The three animatronics stopped what they were doing and got back to the subject. They decided to make sure Foxy doesn't hear them. "Here's what we know; five kids were never found. Foxy thought John was a murderer because he was an employee. An employee has more access to the restaurant. So, the culprit could be an employee. Is that everything?"

"Sounds like it." Chica said.

"We should list out the ones who were there at the time." Freddy suggested.

"Can you guys remember?" Joseph asked. It was a short-lived question. Before long, he got a list of several people on the note. "Wilbur, Daisy, Oliver, James, Emmett, Robert, and Keith?" He repeated. The animatronics nodded. "_So it could be one of them_..." He spoke. "I guess we should start with their job position." Each of the animatronics provided answers that were written down as well.

_Wilbur - Cashier_

_Daisy - Cook_

_Oliver - Waiter_

_James - Mechanic_

_Emmet - Waiter_

_Robert - Cook_

_Keith - Day manager_

Joseph now feels like there is one question left. "I guess finally, we should know what sort of person they are." The suggestion got some confusing looks. "Just...tell me a little bit about them."

"Let's see..." Freddy started. "Wilbur was always greeting people with a smile. He would even come up and talk to us after our shows."

"Daisy acts sweetly with the other staff. She was also a great cook." Chica answered. "Robert was pretty young, a teenager, but he's pretty good."

"Oliver's a nice guy. He always apologizes when a customer complained and they feel better. James is smart and always helps us when something's wrong." Bonnie gave his views.

"Emmet wasn't as eager as Oliver, but she's very intelligent, accurate and spoke about her future plans in life." The next person made the bear seem to smile fondly. "Keith knew what it took to be a manager. I followed his examples."

Joseph wrote down the basics. So far, it sounds like all of them are good people. "Any of them still working here?" The animatronics shook their heads. "Hm...Did you find out why?"

"Afraid not." The bear animatronic answered. The other two were the same way with their answers.

The guard sighs. "We're not getting anywhere like this."

"What are we supposed to find?" Chica asked.

"A reason for them leaving at least." Joseph thought about something. "...Does anyone know where the job applications are?"

"In the manager's office, but why...Oh..." Freddy realized what Joseph was suggesting. "If there's a reason, it's in the papers. Let's go then."

The group went to the door of the manager's office. Joseph turned the knob and found out it wouldn't move. "Locked. Figures."

"Joseph." The guard looks at Freddy to see him brandishing a key.

With the key in hand, the door is now unlocked. "Why do you have a key?"

"Who else would the previous manager trust but the one with the namesake?"

It makes sense. With the door now open, they were free to come inside the dark room. Joseph turned his flashlight on. The office was surprisingly cleaned, roomy, and well organized, unlike the security office. "Wow, much better than the dump with the metal doors." Chica remarked.

"At least I try to clean it." Joseph mutters.

"So you admit it is a dump."

"Focus." Freddy looked directly at them. "Look around, everyone."

"But be careful. Mr. Anderson will know we've been in here if something's out of place." Joseph added. He slumped over slightly. "Sheesh, I feel like I'm risking things for this, so please."

With that in mind, the group investigates. Freddy and Chica searched the desk while Joseph and Bonnie went through the drawers filled with folders and papers stretching as far back as 20 years. "This is gonna take a while." Joseph mutters, trying to balance going through each folders with his fingers while holding the flashlight. Bonnie watched how he does this before doing a similar thing with another drawer; since he can see in the dark, the bunny animatronic was faster.

The other two searching the desk were finding nothing but pens, papers, sticky notes, and pictures. Chica noticed one picture frame facing the desk. She grabs the picture to inspect it further. "I didn't know he had kids."

"Hm?" Freddy stopped what he was doing to look at what she meant. Sure enough, Mr. Anderson in the photo was standing next to a woman, with two kids in front of them, a boy and a girl. They look happy. "This is the first I've found out too."

"But, why?" She noticed Joseph's concerned look in the dark. "Joey, what do you think?"

Being put in the spot made the guard sigh. "He was probably just worried something could happen to them. That's a family thing." He knew he had to say something else. "He'll probably think about bringing them when we find something that'll help Foxy."

"I guess." With that, the photo was place back to where it was and the search resumes. "Wasn't it facing down? They looked happy in that photo."

"…Huh…Maybe there's a family issue." Joseph made another sigh, where Freddy noticed it was depressed compared to the last one. "He probably doesn't want to be reminded of it while he's here." The guess made the bear wonder about why it was made, but left it alone for now.

Bonnie found nothing useful inside the drawer and moved down to the bottom one. His search was short-lived as he perked up. "I found it!" He announced, pulling a folder out and on the desk for everyone to see. Joseph shined his flashlight toward it and opened to see his application. "Look, there's your name, Joey!"

"Yeah." Joseph noted. The stack of papers weren't big, not boosting his confidence. But he decided to go through them anyway. "Me...Ann Colins..." He noticed a large MISSING stamp was put on this paper. This person was female and worked here a week before him. He remembered the voice messages left for him telling him about the animatronics and their behaviors. There was also the memory of the suit someone was stuffed in. _This is her._

"Joseph?" Freddy noticed the disturbed look on the guard's face.

He instantly set the paper aside. "It's...Don't worry about it." He moved onto the next paper. "Mike Sch...Schm...Uh..." Whoever he is, he has a hard to pronounce last name, so Joseph faced the paper toward the animatronics. "How do you pronounce this?"

"Sh-mit. The c and d are silent." Freddy explained.

"Okay, so Mike Schmidt." Joseph saw the TERMINATED stamp on this one. The word itself bothers him, considering where he's at, but he knows better; Mike was fired from the job. The reasons were listed. "Tampering with animatronics, general unprofessionalism, and...Odor? This was about two week before I started working here."

"Oh, That guy." Chica mutters. "He kept screaming and closing the doors every time we get close throughout the entire week."

"An entire week screaming?" Joseph imagined the scenario. "I might be impressed by how long it last...What about tampering?"

"From what I understand, he was trying to fix us, like what you were doing, but instead it made his situation worse." Freddy answered.

"..." Joseph had a thought. "_...He probably broke something_." He moved onto the next paper.

"Not gonna ask about 'Odor?'" Chica questioned, jokingly.

The guard grits his teeth uneasily. "Nope. Pretty sure that one's straightforward…Scotty...Missing. Eliza...Missing." The list goes on, most of them with the MISSING stamp while the remaining few were either TERMINATED or RESIGNED. All of them had one thing in common though. "This is all from this year." He closed the folder and found the year mark on it. "It even says so here. So the ones from 1987 should be in the same"

"Found it!" Bonnie went ahead and found the folder further back.

From the size itself, more people were involved compared to this year. "Great. It'll take a while to go through all of that, so let's go to the dining room. I need more light."

Following the suggestion, the group was back in the room. It was past 3, so Chica went in the kitchen, most likely to make pizza. He had a concern, but decided to bring it up after she comes back. Until then, he goes through each of the people in the application papers, looking for the ones in his list. Eventually he found Keith first, with a RESIGNED stamp; the reason being looking for opportunities elsewhere. He left on November 13th. "Keith stayed a couple months after the incident." He told the two animatronics in the room.

"He hasn't been the same, but he still tried his best to motivate everyone." Freddy mentioned.

True, witnessing an incident nearly causing someone's death, even though Joseph thinks its actual death, would be enough to disturb anyone. Joseph continues searching, though according to the date these papers are organized in, only Keith stayed until November. Between that and June, there was no one else who quit or applied to work here. "There's a five month gap in the dates. What happened in June?"

"The restaurant closed." Freddy answered. "The incident caused word to spread, and eventually fewer customers come. There was also something else; there were reports of children missing and health issues around the restaurant." The bear animatronic tipped his hat forward in thought. "I'm not sure about the details exactly, but it did cause even less customers to appear and the restaurant had to close."

"Missing children...They could be the same ones." Joseph suggested.

"Most likely."

Looking through the papers again, Joseph soon found the others. "I guess you can add 'massive loss of employees' to that reason. Everyone else on the list quit after what happened, except for one person...Compensated? It said James. He's the one that probably got bitten." He said, finally knowing who the victim could be. A few other people actually stayed for a while after the incident. Granted, none of them are on the list, but they had to have a reason for staying after the incident. He might as well find out the reason for this. He quietly mutters the names and reason for each people. "Kenny...Found another job opportunity. Lori...Too much work pressure. Ger..."

The animatronics noticed Joseph suddenly stopped speaking. The guard's eyes were wide with shock and jaw slightly agape. "Joey?" Bonnie's voice cause Joseph to shut the folder instantly and stand up, teeth clenched. "Joey, what's wrong?!"

"..." Joseph's gaze was on the animatronics. He felt wary around the animatronic because of what they're capable of. Now somehow, that wariness intensified.

Freddy watched him carefully. The guard's breathing slowed and audible, and his heart beats faster. Something spooked him, and the bear animatronic has a thought why. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Joseph."

He saw Freddy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _He knows_. "Why would you say that? I'm having a hard time thinking things will be fine, when they keep getting worse."

"You've shown us what we were really doing. We're making sure that doesn't happen again." Freddy spoke calmly.

"Freddy...?" Bonnie spoke concerned.

"What's going on? I heard a noise." Chica came in with a plate of pizza in hand.

"Bonnie, Chica. Sit down, and let me speak." The two complied with the suggestion. "Joseph, why do you keep coming back here when you knew what could happen?"

"..." His expression turned into a hint of concern, but he answered. "There's nothing else I could find. No one would hire someone fresh out of college, so I need the work experience. And that letter you all wrote...I'm wondering if you really mean it..."

"And we let you inside our systems so you can repair our night mode. Why do you think we let you?"

Freddy's questions were getting to Joseph. "..."

"You said so yourself." Freddy answered for him. "You want to help."

"..."

"We trust you, Joseph. Please tell us why you don't."

"..." Joseph's eyes were looking at the folder. "I wonder..." He set it on the table, but he left it closed. "I need to talk to Foxy. All of you need to hear this too. I'm wondering if this whole thing will still work out after you hear this." With that, he walks toward the Pirate's Cove, looking back to see them following.

A moment later, Joseph stands in front of the cove. After a breath, he put on a serious look. Granted, he feels scared, because of what he's about to do. He forced the curtain open. "Foxy!" The sudden appearance and outburst got the fox's attention, and doesn't seem pleased by either. "Why?!"

_Why? Why what?_

"James was just making sure everything's working properly. Why did you bite him?!"

_Bite...Again with the Bite. It's always the Bite. People, workers, children, even friends and family._

Joseph notice Foxy getting irritated, but he had to continue. "There had to be some reason you did it. Why? Everyone's seeing you as a murderous fox, but you're supposed to be a fun animatronic. You're supposed to entertain and protect kids."

_Protect them? Yes! I tried!_

He saw the fox clench his left hand shortly after speaking. "Is it kids? You wanted to protect them?" The fox started to shake. It was an answer. "From what? What could happen?"

_It wasn't a possibility. It did happen._

"Someone hurting them?" There was a change in movement. "Someone murdering them?" The movement intensified. "You know who it is! You tried to stop him, but he got away, so you got all the blame for biting an innocent person!"

_Shut up._

"...You still remember what he looked like." He suggested. "It's not the muzzle. It was never about the muzzle. There's something else…You're not even looking at me. You can't look without being reminded about the person that ruined your life." Joseph's hands trembled. "Is that it, Foxy?! Do I remind you of someone who murdered those kids?!"

"SKREEEEEEEE!"

Foxy suddenly charged at Joseph. There was no time to react; the guard was slammed against a wall, feet off the ground with his neck wrapped around tightly by a metal hand. Foxy is choking him.

"Foxy!" Bonnie yelled. The fox's voice is filled with garble and static, but it was clear enough that he's growling menacingly. Joseph's hands were on the animatronic's arm being used on his neck, but he gave no signs of struggle.

"That's why." Freddy spoke. Bonnie and Chica looked at him. "The very person that ruined this restaurant all those years ago. He's..."

"He's what?" Chica asked.

"..."

"Freddy, Foxy's choking him! What do we do?!" Bonnie's expression is completely worried. He doesn't understand this. He just knows what's happening right now.

"..." What do they do? Freddy pondered the question while hearing Joseph making gagging sounds. With air being cut off, the body was denied the oxygen it needs to survive. Foxy's grip is strong, enough to actually snap the neck, but he didn't want to. No, it would be too quick; he wanted Joseph to know torment before it's over. Within a few seconds, the body started to shake, an automatic attempt to try and get the air it needs. It doesn't help. Freddy noticed something else; throughout Joseph losing consciousness, he saw something coming from his eyes; something that instantly took him back to a memory.

_It was a birthday party, and it was getting dark. Six kids were in the room, practically stuffing themselves with cake. Often times their slices of cake end up on the floor. When the plate gets empty, they start yelling for more. Freddy, being the only animatronic there brings them a new slice of cake to stop their yelling. However, even when there's still cake, they still yell for the Bear animatronic, doing whatever it take to get his attention, including separating themselves._

_"More cake!" "Freddy!" "Ahh!" "Cake! Cake!" "I'm almost out!" "More!"_

_The kids cannot behave themselves. Yet somehow, Freddy does his best to deal with all of them with a smile. He noticed there was a seventh child, standing outside the glass door, crying. The child wanted inside, but the door was locked. Still, Freddy stopped by in front of the child to console him by being there. He still cries, but the bear animatronic looks at him with a smile every once in a while before going back to the screaming kids._

_It had been like this for a while until a vehicle slowed to a stop in front of the restaurant. The person stepping out of the vehicle and walking next to the crying child caught both his and Freddy's attention. He's wearing a uniform of the diner; one of the staff? Is he going to let the child inside?_

_He saw the man lifting the child up, but something's wrong; the child cried further, and even started screaming. Freddy had to stop what he was doing to see exactly what's going on outside. The six kids started to get rowdier, but he ignored them. Freddy saw the child's neck being wrapped around by the man. Why? Why is he doing that? The child will die!_

_Die...? No..._

_Freddy wanted to go out there and stop the man, but something's preventing him. It wasn't the door being locked. He could break it down easily. No, something else is causing this; a rule. 'Animatronics are not allowed to leave the building.' This leaves the child at the hands of the man outside._

_What can he do? There has to be something!_

_The staff...Tell the staff._

_"Save him." Freddy spoke. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. He had to speak louder. "Save him!" Still nothing. "Save him!" His mechanical voice was lost to the noise in the room, but he had to continue. "Save him!" The six kids were screaming at Freddy not giving any attention to them. They were drowning out his attempts to save the child. The child's eyes started moving in an unnatural direction; he's almost gone._

"SAVE HIM!"

As soon as Freddy screamed, Bonnie and Chica went to Foxy and Joseph. Chica tries to move Foxy's arm down, while Bonnie wrapped his arms around the pirate fox to pull him back. "Foxy, please! Joey's a good person! Don't do this!"

His grip didn't budge and his arm resists against Chica's attempt. "Let go! How is this supposed to help anyone?!"

Foxy's voice gave out growls. Finally, Freddy stepped in and put his hands on Foxy to push him away. "You're making the same mistake, Foxy. I know why you're doing this, but Joseph has nothing to do with what happened. Neither does James." The fox's glare directed toward him. "This solves nothing. Do you really want to prove you really are what everyone is saying; a murderous animatronic?!"

Foxy's eyes widen. He quickly released his grip on Joseph, letting him fall to the floor. Since he stopped resisting, he, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy quickly fell to the floor as well. Thankfully, nothing was damaged, but it was still sudden for them. Joseph started coughing, trying to get air in his body now that the neck is free. They knew he will be fine. For now, the band focused on the animatronic that shut them out for years.

Foxy found himself being wrapped around by the arms of the three. Why? He was rejected by everyone. Why are they doing this?

"I missed you, Foxy. You never leave the cove. I'm so happy to see you again." Bonnie spoke with his eyes shut. Happy? He was upset.

"You idiot." Chica said. "I thought you did bit James for no reason. But even then, I hate seeing you close us out like that. Now that I know, it hurt that much more."

"I apologize for not seeing the truth earlier, Foxy. I know it won't make up for what I did, but I wanted you to know. I'm also sorry for what I said back then." There was silence after Freddy spoke, apart from Joseph's coughing, slowly going down. The guard didn't look up, but no one was focused on him. They missed their family member.

Tap tap

Tap tap

"…Does anyone else hear that?" Bonnie asked. Soon after asking, the others noticed it as well; tapping sounds in a rhythmic motion could be heard.

Tap tap

Joseph slowly stood up, an arm raised and on the wall. The animatronics saw his hand knocking on the wall with the same rhythm and sound they heard. "Joseph, are you okay?" The guard didn't give an answer to Freddy's question. His eyes seem to be gazing in their direction, but he's not looking at them.

Tap tap

Chica stood up and waved her hand in front of him. No response, but she did see his eyes still welling up. "Joey…?"

Tap tap, Tap tap

"Slum~" They heard Joseph speak, but it sounded strange. His tone was lighter, and tears keep coming. They had no idea what's going on. He turned toward the east hallway, and started walking in a dazed matter, still tapping the wall. They followed him until he stopped and gaze at a poster on the wall; it was the Freddy poster.

Tap tap, tap tap

Eventually the tapping stops. Joseph blinks before looking toward the animatronics. "Freddy?"

His gaze changed back and the tears stopped. "Joey, you were making sounds." Bonnie spoke.

"Huh?" The guard stares confused before looking around. "How did I get here?" He held his head. "Ow..."

Joseph was acting stranger than last time, except he seems confused. Was it the experience pushing him to a certain point? No one could tell. Freddy decided to change the subject and walk toward him. "Joseph, what you told Foxy. Is it true?"

The guard looks concerned. "...I saw something." He struggled to recall something. "...It was dark. I was standing in front of the restaurant, watching you give cake slices to kids."

The bear animatronic's eyes widen. _Is he talking about that memory?_

"Then someone stood next to me. When I looked, he started..." His other hand was on his neck. "It felt so real. I barely saw his face but...It's him. I never saw him make that look before." He sniffled and closed his eyes. "I don't want to believe it, but...but…What am I going to do?! Just when things start to feel better, they keep getting worse!" He felt the bear wrapping his arms around him, trying to console him. "…I don't know what to believe anymore."

* * *

**Joseph: 1**  
**Geren: 0**  
**Freddy: 1**  
**Bonnie: 1**  
**Chica: 1**  
**Foxy: 0**

**Who could it be? Definitely someone he knows. But how did he see it?**

**Well, that'll be it for today. I'll try to make sure getting the next one in here won't take as long. Until then, have a good one.**


	16. Arc 2, Ch 5: Problems

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. Well, I've seen FNAF4 and...wow. I'm going to have to think about things regarding this story. I like it to be as accurate to the game as possible, but with what happened, that might be a little more difficult to pull off.**

**Review question!**

**From Red**: _**Have you seen the actual trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 4? *SPOILER STUFF in review***_

**Yes I have, and by the time I've already gotten this info, it's already too late. Well, I have no choice but to go with what I did with Foxy, and figure out what to do with Freddybear later...You know in retrospect, the first game's "1987" difficulty setting should've give us all that clue, but a certain someone loves to throw us off with events that could be related. *coughmanglecough***

**Well anyway, here's the next chapter, and if you have anything to say, you can leave a review. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Five works all night and sleeps during the day too.**

* * *

Mistake of the Past Ch.5: Problems

_Wednesday, Dec. 1st, Morning_

The night ended with barely a word said about the truth of the incidents. Finding out your own relative murdered children and framed a beloved character would be hard to take in. Freddy insisted that the others not press the issue until tomorrow. Having time to process every issue gives people a chance to calm down. Joseph had several as of that night.

First, his relative; how is Joseph supposed to make his actions known? How this is going to affect his family as a whole? And how can he be brought to the animatronics? It's obvious what the animatronics would do; they'll want payback for what happened to them, but Joseph doesn't want anything like last week to happen again. He'd have to come up with a better and more effective solution.

Second, Foxy's grip punctured Joseph's neck. Thankfully, there was a first aid kit in the kitchen, but the looks of the wounds means the guard might have to have the bandages on for a while. People are going to notice it, especially his family members. He can tell Geren the truth, but not Carl since he doesn't want him involved too much. His uncle is aware that the job has high stress, and that the company does secrecy. Any more events and he will get involved no matter what.

Third, Freddy brought up a personal issue; Joseph's work clothes are purple, and a certain someone wore a similar thing. The guard could bring it up to management, but doubts anything would be done about it. He mentioned an idea will come up later and it did. He's the only Human to work at the restaurant during the night, so what's to stop him from wearing something else? It's an easy solution that would ease everyone at the restaurant, even if just a little.

Lastly, is Foxy himself; Joseph's provoking got him to come out of his cove long enough for everyone to send their apologies. The band tries to make amends for their actions, but the pirate fox never said a word. Joseph offered to check his voice mechanism, but it was turned down, leaving everyone to wonder if it's another trust issue.

All of these issues have to be solved by tomorrow night. Until then, it's time to sleep.

...and for a certain someone to go through his notebook, with everything regarding what happened written down.

"What?!"

"What about what?"

Geren covered her mouth. She'd completely forgotten that her father is still home. Knowing that Joseph doesn't want him involved, she had to say something for her outburst. "I wanted to see snow this week!" There was a sigh in the living room. He probably bought it.

"Geren..."

A new voice startled her, and she saw Joseph staring at her, extremely irked that he got woken up in the morning again. She smiled innocently and quickly left his room, dropping the notebook on the floor. He sighs, not wanting to bother with it.

It was past noon now, and Carl was gone. Eventually, Joseph woke up and dealt with the mess. He figured out Geren went through the notebook again, and that was okay. She's his cousin who knows about the animatronics, and with the bandages on his neck, it only made her concerned. Maybe he should figure out how she can help so she'd be less worried.

He started with Foxy's memory he saved on his laptop. He had the day and time of each event written down and warned her about what she'll be seeing. She went through with it. Unlike the previous time Joseph watched these, there was audio. It wasn't much of a difference in the end, but Geren was getting caught up.

_"Ahoy there, lads!" _They heard Foxy spoke in the memory after he passed James to see the kids in the other room, all in their limp state. The sight unnerved the duo watching, but they pressed on._ "Lads, ye be sleeping?" the fox pirate questioned, then started chuckling like nothing's wrong while he goes to one of them._

"He had no idea how to tell, did he?" Geren muttered. Joseph made a confirmative grunt.

_"Wake up, lad." Foxy used his good hand to attempt to shake the child 'awake.' All that happened is the child lying flat on the floor. "Lad?" He took a moment to observe the child, then the next. "…Lass?" It was the same thing, one after another. "Lads, wake up…Ye can' be…dead?" He slowly stood up and back away. "Dead? Dead? D…No…Lads, this be a joke, righ'?" Their unresponsive state proves it isn't a joke._

"_This is death._" Joseph thought. He shudders at the thought of it. He felt Geren's hand on his shoulder, trying to ease him.

_"No…No no no…" He recalled passing by someone on his way here. "…He…He did this…He…He…" Foxy started to twitch violently. "Ah…" He spun around and made a mad dash toward the one he thought caused the deaths of the five kids. "AHHHHH!" He made the jump with his mouth open before the memory turned to static._

"And that was the Bite of '87?" Geren asked.

"Yeah…" Joseph answered, getting the next memory ready. "He bit the wrong person because those five kids are still missing. Not even the other animatronics have seen them."

The next memory Joseph played went to Freddy going after Foxy soon after the Bite_. It was nighttime. "Foxy!" _The sudden anger in Freddy's voice caught the duo's attention._ "Do you realized what you've done?!"_

_"F-Freddy…" Foxy uttered. He slowly steps back, but that only caused the bear to approach him. "It-It wasn't…" He didn't have time to finish as he was held by the neck and against the wall._

_"Children are traumatized, people refused to come back, and the restaurant is facing hardship! We could be forced to close because of what you did!"_

_"It wasn't me, Freddy! He did that to" The bear refused to listen any further and dug a fist into Foxy's chest, causing static to the memory. When it was gone, Freddy's eyes revealed to be pitch black with white pinpricks._ The sudden sigh made Geren jump. Joseph couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her reaction, causing her to slap his side lightly in response with the back of her hand. The light moment broke when Freddy spoke again.

_"If we managed to make it through this, you are never performing again. You're dangerous to the kids and their parents." Freddy dropped him to the floor. Foxy immediately starting to speak out in protest, but all that came out was static._ Joseph remembered that the fox pirate never spoke a word outside of memories, only made growls that mix with static._ As Foxy held his damaged chest covering his voice mechanic, he saw Freddy leave the cove. Bonnie and Chica were a few feet away from the cove, and witnessed what happened. The bunny stares concerned at the two animatronics, while the chicken looks away, wondering why something like this happened._

_The curtains closed. Foxy did nothing but stare at its closed state._ Joseph and Geren could hear nothing but static at this point. They figured the fox pirate is trying to say something, but they don't know what.

"…I guess after that, he felt separated from everyone, and distanced himself with the curtains." Joseph said. "They told me Foxy never left the cove unless they were trying to catch someone they thought was an endoskeleton." He turned off the laptop. "That's all I got on this."

The duo took a break from all this for some time over a meal. Eventually, Geren spoke. "So, what made you think it was him that did all this?"

"I found his job application in the manager's office. Amazingly, Freddy had a spare key." Joseph answered.

"I thought he worked elsewhere."

"So did I." The two recalled a place the man supposedly worked at. It was a restaurant, and it had animatronics, but none of them were anything like at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "That place sucked."

"Yeah." Geren agreed. They knew years ago that he worked at a restaurant specifically for kids and families, so seeing this other restaurant satisfied the family's curiosity. "And we bought the lie."

"There are so many questions. Why did he do it? How did he do it? Where are those kids?"

"We're not going to find out just sitting here." Geren answered. "We should ask the people who were there. Did you get their number?"

"Uh..."

Joseph didn't give a straight answer, but she figured it out. "Get it from the manager after tonight." She suggested.

He looks concerned. "I doubt he'll just give the papers to me that easily. The company tries whatever they can do to cover their tracks."

Geren crossed her arms, and smirked. "Oh, really?" She suddenly went and grabs a copy of the legal papers Joseph had kept. "...Even if, oh say, we know a way to sue the restaurant?"

Joseph looks at her wide-eye. "What?"

"Come on, Joseph. There's always a loophole in these contracts. It says you can't tell anyone about what's happening there, but..." She grinned. "What if, for some reason, you went missing?" He's still unsure about what she's getting at. "We know you were last seen at the restaurant, so we ask the police to investigate a disappearance."

Joseph figured it out. "OH!" _There's actually still blood on some of the spare suits in the backstage. If the police discovers those and did a blood test, not only would they have a positive test for blood, it would lead to all the people who went 'missing' after getting caught by the animatronics after dark. _Effectively, the restaurant would be forced to close its doors. He hates to do this, and there's another problem. "He'll probably fire me if I tell him that."

"That won't stop us from telling the next person."

Joseph had to chuckle. "Did you just think of that?"

"No, I've been thinking about it since Friday." She answered.

_It's smart_. "So either he does me this favor, or I give him a bad reputation for trying to cover up everything." He summarized. There's no way this favor will get turned down. "Ok, after we get those papers, what do we do next?"

"We ask them questions about the incidents. Also, maybe we should find out why the animatronics were doing those things at night. Maybe some more recent people would know." Geren suggested.

It was agreeable. They have their plans, but there's still more to go. The first thing that comes to mind is a person. "Until then..." He started. "We should go visit him. The animatronics will want to know everything."

Geren agreed with that suggestion, but she wanted to say something. "About them...After what happened, you still want to help them?"

_It's about the neck wounds_. He placed a hand on the bandage currently covering them. "This one was my fault this time. We have to do this. This whole thing happened because they've been accused of doing bad things, and nobody tried to help them." He recalled the song they sang. "Alone since 1987, an imposter took our life away, we're not like what you're thinking…" Geren remembered those words. "They're owed so much. We're the only ones who can help him."

Geren took some time to think about his response. She eventually nodded. "Okay, as long as nothing horrible happens to you, I'll…I'll help you go through with this." She had to smile. "It's ironic though." She started. "Someone ruined the name of a restaurant that used to be famous, and now his relatives are fixing it." Joseph smiled slightly.

The drive took some time. Words barely spoke between the two. They had plans set, so there was hardly much else to talk about. Geren did mention some interesting moments while she was at work, so it gave the two some laughs. Eventually, Joseph ended up mentioning some of the humorous things that happened when he was working his shift. Afterwards, Geren noticed her cousin placing a hand on his head while fuming. "What's wrong?" He looks at her, unsure. "You have a headache?"

He didn't notice it much, but his head does hurt a bit. "…Yeah."

"Must be stress from everything." Her guess feels spot on. There's a lot to take in, and things can only get better or worse from here.

The vehicle slowed to a parking area, signaling where they are. Tension builds up inside Joseph. He never thought anything suspicious about the man. Usually, he was somewhat reclusive, listening to radio, watching TV, or reading the papers. Yet somehow, he finds the time to listen to his relatives talk about things. Every time Joseph thinks about those moments, there was never anything that would give doubts. In those memories, he seemed like the sort of person a normal family would have. Does such a thing even exist anymore?

Stepping outside of the vehicle, the two made their way across the grassy field, making sure they don't knock over any stones scattered around. Joseph then thought of the vision as he was walking. That person took a completely different look. All of that kind and gentle look he remembered was replaced by the look that burned into the memory of a dead child, and eventually him. No matter how real the scenario felt, the fact that he lied to cover himself, and that everything that's wrong with the restaurant was his fault, Joseph still think it's insane.

Despite his beliefs, Joseph hasn't visited him in a few years. He simply didn't have a reason to, until now. A few minutes of walking by the stones passed, and eventually the two stopped. "Here." Geren said. Joseph saw her hold a camera out toward him. He took it and started a preparatory breath. With the camera in front of his eyes, he pointed it toward a nearby stone and took a picture. The camera printed out a photo, causing him to grab and inspect it. There was something special about the stone he took a picture of.

The photo would make it clear to anyone who looks at it.

* * *

**Joseph: 1  
Geren: 1  
Freddy: 1  
Bonnie: 1  
Chica: 1  
Foxy: 0**


	17. Arc 2, Ch 6: Doubts

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. I don't have much to say on my part, so we'll just jump into this one. Have fun.  
**

**Disclaimer: Pokes.**

* * *

Mistake of the Past: Doubts

_Thursday, Dec. 2nd, Midnight_

Night three arrives. It becomes the moment when those at the pizzeria has to confront the truth of last night. A few won't be eager, and there are clear reasons, but it has to be done. Everyone knows it. All of the animatronics' joints have loosened up right away. Joseph's attempts at fixing their night roaming mode seem to be working properly.

"Eep!"

...Mostly.

Freddy helped Bonnie up after the bunny slipped from trying to step out of the stage. Bonnie's bright look got a nod from the bear. He wasn't the only unfortunate victim though. A few chairs were knocked away or to the ground, making the dining room a little unorganized. Even though they're going to use these chairs later, they were straightened up and in their rightful places.

For some reason, they didn't see Joseph coming. It was one thing that he didn't come after hearing a noise, but another that the light signaling a camera being used didn't come on. Was he changing the tablet again? They left this question alone. For now, their next attention was on Foxy. The curtains are still closed. Is he secluding himself again? He should've known from last night that he doesn't need to be doing this anymore. Freddy and the band went to the cove, then he opens the curtains, finding the fox pirate staring back at them, expectedly. The bear reached a hand out toward Foxy. After several seconds of silence, Foxy took the hand and stood up. They seem to finally come to terms. Letting go, Freddy looks to the security office and walks with the other animatronics following. He looks through the window for who he was expecting.

The office is empty. The other three noticed shortly afterwards. _Joseph's not here? Where is he? Where did he go? Was what happened last night too much for him after all?_ The disappearance of the night guard filled the animatronics' heads with questions. They had a list of things to do with him. Without him, they were at a still on what to do now.

_Click._

"Open up!" They heard the sound of something slamming a door open, followed by something crashing. "Ack! Damn it! I know they have budget problems and all, but seriously?!"

"That's Joey." Chica spoke. "I know that yelling."

"You know him just by that?" Bonnie questioned. Regardless, Freddy took the lead again. This time, they went to the door leading to the entrance. They found Joseph testing the door entrance before closing and locking it. He cringed when he saw four sets of eyes lighting in the dark staring at him.

"Every time..." He mutters. Hefting the bag strap over his shoulder while his other hand held his head, he looks at the animatronics. Since they're up, he figured it's already midnight. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"I thought you wouldn't show!" Bonnie spoke up worriedly.

The guard raised a hand in defense. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving anytime soon." The lights in the dark were making him uncomfortable. "But...can I go to the office? Four sets of eyes lighting in the dark is a little creepy." They obliged and stepped aside for him to open the door separating the two rooms. "I'll be back in a bit." He said, walking pass them.

Several minutes later, Joseph came back to the dining room with his bag and the tablet. Freddy noticed the guard's wearing a dark colored shirt that was previously covered by a jacket. "I see you took my advice."

"I actually brought it with me." Joseph set his things on the table. "...Just for after my shift and the other guys come." He stretched his arm that carried the bag for so long. "I hate wearing long sleeves."

"How come?" Bonnie quickly took the radio the moment the bag opened up.

He watches the bunny fiddle with it while coming up with an answer. "...I just like short sleeves better."

Freddy recalled moments years ago when the children he entertained mentioned their clothes. Joseph still seems to have that. "You'll get used to it." Joseph nodded in response. The bear noticed Foxy's stare and decided to speak. "Joseph, if you don't mind..."

"Mm..." The guard took out his notes and a rather large book. The later got a few of their attention. "It's something I brought from home. It's gonna take a while to explain, and I want to show you what I'm talking about too."

Freddy saw Joseph's hands on the book, but was hesitant to open it. "Is something wrong?"

The bear is definitely observant. "It's just..." Joseph started. "...This book might make you mad because I told you I have a hard time believing he caused all this. So...don't get mad."

Joseph looks at all of them when he spoke, but his gaze is mainly on Foxy, the one that had been the most affected of the four. The animatronics look at each other, making silent agreements. "Let's see this book." Freddy said.

Opening the book, the animatronics could tell it's a photo book. The focuses of the photos were on a baby, but there are others faces that appear throughout the first page. "My grandparents decided to have a photo book for when my dad was born. It's dedicated to him."

"Aw, he looks so cute." Chica said sweetly. Joseph stared at her oddly. "…What?"

"...You just said that, with that tone?"

"What's your point?"

Joseph shook his head, wondering if she'll say the same thing if she sees any photos of him at such a young age. "A-Anyway..."

"Is that him?" Bonnie asked, pointing at a man in one of the photos.

"…Yeah." Turning the page, the photos show the baby with his two parents. The animatronics kept a watchful eye on the man, conflicting with everything they know about him. The sight was frustrating to say the least. After a few page turns, Foxy ended up releasing his frustration by growling. Everyone heard it and stopped what they were doing.

"Foxy." Freddy got his attention. "I understand it's frustrating. It bothers me as well. Let Joseph explain." The fox pirate grunts in response.

"I never doubted him because my dad spoke good things about him." Joseph went ahead a few pages and stopped to where his grandfather is wearing a military uniform. "He joined the military when my dad was three, and he was gone for a couple years. Grandma said it was lonely without him. They wrote letters." He pointed to a photo with a stack of letters. "Mostly about how they were doing. Dad had a hand in writing some of them." As the years go by in the photo, the child grew up to his pre-teen years. Eventually, the man came back and they were all hugging. The sight of the same man still bothers the four while Joseph turns the pages. "They've been living together ever since."

The child grew older into his teen years. He was with another boy about the same age. "That's my uncle." Later photos showed a girl with them. "And that's my mom. They were friends at the time." Later pages had the children growing up to adult years, where he and she got married. "On their wedding day, the families were there." Including the man the four are watchful of. Like before, the photos doubted them. "Soon enough, there's…well..." Joseph paused before turning to the next page.

"Aw!" Chica's voice of affection caused Joseph to blush. She pokes him on the cheek to egg on the teasing. "You looked cute too!"

"Stop it!" He moved her hand out of the way. "Just...look." Like before, Joseph's younger self was with his grandfather. "He's being the caring grandpa I always thought he was." The photos dismayed the animatronics. "That's why I'm having a hard time believing he would do this."

"It's the truth." Freddy spoke.

"I know." Joseph pressed a hand on his head. "But…why? Why would he do this? Suicide was bad enough, now this?"

"Suicide?" Freddy repeated.

The guard grits his teeth after hearing him. He went to the very last page and showed the animatronics a photo of a stone he and Geren went to earlier. The word engraved to it reads;

_Gerald Thomas_

_Beloved father. Grandfather._

_19XX-1995_

The animatronics recognize the name instantly. "This was four years ago?" Freddy asked.

"While I was in middle school." Joseph answered. "My dad was in the military. It was pretty much an inspiration he got from him. Word got around the school and people were thinking I'm like the son of a hero."

"That must sound nice." Chica commented.

"I hate it, actually." Joseph fumes. "Sure, a lot of people look at me, but it's was annoying. They just ask questions about my dad, and not about me. While trying to put up with that, I get home every day, not seeing him. And I always worried that I'd never see him again." Talking about it filled the guard with dread. The animatronics noticed the expression. Taking a breath, he put a finger on a similar photo. "Before I knew it, this happened." The animatronics could read the name and date written on another tombstone;

_Richard Thomas_

_Gave his life to his family._

_19XX-1995_

Joseph shuddered. "The worst part is, his body was never found." He closed his eyes. "We all took it differently. My mom was in tears. My grandparents grieved. My cousin and uncle coped in some way. Me..." He paused. "I was angry. We all visited each other for comfort. But then..." He took a breath to pace himself. "When we stopped at my grandparents weeks later, they were dead. There was a gun on the floor. Police ruled it suicide. But there was no note or anything saying why. We all thought it was because dad died." He sighs. "...Now I find out grandpa worked here and kept it a secret from all of us? It's just...makes me wonder what I'm even supposed to believe anymore."

The animatronics looked back, reflecting on what they heard. Everything Joseph had told him about the man that ruined them had been the complete opposite of what they believe him to be. Even so, there are no signs of lying. Everything was simply a conflict between facts and beliefs. Joseph went through this last night; now it's their turn.

"...Let's give everyone some time to think about this." Freddy suggested.

In the end, it sounds like a good idea. Other than the different view, Joseph told them how the events affected him. Freddy has been the one with most of the questions regarding the incidents, so he gave his future questions some thought.

"Bonnie!" The sudden voice made the bear animatronic look to see Bonnie running around with Joseph trying to chase him for some reason. "Give me back the thing!"

"Never! Payback for stealing my guitar!" Bonnie yelled back.

"I polished it! Give it back!"

"You have to catch me first~!"

"I only got one good leg! This isn't fair!"

_...Nobody listens to the rules of safety anymore._

Bonnie went inside the backstage. Joseph took a while, but entered as well. "There...Nowhere to run."

"You still got to get the thing back~." Bonnie spoke in a sing-song tone.

"This is stupid." The guards muttered. "Low paying, one of the easiest jobs, they said. Then it turns out some crazy things are after you."

"Huh?" Bonnie was puzzle by the random thing that was spoken.

"...Little bunny Foo Foo~ Went hopping through the forest~" Joseph was suddenly singing. "Scooping up the field mice~ and bopping them on the head~"

"Joey, are you okay?"

"What kind of place is this?! These people make me sick, sick, SICK!" Joseph started yelling.

These random words and yelling started to get to Bonnie. "Fr-Freddy?" He knew the output of his voice wouldn't reach, so he spoke louder. "Freddy! Joey's acting weird!"

Shorty, Freddy came in the room to notice the guard's muttering. "Joseph?"

"No!" The guard flinched when the bear got in his field of vision. "I don't want to be put in one of those things!"

"Joseph!"

"What?" Joseph blinks when he heard Freddy spoke his name in a serious tone.

"What were you talking about? No one's going to stuff you in a suit." Freddy assured.

"Huh?" He stares confused. "Why are you saying that? I know."

Freddy looks at him. This seems to be similar to last night. "You don't know what you were just doing?"

"I was trying to get my tablet back from Bonnie. Then all of a sudden, you're here."

"But you were saying some weird things. Something about things, a song about a bunny, and yelling sick three times." Bonnie told him.

"I don't think I did." Joseph clutched his head. "Ow. Why is it getting worse? I need to sit down." The guard, rubbing his head, walks passes Freddy and sits down on one of the dining room chairs.

"Freddy, what just happened?" Bonnie questioned, concerned.

"I'm not sure, myself." The bear responded.

Sometime after that unusual episode, the group were back to discussing the incidents. They were all left with facts that conflicted with their various beliefs. For Joseph, his grandpa murdered a number a children and kept it, and this restaurant, a secret. For the animatronics, the man that ruined them was a caring parent who risked his life to protect the people of this country. Freddy decided to start the conversation. "What does everyone think about this?"

Foxy grunted in irritation. The group could guess the fox pirate is thinking of the incident in '87. The photos Joseph presented could also be the cause of the irritation.

"I..." Bonnie processed to find the right words. "...I don't know what to say. I know a person did all those terrible things. But to find out he's Joey's..." He paused for a second. "It's confusing!"

_They don't even act the same._ That was on Chica's mind while thinking how Joseph could possibly be related to the man. "I don't know much about him. He did it. That's it."

"..." Joseph felt conflicted, but he understood the facts. "I want to know. I want to know why he did all those things. There has to be a reason. And then..." He got a looks from the animatronics for pausing. "...I'm gonna try to fix this."

"Fix what?" Chica asked.

"I'm gonna let everyone know what really happened." Joseph answered. The animatronics noticed him with a downcast look. "I know he's my grandpa, and I love him…But I can't look away from this. It's not right."

Freddy studies him. Joseph seems determined enough to want to expose the truth to the public. At the least, he should ask a question first. "Are you saying you're going to help us, Joseph?"

It's a painful question. Joseph's going to be telling people the truth of what a beloved family member did. He knew this the moment he talked to Geren, who voiced her concerns. He made his answer with a nod. "Yes. I'm helping you guys. You've been through a lot, and have no one else to turn to. I got to do this."

Freddy nodded. "Well then..." He stands up, getting everyone's attention. "We have a long road ahead of us, Joseph. Let's be sure we see it through."

"Yeah." was the guard's response. Something else was on Joseph's mind after he talked about exposing the truth. "We got to do this as quick as we can, though." He rummaged through his pack for his pencil to write on his notebook. "You guys know that the restaurant is closing at the end of the year, right?"

His question made the animatronics uneasy. "That's right..." Bonnie answered nervously. He doesn't want to think of getting scrapped.

"That's the end of this month."

"So we have a month to find out what happened?" Chica guessed.

"..." The silence made the atmosphere uneasy. "A court date has to be set up." Joseph finally said. "We can contact court to set a date. We got 30 days to do that. That's not a problem, but..." He writes on his notebook. "There's a payment due date and a motion date. The motion date can wait as far as 14 days before the case. The payment date goes up to 10 days. So..." He made calculations on his notes. "...We got until the 22nd to solve this case."

Nobody liked the fact that their time limit got cut by one-third. "That's two days before Christmas!" Bonnie yelled, ears drooping.

"You seem to know some things about court." Freddy noted.

Joseph scratched behind his head. "Everyone in my family is usually either police officers, military, doctors or nurses."

"...And you decide to be a mechanic?" Chica questioned.

"...There's a reason." Joseph said, looking away. "But I don't want to talk about it."

The animatronic stares at his expression. There's something he's thinking about, and it's causing a downcast expression. "That's fine." Freddy eventually spoke. "What do we need?"

Giving it some thought, Joseph wrote things down. "For starters, we need to know exactly what happened. What happened to those kids that disappeared after Foxy found them? How did they disappear so quickly? How did they die? What's the motive?" Joseph scratched behind his head. "I know there's more we should find, so we'll fill them out as we go." He rests his cheek on his palm. "Geren suggested that we talk to people who were there at the time. She also mentioned talking to some more recent people who were curious."

"Why would they know if they were never there?" Chica questioned.

"...I guess they were wondering why something like last week happened to them." _Last week...The stuffings_. "They may have found something."

"Sounds reasonable." Freddy nodded.

"...Come to think of it, the voice messages I got from the person before me said she was supposed to be getting messages herself, but someone messed with everything." Joseph scratched behind his head. "I wonder...is it that guy before her? What was his name again? He had that hard to pronounce last name."

"Mike Schmidt." Freddy answered. The guard wrote it down and the reason why they have to talk to him. "Should we get the application papers again?"

"No, I have to get it from management this time, or it'll look like I stole private information."

"Is that what we did last night?" Bonnie asked.

Joseph paused. "...Maybe?" He answered with a shrug. "It didn't come to mind. Kinda more focused on finding answers." He looks at his notebook. "…I think this is all we can do tonight."

The bear put some thought into what's left. "...I agree. Once the day comes, you and your cousin will do what you can to find information." Freddy said. "We can discuss this further." The guard nodded. "In the meantime, there's a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Um...Sure." Joseph wondered what the bear wanted to talk about.

"Just the two of us." The others stared for a couple seconds. "It's personal." They eventually let them decide to talk alone. "Walk with me, Joseph." The two walk just to the east hall entrance. Freddy has his hands behind his back, seemingly in thought, while Joseph put his hands in his pockets, wondering what he's going to say. "...What are your thoughts so far?"

"About what?"

"Us. I understand last week was painful to you. And no amount of apologizing will erase that." Freddy didn't move from his spot. "Since you're still here, I want to know what you think about us."

"..." Joseph had to think back to figure out his answer. "...I was ready to leave since night one, but I couldn't because of a five day mandatory contract, which ended Monday night. Even if I made you guys realized the truth...Even if you tried to apologize, I would've just not come back here."

"What made you change your mind?"

"...I don't know." The guard closed his eyes. "I was angry over everything, but for some reason, a part of me wanted to give you guys a chance. 'Just one chance. If they threaten me again, I'm leaving.' That's what I thought anyway." He opened his eyes. "...So far, I'm still okay, and seeing you guys differently." He started to make a summary. "Bonnie's shy and makes a mess, but he's very supportive. Chica's kinda bossy, but an amazing cook. Foxy...still scares me. You..." Pause. "...you made a larger mess than Bonnie did."

Freddy turns toward him, surprised. "Why would you say that?"

"...When I told you what you all really did, you flipped out and threw everything in the dining room everywhere." Joseph explained, then lets out a sigh. "Cleaning **that** was a pain."

The bear tipped his hat forward in shame. "I cannot recall that."

"Hm...I guess it's because the process was too much that it overloaded. It's sort of how a person acts if they were facing a heavy truth. They just...don't know what to do."

Freddy processed this. "I see..."

"But…other than that, you're thinking things through, and you try to keep everyone together. A leader makes mistakes, but you're realizing that and doing what you can." Joseph continued with his previous answer. "I kinda feel like I'm opening up to you guys. If you don't give me a reason not to trust you, I think things will be okay."

"Even when we're dealing with the case?"

Joseph nodded at the question. "It's still bugging me. But bumps are bound to happen. All of you just fell and needed someone to get you back up. Now I got to ask. What do all of you think about me?"

Freddy processed his answer. "In all honesty, when I saw those eyes, I could not help but be skeptical. They reminded me of back then."

"I can't change my eyes colors. And people tell me silver's a cool color."

"Let me finish." Freddy's slightly annoyed expression made Joseph raised two hands in response. "...That was what I thought when I saw those eyes, and your anger did not do anything to change that. But...Just as you see us in a different light, I have as well. What you're doing this week, and that paper you put in my hat showed just that." He recalled the words. "You have the ability to touch the lives of many people."

Joseph hummed slightly in thought. "…Hearing someone say that to me takes on a different meaning than the paper itself."

The bear nodded. "As for the others, I cannot say. You will have to ask them yourself. I'm sure Foxy still has doubts, but I believe spending time with him and everyone else will help clear any doubts we have. The case is important, but so are bonds we create."

"I'll keep that in mind." _Bonds_...Joseph could feel a faint attachment toward the animatronics since he gave them a chance. _Doubts_...Everyone has something they rather keep to themselves, and it's apparent to everyone. Joseph has a depressed look from time to time. Freddy has something on his mind. Bonnie seems upset about something, but tries to be optimistic. Chica's a little defensive. And Foxy wouldn't talk even if a replacement for his voice mechanism is available. If they spend some time together, will they be more open about themselves?

Freddy shows a faint smile, only for a moment. "There's another question I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"Your behavior." The bear started. "I'm not sure of the cause, but sometimes you act unusual. When you chased after Bonnie earlier, you spoke unusual things like words or a song. And then you act as if you don't remember it."

"Really?" Joseph feels doubtful about it.

"I have it saved in my memory if you want to take a look."

"No, no. I'll take your word for it." The guard gave it some thought.

"Moreover." The bear continued. "Last night, you spoke of the memory of a child dying outside of the restaurant by the hands of the man you're familiar with."

"That one I remember. Then I get this headache." Joseph said. "Actually, there was another moment like that last week. Do you know anything about a yellow bear that looks like you?"

Freddy's eyes suddenly widen. "That's...I do." The guard was surprised to see him with a serious expression. "I'm not sure of his origins, but whenever he is involved with something, it isn't good. Joseph, I ask you to exercise caution if you ever see him again."

Joseph blinks once in surprise. Maybe it's the fact that Freddy showed concerned for his health. Or maybe it's the fact that this fifth animatronic is very real, and is still a threat. Either way, he nodded. "Sure."

"Now then, why is it that you are seeing these things? And why does your behavior change?"

Joseph pondered his questions. "I don't know. I've had headaches before, but this is completely different."

"I'm sure that will be answered when the time comes."

"Yeah." The two decided to head back to the others.

"Finally back? So what did you guys talk about?" Chica questioned.

Joseph was about to say 'guy stuff,' but it wouldn't make sense as Bonnie and Foxy were left out. Instead, Freddy was the one who answered. "Grown up talk."

"...Seriously?"

Joseph couldn't help but grin. "Sure. Freddy's the leader, and I'm in my 20s."

"Boring~." Chica responded with a dull song tone.

"Yep, wouldn't want to stop you from playing the games I brought from home. It's something different over the last ten or so years."

Freddy nodded in response. "Indeed. We've done what we can for the case for tonight. A little enjoyment is in order."

Bonnie looks at the guard. "Joey, you're really thoughtful. Kinda like how Freddy is."

Joseph makes a bright look in response. "Really? I guess great minds think alike."

Freddy seems to smile profusely after hearing his choice of words. "You're starting to understand."

* * *

**Joseph: 1**  
**Geren: 1**  
**Freddy: 2**  
**Bonnie: 1**  
**Chica: 1**  
**Foxy: 0**


	18. Arc 2, Ch 7: Calls

**Hello everyone, and welcome. I saw the teasers images, and in my opinion, I'm interested. I'm a fan of RPG games, so I'd like to see how this one will turn out. It also has nothing to do with the main FNaF games, story wise. Scott himself said the story of FNaF is done, so that leaves it to us to figure it out.**

**As for me, I got a new computer. My old one doesn't have a great performance, so I can try out a couple things without having to worry about performance issues. I got most of my things moved over, so now I have to fix any compatibility issues, like what I wrote down. No, it's not the reason for such a big delay in chapters. That's me brainstorming.**

**With that said, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Withered Bonnie looks cute.**

* * *

Mistakes of the Past: Calls

_Thursday, Dec. 2__nd__, Early Morning_

The remainder of the night passed without an incident. Though he enjoyed spending time with the animatronics, Joseph couldn't help but wonder about the things Freddy told him; first, there's a yellow bear that looks like him. Second, Joseph said some strange things without remembering them and ended up with headaches. Finally there's this memory that does not belong to him, showing someone's death. What are these things about? First things first, he should get the application papers.

"Come in." He heard the manager after knocking on the door. He went in the room to see him in front of the desk. "Mr. Thomas? I thought you were heading home."

Joseph shook his head. "Never mind that. I need a favor."

"Another one? You know I can't do everything for you."

"_Yeah, you do it for yourself_." He retorted mentally before speaking. "I'm working in a place filled with dangerous equipment, for below minimum wage. I'm sure I deserve favors." His hand on his bandage and his leg with a splint proves his point. "And I'm trying to fix things. That gives me more risk."

He stares at the bandage covering the mark left behind by Foxy with a thoughtful look. Joseph to give him a moment. "You should find something to cover that." He heard him spoke.

The guard was about to speak about the fact he's getting off topic, but he stopped to think about it. "…Maybe later. But since you asked me to cover an injury, I get to ask my favor."

"Go ahead. I can say no at any time."

"_Yeah, you're not saying no to this. Geren's too smart for you and she's not even here._" He started to speak. "I figured since I'm gonna be staying here for a while longer, I'm gonna need some help from people who took this position before me. They probably found something that can help. So I need their contact information."

"Interesting thought. But why is that needed if you're fixing the animatronics?" The manager questioned, watching Joseph.

"There's still some strange things going on that I can't explain it." The guard thought about bringing up one. "…Have you seen a yellow bear before?"

Joseph noticed a change in Caesar's expression. "I've heard about him. They called him Golden Freddy."

"Okay, well if other people have seen him, that means he's real. Do you know where he's at?"

"No. The night guards said they see the bear appearing in the office, and then disappeared. I couldn't tell you where he is unless I knew." The manager answered.

_The bear can appear and disappear? Is that even possible?_ "If I can't find him, he might still be a threat. I need to talk to them about that and anything else."

Caesar thought about this. "They're under a contract."

"That's not a problem. We can talk to each other about it since they worked here, but not to anyone else." Although he said this, Joseph can talk to Geren about it since she got involved.

He noticed Caesar's look going back to uninterested. "I'm sure you don't need their help. It's just one animatronic."

Joseph made an annoyed look. "_There it is._" It looks like he has to play the card now. "It will be a problem if something happens to me." He saw a raised eyebrow from the manager. "I can't live alone with a paycheck like this. People already know I have a leg and neck injury and where it came from. If I go missing, the first place to look is here."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Thomas?"

Joseph knows he has to choose his words carefully, especially if he's going to help the animatronics. "Nope, and don't bother with letting me go either. You already know I'm ready to fix any problems with the animatronics for the same pay. You won't find anyone else like that." He saw the manager's look falter. That's a win. "_Up yours, contracts!_"

"…Very well then, I'll get the papers." He spoke then went to the drawers to get the papers.

"…Just the ones from this year, and 1987." Joseph said.

"1987?" He looks at the guard after he heard him. "That's year of the incidents. What are you really doing?"

"…Research." Joseph answered. "I want to know what set things off in the first place…" He paused. "…So it won't happen again."

There was a moment of pause between the two. Eventually Caesar got the two folders out and handed them to Joseph. "Here. The positions are written down. Bring them back when you're done. And I want to know what you found."

The guard noticed Caesar seems interested in his reason for the information. He might be fully willing to make bodies disappear, but he's needed to set a court date for reopening the cases. "…Sure." Joseph went to his office to write down everything he needs. With that, he gave the folders back, waved the animatronics goodbye and left for home.

_Thursday, Dec. 2__nd__, Afternoon_

"Hello, I'm away from the phone right now. Please leave a message right after the beep."

"_Straight to voice mail again._" Geren thought then spoke when she heard the tone. "Hi, please call this number back. There are some questions I really want to ask you." She said and put the number down on her voice message. A few people actually answered or called back only to hang up with no amount of helpful information, or in a few cases, swearing at her. _Rude._ She eventually came to the conclusion that this is a complete waste of time and phone bills. She's going to have to call some people who actually have information.

Going through the list, there are only a few; Mike Schmidt, who still didn't call back, Keith the manager from 1987, and James the Bite victim. The latter two's phone number probably expired over the past 12 years, so that was left to the phone book. She couldn't find anything on James, but she did find a number on Keith, so she gave it a try.

After a few tones, there was a voice. "Hello?" It was a female's, and aged if she's hearing the voice right.

_Must be the wife. _"Hi, is Keith there?" Geren asked.

"Who is this?"

"I'm friends with people he knows a couple years ago." She couldn't exactly say she's friends with the animatronics yet, since she never spoke with them, but it's as close as things can get. "They have funny names."

The woman's voice seem to be distant when Geren heard her. There was silence for a moment. Then a new voice spoke. "Hello, hello?" It was male and also aged.

"Hi, are you Keith?" Geren sat up from the chair she was on. If this is the guy, she **has** to keep him on the line.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"My name is Geren, and I need to ask you some things, if it's alright. It's really important."

"Sure."

That got things started. "Okay, my cousin works at a place during the night, and…" _How to put it?_ "…There's some problems, and we need answers. This place is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Silence suddenly filled the air. "…Hello?"

"Oh, I'm here." Keith spoke. "Yes, I knew that place. That's the name of the second restaurant I worked at."

_Wait what?_ "Second? I thought this is the only one."

"No, there were two, at least that's how much I remember. I left after the second incident."

Geren blinks, wondering if she should ask about the name of the first restaurant or the incident. "I've never heard of another restaurant. My cousin and I found out about this place last week, and we've lived in this state our entire lives. His grandpa kept it a secret from us. You probably knew him."

"I see. Who was it?"

"Gerald." She was met with more silence. Maybe he's thinking? It has been a while. "…Hello?"

"I'm still here. That name sounds familiar, but I can't think of anything."

"That's okay. I called because I want to ask you about the incidents. Can you do that?" She got her pen and got ready to write anything helpful down.

"Sure. Ask away."

She smiles, but just for a bit since she knows these incidents are grim. "Okay for one, it's the Bite of '87. I found out that James was the victim. How is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since that day. I helped paid for his hospital bill."

"Do you know where he was hospitalized at?"

"Sure." She wrote down the name she heard from him. "Poor man. I hope he's fine, but all that blood…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, you can tell me if you need a break. Can you tell me about the missing children? There were five of them." She asked.

Another round of silence. "We couldn't find them. We searched everywhere for them. But there was no trace of them…But then I heard complaints about the animatronics. They said they smelled bad and had some things coming from their eyes. I thought the worst and decided to take a closer look at them." She heard an increased breathing rate over the phone. "The children weren't there, but there were signs that they were."

Geren recalled what Joseph wrote down on his notes; something about a person being stuffed inside a suit. Did a similar thing happen to these kids?

"There suspect was convicted, so that gave the families closure."

_They arrested and convicted someone? That's important_. "Who was it?"

"An employee who worked at the first restaurant. I can't remember his name, but it was written in the newspapers."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. And I'm sorry for making you remember those times." She said while writing on the notes. Something quickly came to mind and she had to ask. "Excuse me, but was the suspect arrested before or after you checked those animatronics?"

"Um…I'm not sure. I was thinking about the future of the restaurant."

"Okay." She bit her lips. If it was before, then it's possible the person arrested was the wrong man, which further proves their suspect's guilt.

"By the way…" His voice got Geren's attention. "I heard some strange things a while ago; such as anyone who works there during the night goes missing. Is that true?"

She paused, thinking about an answer. It's true; people go missing because they're dead. Even if it's a mistake, the animatronics still killed people. That can't ever be forgotten. "You know how rumors go. I wouldn't listen to them."

"I guess…" His tone is unsure.

"My cousin's working there and he's doing alright." She said to reassure him. "...One last question. What was the name of the restaurant before Freddy's?"

"It was..." There was a pause. Geren could guess he's trying to remember. "What was it...? Freddybear's...Freddy's...? I'm not sure, but it was a diner."

_Freddybear sounds cute._ Geren stopped her thoughts. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll find out. Anyway, thank you for answering my questions. You gave us some things to think about. Goodbye."

"You're welcome miss." A click meant the call ended, so she put the phone away.

Geren took a moment to think about things. There's nothing about James' status on whether he's still alive or not. The missing children were stuffed inside the animatronics and then removed at some point. And there's a convicted person. It should've provided closure for the families, yet the restaurant went in decline. Was it the sanitation? The health department would've gotten involved when it comes to complaints like that. Then there are the signs of the kids; she didn't smell anything when she snuck in on the fourth night. Joseph would've told her if he found blood this time. The animatronics were probably cleaned out already.

"I didn't find anything like that." Joseph said when he got the time to talk about the cases over lunch. He woke up just a while ago, and still feels like he could go back to sleep.

"Are you sure?"

"I was close to all four of them, and I didn't smell anything. Chica even poked me on the cheek." He replied, elbow on the table while his hand's on his cheek.

"Why was she poking you on the cheek?" She asked as soon as she caught the words.

"…" Hearing the question made the guard widen his eyes. "…No reason…"

"Riiiight…" She showed a mischivious smile, making him blush, but got back on topic. "So you didn't smell anything, which means someone cleaned them, either the company or someone else." Geren suggested. Joseph shrugged, not knowing any other possibility. "And we still don't know anything about James. The phone's not his anymore. I got the place he was hospitalized at, but they won't talk to just anyone about him. Family members or people who have permission have the right."

"So we can't find out anything about the victim."

"There's still the address." Geren started. "Although if you're getting media attention, you'd probably want to move away from the pressure." Joseph nodded. "I still can't get a hold of Mike. I'm gonna try his house. Those messages are important if he took them."

"Okay, you should ask him about the yellow bear too." She looks at him curiously. "What?"

"I saw a yellow bear in the backroom on your fourth night, but it disappeared when it was six. I thought it was just the stress."

"It was in the room, and disappeared?" Joseph repeated. "The manager told me the previous guards saw that bear appear and disappear in the office." He puts on a troubled look. "Freddy warned me about him. And if he's real, it could still mean he's a threat."

Geren felt concern for her cousin again. "What happens if it's true?"

"I can leave early if I think my life's being threatened. I got the keys."

"What if you started acting strange like they said?" Geren was met with silence. "I'll try to be there tonight. Until then, I'm getting a hold of Mike. Are you coming?"

Joseph thought about it. He could go with her, but there's still other questions he has to find out by tonight. The cases from 1987, and the fact that there's another name of the restaurant left him wondering. "I'm going to the library." He decided. "They keep newspapers. I can find something out about those cases and the other restaurant there." She nods her head at the idea. They just do what they do best when it comes to finding information. He writes down his notes. She interviews people.

"So now we're a team of investigators, right?" Geren joked.

The guard had to grin. "What, we're making a name for ourselves? What's it's gonna be?"

Geren puts a hand on her cheek in thought. "How about 'F.I.T.'?"

"What does that stand for?"

"'Fazbear Investigation Team.'"

They both laugh at the idea.

* * *

**Joseph: 1  
Geren: 1  
Freddy: 2  
Bonnie: 1  
Chica: 1  
Foxy: 0**


End file.
